Brothers United: Legend of the Dioscuri
by TheseusLives
Summary: An ancient hero has been brought back to life by the Fates at the request of a powerful entity. How will his presence effect the Second Giant War? What changes will he cause in the life of the Hero of Olympus and in the world of PJO. Can the dioscuri save the world from the giants? An alternate universe story after TLO. A reimagined version of the Brothers United Series.
1. A Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brother's United: Reimagined

_**AN: I've wanted to do this for a while. This is a reimagining of the Brother's United stories. I hope everyone enjoys them. This takes place after The Last Olympian when Percy returns to his apartment with his mom and stepfather. Annabeth stays in New York in an apartment near the Empire State Building and goes to a private all-girls school.**_

Chapter 1: A Dream

**Third Person POV**

_Elysium – The Underworld_

A dark haired man in his mid-twenties sat on log near a small stream that snaked its way through a lovely forest. The young man had jet-black hair and sea green eyes. He wore a green shirt and faded jeans. It would seem odd considering the time this young man had come from, but this was Elysium, they kept up with the times.

The young man watched the stream run passed him. He was lost in thought. Memories of good and terrible experiences flooded his mind. Although he had done some terrible things in his past, he had also done great deeds as well. He had been one of the greatest heroes of his age. At a time he even rivaled his cousin Herakles or Hercules as the Romans called him. However, the young man always felt disappointed in himself. He longed for the chance to right the wrongs he committed and to be the hero that he always wanted to be; he dreamed of a second chance.

Three spheres of light appeared in front of him. The lights approached him before they settled in a clearing just on the other side of the small stream. The young man walked to the edge of the stream before he stepped onto the water. The water solidified under his feet as he walked across the stream. The three lights touched the ground and transformed into three old women dressed in white. The young man stepped onto the other shore and walked carefully toward the three old women.

He stopped only a few feet from them because he noticed that their eyes were a bright white with no irises or pupils. The three women looked at him and spoke without moving their lips. "We are the Fates and we've come to offer you a deal," the Fates said with one voice.

The young man stared at them in disbelief, was this the answer to his prayers? The young man bowed before the daughters of Nyx. "My ladies, what kind of deal?" he asked.

The Fates looked down at the demigod before them. "We can offer you new life; a second chance to be the hero. We can restore your body to the world of the living," they said.

The demigod was stunned; it was everything he had wished for. "What do I need to do?" he asked.

The Fates smiled. "You must reconcile with the one you love, teach the boy that must be taught and protect the kingdom that must be saved," The Fates replied.

"Is this a quest?" the demigod asked.

"A quest of sorts and a prophecy of a kind, if you agree you will find that which is missing from your life and a purpose to live again," The Fates explained. "Do you agree to our terms?"

The demigod smiled up at the three old ladies. "I accept this quest and this mission," he replied.

The Fates smiled once again before their eyes glowed and beams of light struck the demigod before them.

The young man closed his eyes at the blinding light before he lost consciousness.

* * *

_The Blofis Family Apartment_

Percy Jackson awoke with a start. He had the strangest dream about a familiar looking man. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he noticed the morning sunlight that shined through the curtains of his bedroom.

"Are you awake," his mother asked from the other side of his door.

"Yes mom," Percy replied.

Sally opened the door and stared at her son with her pale blue eyes. "You're up early," she observed.

He sat up on the edge of his bed before he ran his hands through this messy black hair. "I can get up early sometimes," he said.

Sally laughed. "Since when?" she asked incredulously.

"Thanks mom, you know I have to grow up sometime," he defended.

Sally sighed. "You've grown up a lot Percy," she consoled. Percy smiled his crooked grin. "Get dressed and I'll have some pancakes for you"

Percy's smile widened. "Blue?" he questioned.

Sally grinned at the question. "Of course blue, now get dressed," she said before she left, closing the door behind her.

He stood and proceeded to get dressed. This was his first night home from camp and he would start school in a week.

Percy wanted to call Annabeth, but he thought better of it. She was most likely at Olympus with her mother. They would go over the plans for the rebuild of Olympus. He would love to go up and see her, but Athena would at best set his clothes afire or turn him into a mouse to feed to her owls, neither prospect sounded good to Percy. He may be invincible and the savior of Olympus, but he didn't want to make Athena an enemy. He had enough gods that disliked him. He could do without the goddess of wisdom counting him as an enemy. It was bad enough that she hated his father.

Percy sighed as he thought of Annabeth. He would just have to call her later in the day. He walked into the kitchen.

Paul sat at one end of the table while his mother sat at the other end. Percy kissed his mom on the cheek and patted Paul on the back before he walked into the kitchen.

"You look tired Percy," Paul said.

Sally laughed. "You know he's not used to getting up this early," Sally reminded.

Paul chuckled. "He better get used to it. School starts in a week," Paul replied.

Percy grabbed his plate and walked back into the dining room and sat at the table. "You both are so funny," he said incredulously. Percy looked down at his food and began to eat.

Paul went back to reading his paper.

Sally watched her son carefully; she could tell that something was amiss. "Percy did something happen last night?" she asked worriedly. Paul looked up from his paper to watch his stepson.

Percy swallowed his piece of pancake. "I had a strange dream," he said.

Sally looked scared for a moment. "Another nightmare about the war?" she asked, a little scared for her son.

Percy sighed. "No, it was about some guy. I think he was in the underworld. It felt like Elysium," Percy said.

Paul watched Percy curiously. "How do you know?" he asked.

Percy smiled at his stepfather. "I've been to the underworld," he replied. Sally paled as she remembered her time there.

Paul stared at his stepson in shock. "You've been there?" he asked.

"A couple times," he clarified. "It seemed like Elysium. It was beautiful and peaceful."

"What happened in your dream?" Sally asked.

Percy went into a complete explanation of his dream. He spoke about the demigod and how he walked across the stream and talked to the Fates about rebirth.

"He walked on water?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, straight across a stream," Percy replied.

Sally wore a thoughtful expression. "Could he be a son of Poseidon?" she asked. Paul shifted uncomfortably at the sound of Poseidon's name.

"He'd have to be, and he looked familiar," Percy said.

"Well, from your description he sounds like he looked like you and your father," Sally said. "Did the Fates say his name?"

"No, they only asked if he wanted a second chance, and then they said something about a lost love, training somebody and saving a kingdom," Percy said.

Paul checked his watch and frowned. "I got a meeting at work," Paul said.

"On a Saturday?" Percy questioned.

Paul laughed. "A teacher's job is never done," he said. He stood up and ruffled Percy's hair. "Don't worry about the dream; hopefully it won't have anything to do with you." Paul kissed Sally goodbye before he left the apartment.

Sally was quiet for a moment after Paul left. "Iris Message Chiron; he might be able to help," she said.

Percy smiled at his mother's concern. "I don't know. It wasn't a bad dream. If I have another I'll call Chiron," Percy said.

Sally forced a smile. She still worried for her son. "Okay, but you better call Chiron, if you have another," she said sternly.

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "Sure thing mom," he said. He walked back into his bedroom and sat at his desk. He tried to read his class schedule for the coming school year, but he gave up as the words floated off the page. He cursed at the dyslexia. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes before he dozed off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_Percy's Dream_

Percy stood in the middle of desert. The hot wind swept across his face. He could feel the sweat evaporate in the dry climate. He felt weaker here, like his body ached for the water, for the ocean. He looked ahead and a light shined from the side of the rock face ahead. He walked toward the light for what seemed like hours, but it was really only a few minutes. The sun beat down upon the demigod; he could feel his strength drain away. He reached the rocks and noticed a cave entrance. He walked inside and saw a large celestial bronze cage in the middle of the cave.

"Thank the gods you're here," a familiar voice said. Percy stepped further into the cave until his eyes finally focused on the interior of the cave and more importantly the person standing inside the cage.

"It's you," Percy said.

The man in the cage was the same one from his dreams. The man raised an eyebrow at Percy. "Who are you?" he asked. He stepped back from the bars. "You're not working for that Titan, are you?"

Percy's eyes widened. "There's a Titan here?" he asked stupidly.

The man rolled his eyes. "I just said that didn't I?" he asked incredulously.

Percy blushed. "Sorry, sometimes I just repeat stuff randomly," he explained.

The man sighed. "Who are you kid?" he asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy replied.

The man stared at him in disbelief. "You're Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus?" he asked skeptically.

Percy gave him an annoyed expression. "Sorry, if I disappointed you," Percy said with a hint of anger in his voice.

The man sighed. "Sorry, I just thought you'd be taller," he said.

Percy frowned. "I get that a lot," he admitted. "Who're you?"

The man smiled. "I'm Theseus, you're brother," he answered.

Percy froze in shock. "My brother," he said.

Percy heard a knock and the dream ended.

* * *

_Back at the Blofis Family Apartment_

Percy fell back out of his chair and landed on a pile of dirty clothes. The door opened and his mother stood above him.

"Did you fall asleep in the chair again?" she asked, as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Percy looked up at his mother with an sheepish expression on his face. "Kinda," he said.

Sally laughed before she shook her head in amusement. "Chiron's on the phone for you," she said before she handed the phone to him.

Percy took the phone. "Hey Chiron," he said.

"Percy, thank the gods," Chiron said. His voice sounded excited, but Percy could also tell something was wrong.

"What's going on Chiron?" Percy asked worriedly. Sally watched her son; she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Percy, you're needed here at camp," Chiron said.

"What's going on? Is the camp in trouble? Did something happen to Annabeth?" Percy asked questions in rapid succession.

Chiron sighed. "Nothing like that, I want you back at camp. I already told your mother and I've sent Blackjack to get you," Chiron informed.

"What's happening?" Percy asked again.

"I can't tell you over the phone. I need you here," Chiron said urgently.

Percy knew that it had to be serious, especially if Chiron would only tell him at camp. "I'll be there soon," Percy said.

"Good, see you soon," Chiron said before he hung up the phone.

Percy turned off the phone and looked at his mother. Percy could see the fear in her eyes. "Did he tell you what's happening?" she asked hopefully.

"No, he'll tell me at camp," Percy said.

Sally stepped forward and pulled her son into a tight embrace. "Be careful," she said.

The two pulled apart. "I will mom; I promise," he reassured.

However, Percy had a strange feeling in his gut that somehow this was connected to his dream about Theseus. He didn't know how, but he could feel the work of the Fates and that didn't make him feel good at all.

_**AN: This was the first chapter and I'm sure everyone can tell that it is quite different from the original. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	2. Visions and Voices

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

_**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I will most likely redo all of the other stories in Brothers Untied series. This series will remain as a Percabeth, but I will make it a lot harder on them as this proceeds. How will that happen? "I guess you'll have to wait and see as the story continues.**_

Chapter 2: Visions and Voices

**Third Person POV**

Percy held on tight to Blackjack's reins as the black Pegasus flew through the pale blue sky of New York City. The son of Poseidon relished the feel of the wind in his face as he soared through the air. Percy would normally be scared of flying because as a son of Poseidon he would always be in danger of Zeus's wrath. However, flying a Pegasus was the one way in which Percy was safe in his uncle's domain.

Percy watched as the landscape moved below him.

_Hey Boss_

"What's up Blackjack?" Percy asked.

_What's going on at camp?_

"What do you mean?" Percy asked worriedly.

_The ocean near camp has been crazy lately._

"Is there a problem with my father?"

_I don't know. Usually the sea nymphs talk to us, but none of us Pegasi have seen one in a few days._

Percy frowned at that information. What was going on with his dad?

Percy was broken away from his thoughts as his Pegasus dove towards Long Island. The sight of the strawberry fields flashed before Percy's eyes. They circled above the camp until Blackjack glided toward the big blue house on the hill. They landed in the field just before the porch that wrapped around the front of the house.

Percy leapt off the back of his faithful Pegasus and ran toward the house and up the steps to the porch. He hesitated at the door to the house. A sudden shiver ran down his spine; something was wrong he could feel it.

He opened the door and stepped inside. He walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Chiron sat in his wheelchair by the table, but the other person in the room drew Percy's attention. Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat in a long flowing white dress. Her frizzy red hair was tied back in a neat pony tail and her green eyes shined in the light of the room. She smiled when she saw Percy.

"Percy, it's good to see you," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I thought you were at school," Percy said.

Rachel frowned. "Something came up; Clarion Academy can wait," she replied. Percy could tell that his friend was happy about that.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Yes, it appears that our new Oracle gave us another new prophecy," Chiron said.

"A different one than the new great prophesy?" Percy asked.

"Quite different, this one appears to be rather _unique_ in its focus," Chiron said. Rachel gave the old Centaur a worried look. That didn't go unnoticed by Percy.

Percy looked at his mentor curiously before he turned toward the Oracle. "What is the prophecy?" Percy asked.

Rachel's green eyes began to glow before a green mist poured from her open mouth. The lights in the kitchen dimmed; shadows moved around the room as ghostly whispers echoed off the walls.

Percy looked around wide-eyed and so was Chiron. They both looked at Rachel; the Oracle's glowing green eyes turned as red as blood and an ethereal light illuminated her features, and then she said,

_A son of Poseidon will search the valley of death_

_To find the cave of the Titan's breath_

_To free the king the curse he must proffer_

_An Olympian bound and his soul to offer_

_To save the seas four brothers must unite_

_Or the world will be torn asunder by earth shaking might_

_An immortal will die at the hands of another_

_The world will be spared by two unusual twin brothers_

The shadows faded and the green smoke receded. Rachel fell back from her chair, but Percy caught her before she hit the floor. He picked her up carefully and carried her to the living room. He laid her on the couch and walked back into the kitchen.

Chiron sat in his wheelchair, his face was pale and he looked afraid. Percy sat down across from his old mentor. "What in Hades was that?" Percy asked incredulously.

Chiron smiled at the way Percy asked the question, but the smile left his face as he remembered the answer to the question. "This was a prophecy from the Fates themselves. I would normally say that you should choose two to accompany you, but not this time. The Fates wish you to go alone. Who am I to argue?" Chiron said.

Percy frowned; a solo quest. "This can't be good, but it appears I have no choice, do I?" Percy asked.

Chiron sighed. "Percy, I'm afraid not. You are the most powerful and bravest of my students. You do your father proud. I have faith in you," he reassured.

Percy stood from his seat. "Where do I go?" he asked.

"The prophecy mentioned the Valley of Death," Chiron reminded.

"Death Valley," Percy said as he remembered his dream about Theseus.

Chiron nodded. "I will have Argus drive you to the train station. You will take the train west."

A determined look stretched across Percy's face. "Yes sir, I won't let you down."

Chiron smiled at his student before the boy left the kitchen on his way to his cabin.

"Thank Zeus; I thought Peter Johnson would never leave," Mr. D said as he stepped into the kitchen.

Chiron shifted in his seat. "Why did you not enter while Percy was here?" Chiron questioned.

Mr. D scowled. "The boy annoys me."

Chiron gave the god a knowing look. "You know something," Chiron said accusingly.

Mr. D smiled. "You know me too well, my old friend," Mr. D replied with a mischievous glint in his purple eyes.

"What has happened?" Chiron's ancient eyes glared into the purple eyes of the Olympian. Mr. D looked away, unable to match the intensity of the old centaur.

Mr. D sighed. "It appears that my old sea dog of an uncle has disappeared. We haven't been able to contact him," he explained.

Chiron thought of all the possibilities, but also the words that the Oracle had told them. "You do know that this could be part of the prophecy."

"I'm tired of prophecies," Mr. D began as he waved his hand in dismissal. "Besides my dimwit of a brother doesn't know where this particular prophecy came from."

"It's unwise to disrespect the god of the sun," Chiron warned.

Mr. D scoffed. "Aren't I punished enough by staying here with those brats?"

"I doubt Lord Apollo would care," Chiron replied.

Mr. D cleared his throat. "Maybe not, but this new prophecy has my father worried."

Chiron understood the feeling. "The Fates."

Mr. D looked at the old centaur curiously. "You've seen this before."

"Yes, once before," Chiron replied.

"When was that?" Mr. D asked curiously.

Chiron's face darkened at the memory. "Just before the war with the Giants."

* * *

_The next morning…_

Percy yawned before he sat up on the edge of his bed. He stretched his arms and back. He stood and got dressed for the day ahead. He packed his backpack carefully. He tried to think of everything that he needed, but he wasn't the best packer. He relied on Annabeth and his other friends to help him, but now he was on his own.

Percy's chest felt heavy as he thought of his girlfriend. They'd known each other for over four years now, but they'd only been boyfriend and girlfriend for a week. He thought of all the drama they'd suffered through over the past year; he felt so stupid for being so oblivious. They could have been together much sooner. Every time he thought of Annabeth he could feel his mortal point begin to pulse. The sensation worried him. Did he care for Annabeth more now than he did before? Was the desire to be by her side caused by the curse or did he truly feel that pull? He didn't know what to think, but he knew that Annabeth had always been important to him and that was enough for the time being.

Percy pulled his bag over his shoulder and strode out of cabin three. He walked to Half Blood Hill to meet Chiron. His mentor stood near Thalia's pine tree in his Centaur form.

"Percy, here is your train ticket, some money and a few drachmas. If you need something send me an Iris Message," Chiron said.

"Thanks Chiron," Percy replied.

"Percy, I'm very proud of you. Remember your training and you will do fine," Chiron said.

Percy nodded before he walked down the hill toward the camp van. Argus drove the son of Poseidon into town and gave Percy a slight nod before he drove off.

Percy watched the white van drive off. He sighed loudly before turning toward the train station. He walked inside and proceeded to check in for his travel west. He boarded the train several minutes later and made his way to his cabin. Percy slid open the door before placing his backpack on the small bench seat. He closed the door making sure to look down the hallway for any signs of trouble. He walked over to a seat by the window and plopped down. He sighed before running his hand through his messy hair.

He looked out the window and watched as the train left the station before beginning the long journey west. Percy's eyes became heavy. He hadn't slept very well the night before and now he was paying the price. He finally succumbed to his sleepiness.

* * *

_Dreams…_

Percy walked through a dark and damp stone hallway. The walls were black as coal and water dripped down from the ceiling. Percy ran his hand over the walls before the rock crumbled under his touch. Percy noticed a small light from the end of the hallway. He walked slowly towards the light. He reached a bend in the hallway. He peaked around the bend and saw a small room with a celestial bronze cage.

At first he thought it was the same cage where he had seen Theseus, but when Percy looked closer he gasped in surprise. A tall dark haired man with a few streaks of grey sat on the floor of the cage. His body was covered in dark bruises and golden ichor seeped from several deep cuts.

Percy bounded around the corner and fell to the ground beside the cage. He could feel pain in his chest as he looked at the man on the floor.

"Dad, is that you?" he asked.

Poseidon looked up at his son. His right eyes were bruised and swollen shut. He tried to focus on the teenage boy before him, but it was hard. He felt so tired and his body burned from all of his injuries. "Percy," he said softly

A few tears ran down Percy's cheeks at the weakness within his father's voice. "What happened?" Percy questioned.

"Oceanus, he captured me," Poseidon replied, but it was getting harder for him to speak.

"Where are you dad?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Poseidon answered.

The dream began to fade. Percy struggled to keep his mind focused, but he was losing the battle. "Hold on dad, I'll find you," Percy said emphatically before the dream faded.

Percy opened his eyes. He felt his face; tears were still flowing. He wiped away his tears.

"Why am I here? My father needs me," Percy said out loud.

_You have a quest._

Percy nearly fell off his seat. "What's going on?" he asked no one.

_You are needed Perseus._

"Where are you? Who are you?" Percy questioned nervously. He worried that he was finally going crazy. That curse of Achilles was finally ready to destroy him.

_Do not worry. It is Theseus, your brother._

"Theseus, how are you doing this?" Percy asked in shock.

_I'm not sure, but I heard and felt your thoughts. I had the same vision or dream of our father._

"I'm sorry Theseus, but I cannot save you. Our father needs me," Percy said.

_Our father needs both of us. Free me and I will help you save him._

"You saw him. How can I leave him that way?" Percy asked in desperation.

_You will need my help. Fulfill your quest and our father will be saved. Don't forget brother._

"Theseus," Percy yelled, but he knew the connection to his brother was gone. Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket and frowned. "I will find Theseus father, and then, we will save you."

_**AN: The quest begins. This story unlike the original will focus more on Percy, but also on Theseus. Expect more drama to come, so stay tuned.**_


	3. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 3: Training

**Third Person POV**

Percy sat in his cabin on the train. He had been in a similar position for the past several hours. The train was traveling through Indiana at the moment. He still had another two days of travel before he reached his destination. Percy watched as farm after farm passed by the window. The scenery looked eerily similar. He finally succumbed to his exhaustion and fell asleep. Once his eyes closed he appeared in the cave where Theseus was held prisoner.

Theseus looked at his brother and smiled. "Percy, it appears our connection grows stronger as you approach. Soon, I'll be able to communicate with you when you're awake."

"How are you doing this?" Percy questioned.

Theseus's brow furrowed in thought. "I'm not exactly sure; it could be a son of Poseidon thing, but I've never heard of it before."

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Percy asked.

Theseus smiled reassuringly. "Nothing bad, but I wanted to talk about your training."

Percy gave his brother a curious look. "What about my training?"

Theseus smiled at his brother's question. "I know you've trained with Chiron for several years, but you are missing a very important part of your training."

"What part?" Percy questioned.

"Your mind; we must train your mind," Theseus replied.

Percy sighed. "I can't help it if I'm not good in school or I'm not quick enough to process things"

Theseus chuckled. Percy looked down as his face darkened with despair. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because what you said couldn't be farther from the truth," Theseus explained. Percy looked up at his brother hopefully. "Children of Poseidon have the strongest forms of ADHD and dyslexia. If not trained at a young age you can give up on yourself, just like you've done. You're not lazy or stupid; in fact you are very intelligent."

"I am," Percy said with a bewildered expression on his face.

Theseus grinned at the look on his brother's face. "Yes brother, I can teach you to overcome both the ADHD and the dyslexia. I can help you reach your full potential."

"Annabeth says that I just need to accept my limitations and move on," Percy said.

Theseus frowned. "Who's Annabeth?"

Percy smiled as he thought of his girlfriend of only one week, but she had been very important to him for five years before that. "She's a demigod; a daughter of Athena," he said.

Theseus frowned and Percy swore he could see an intense set of emotions in Theseus's eyes when he said Athena. "Athena children like to make fun of children of Poseidon," Theseus grumbled. "She may be your girlfriend, but she does you no favors by limiting your expectations."

Percy sat lost in thought as he tried to process his brother's words. Did Annabeth really try to limit his expectations? She called him Seaweed Brain, but now he thought of it as a cute nickname and not something derogatory. Did his own girlfriend think of him as a stupid idiot, even after he helped to stop Kronos? Percy couldn't believe that; the more he thought about it the more his mortal spot began to tingle. He pushed those thoughts away.

"Percy, are you okay?" Theseus asked.

Percy shook his head a few times. The buzzing sensation in his ears lessened. His mortal spot stopped tingling. "Yeah, just worried about this quest," Percy lied.

Theseus wasn't sure if that was true or not, but he let it slide. "We will start with controlling your ADHD. Children of Poseidon have the strongest form of ADHD of any demigod."

"Why is that?" Percy asked with a curious expression on his face.

"We are children of the sea. The sea flows through our veins; we are a part of it. No other children of the gods have such a close connection to their realm. Zeus doesn't have air or lightning in his body. Hades doesn't have hellfire or shadow within his body, but Poseidon has water; he has the sea. Therefore, as his children we have the same connection and in some ways we are even more connected," Theseus explained.

Percy just stared at his brother. He couldn't believe what his brother told him, but in the back of his mind he knew it was true. "In what way?"

Theseus grabbed a hold of the bars of his cage. He stared into the sea green eyes of his brother. "Humans have over sixty percent of their bodies made up of water; the gods are more like twenty percent. Such a large amount of the substance in our blood gives us great strength, if we know how to control it. Control is a necessity, without it we can destroy ourselves and others. We can become as big a monster as those we fight."

"Why would anyone want such power?" Percy asked.

Theseus laughed. "Not everyone is as humble as you are." Percy blushed at the description. "The gods have enemies as you know. Many would love to get this power, but children of the sea have a safeguard against the use of this power."

"Loyalty," Percy said. Theseus smiled. "Our fatal flaw helps to prevent it."

"Quite right, the children of Poseidon have great power, but they have an equally powerful fatal flaw, but I never thought of it as that. Our loyalty is what makes us special and in turn makes us protectors of our family, both immediate and extended." Theseus explained.

It all made sense now, Percy thought. Athena was wrong; his flaw wasn't fatal. His flaw was the thing that kept him grounded. It was the thing that kept him from being consumed by the Achilles Curse. It allowed him to be the hero that he was always meant to be. Percy looked back at his brother. "When do we begin this training?"

Theseus ran his hand down the celestial bronze bars that held him. "The physical training must wait, but we can begin with training your mind."

"Let's begin," Percy said.

Theseus sat cross legged on the ground in his cell. Percy followed his lead. "Clear your mind."

Percy closed his eyes and tried to free his mind of doubts and worries. However, his thoughts returned to a certain grey eyed daughter of Athena. "I can't, I keep thinking about Annabeth."

Theseus frowned. He was frustrated. His brother focused too much on that girl and not enough on his training. A sudden terrible realization flooded Theseus's mind. "She's your mortal link, isn't she?"

Percy opened his eyes in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I could sense your connection to her. She grounds you to the world, but she hinders your training," Theseus explained.

"I can't forget her; she's too important to me," Percy protested.

"Are you sure it's her, or the Styx that makes her important to you?" Theseus questioned.

"I know she means a lot to me," Percy began. Percy's mind told him that Annabeth was his best friend and he cared for her deeply, however, he didn't know how the Styx played into it. The way he felt now was similar to the way he felt on Ogygia. He had thought he'd been in love with Calypso, but as soon as he left the island, that feeling had faded. "How can I push her to the side while I train?"

Theseus smiled. "Finally, the right question," he started. Theseus looked his brother up and down trying to analyze him. "Think of something that is important to you, not someone."

"The ocean," Percy said. Percy thought of his connection to the sea. It was the strongest feeling he had felt until his bath in the Styx. He closed his eyes and thought about the waves hitting the shore; the smell of a sea breeze and sea foam that rushed ashore along with the waves. Percy's mind went blank as he held onto the same feeling he always had when he closed his eyes as he stood in the surf.

"Good," Theseus commended. Theseus could tell by his brother's expression that he was calm and at peace. The boy's mind was in the perfect place to train. "Feel the blood pump through your veins."

"I feel it," Percy said excitedly.

"Now, will the water in your blood to slow. Use it to slow your pulse and calm your senses," Theseus instructed.

Percy could feel the blood pumping through his veins. He felt a small tug in his gut as his mind connected to the water in his blood. It was a strange feeling, but Percy used his connection to slow the blood flow, ever so slightly.

Theseus grinned at his brother's progress. "Good job, be careful not to slow the blood flow too much." I wouldn't want my little brother to go into cardiac arrest, he thought.

Percy tried to even out his breathing as his concentration intensified. "Okay, what do I do now?"

"Do you feel the ADHD?" Theseus asked.

Percy kept his eyes closed, but he moved his head to make sure that he heard the question correctly. He stretched out with his senses until he felt something move erratically within his mind. He concentrated on the object or whatever it was, until he realized that it looked like a small ball of energy in the center of his mind. He could feel the object pulse and how it would shoot waves of energy through his mind into his body. "I feel it."

Theseus's grin widened. "That's the godly power within you. It is the source of your ADHD and your dyslexia," Theseus explained.

"What happens now?" Percy asked.

A determined look spread across Theseus's face. "Imagine yourself creating walls around the ball of energy. Capture it and hold it in place. Will yourself to use its power and bend it to your will," Theseus instructed.

Percy held his eyes shut tightly as he followed Theseus's instructions. He imagined a wall of brick and mortar around the ball of energy. The wall formed, but the ball of energy burned through the wall. Percy exhaled loudly in frustration. He focused on the ball of energy again, but this time he willed water to flow over and around the ball of energy until it was sealed away within a ball of water. The energy ball pushed against the water and tried to burn it, but the water only evaporated before condensing once again around the ball. Percy smiled when he felt the energy ball give up.

"I did it," Percy exclaimed.

Theseus smiled. "Very good little brother."

Percy opened his eyes and looked at his brother still in his cage. "What does it mean?"

Theseus grinned at his brother. "It means that you have control now. You control your ADHD and dyslexia; they do not control you."

The dream or image began to become cloudy. Percy could barely see his brother. "Don't leave," Percy yelled. He looked around frantically trying to find a way to keep the dream or vision alive, but to no avail. "I have so much to learn."

"We will train again brother, I promise," Theseus said before the image faded.

Percy opened his eyes. He sat on the floor of his cabin on the train. He felt different now. He no longer felt like he had to keep moving. He could feel the power within himself, but he now knew that he was in control. Percy stood and walked to the door of his cabin. He opened the door and walked to the dining car. His stomach growled its protest. He had been sitting on the floor for many hours. Percy entered the dining car and sat at a table. A server brought him a menu and Percy opened it. He readied himself for an onslaught of words moving off the page, but it never happened. Percy could read the menu easily. The sensation was unlike anything he had felt before. He was no longer that stupid dyslexic kid; no he could read as well as anyone. Percy read the menu three times, savoring every minute of the experience.

Percy smiled broadly. "Thanks brother," he whispered before he went back to his menu, his growling stomach breaking him away from his revelry.

_**AN: This is the beginning of Percy's training as was shown in the original. I changed it a little to make it more unique to a son of Poseidon. Stay tuned more to come, including some action.**_


	4. Pride and Pasiphae's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 4: Pride and Pasiphae's Son

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus_

Annabeth walked brusquely through the corridors of the godly city, her arms filled with blueprints and scrolls. Her blonde hair was matted with sweat and her breathing was heavy. She pushed open the door to her office. She smiled despite her fatigue. Yes, she had an office on Olympus.

Her office would normally have been neat, but today she had blueprints taped to the walls and scrolls all over her desk. Daedalus's laptop was precariously perched on the edge of the desktop.

Annabeth sighed before she dropped the blueprints and scrolls in her hands on the floor in one giant heap. She grabbed her laptop off the edge of her desk and placed it on top of the pile of scrolls on her desk. She walked over to her plush desk chair and sat down. She sighed with exhaustion. Her back and feet were sore from walking and carrying the heavy load. She had just finished a marathon of meetings with half the Olympian council. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Once her eyes were closed she saw an image of bright sea green eyes. She shot forward in her chair, almost falling out of her seat.

"Percy," she said. The name sent a warm feeling through her chest.

Annabeth realized that she hadn't spoken to her best friend/boyfriend in three days. She had been working so hard that she never had the time to Iris Message him. She wondered why he never called her, but then she remembered how she had forbidden him from calling her after the Aphrodite incident; she shivered at the memory. She pulled open her desk drawer to find her bag of drachmas. She pulled out one of the shiny coins and turned in her seat to the small fountain that billowed with mist; a gift from Lady Iris herself. A small light was in the bottom of the fountain. The light made small rainbows in the mist.

Annabeth was about to throw in the coin when a knock came from her office door. She sighed and placed the coin next to the fountain.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and a tall dark haired woman with grey eyes stepped in. She wore a grey top and dark blue jeans. She smiled warmly at Annabeth when she saw her. She looked around at the messy office and frowned.

"You need to clean up in here dear," Athena said.

Annabeth sighed. "I know mother, it's been a very busy few days."

Athena nodded in understanding. "I know, I'm sorry that we push you so hard, but that is the nature of Olympus."

Annabeth forced a smile, but it was hard considering how tired she was. "Do you need something?"

Athena smiled at her daughter's perceptiveness. "Yes, I wanted to take you to dinner. I think you deserve a good meal before you get some rest."

Annabeth smiled. "That's very sweet of you mother. I'd be happy to, but I was going to Iris Message… Percy."

Athena frowned at the name. "You're actually dating that sea…" Athena began.

"Mother… Percy is my best friend and yes, my boyfriend," Annabeth replied sternly. She let out a deep breath. "I wish you'd give him a chance."

Athena's frown deepened. "He is a child of the Big Three. I warned you about their unpredictability and their power. It's one thing to be near him during a war, but another to choose to be near him during peace,"

Annabeth frowned at her mother's words. "Percy would never hurt me. Mother, I can choose my friends and I care about him. Can't you be happy that I found someone that I care about?"

Athena put her hands on her hips. "What about your career? What about your plans for the future?"

"I can plan for the future and be with Percy," Annabeth defended.

"My dear, the boy has no plans for the future. He is like his father; he'll just weigh you down," Athena reasoned.

"Mom, do we have to do this now?" Annabeth asked.

Athena sighed in frustration. "I suppose not. Let's go to dinner. We can talk about your plans." Annabeth looked back at the fountain. "How about we go to Greece for dinner?"

Annabeth looked away from the fountain with a surprised expression on her face. "Really?" she asked.

Athena smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Of course, we'll have to go to Athens."

"The Parthenon," Annabeth said.

Athena's smile broadened. "Of course, my dear," Athena said as she opened the door to the office. "Shall we?"

Annabeth stood; the drachma and Iris Message to Percy long forgotten. She ran through the door and out into the corridors of Olympus. Athena looked back into the messy office. She looked at the fountain and the lone drachma. "I won't let you make such a mistake," she whispered before closing the door.

* * *

_Train going west…_

It had been two days of constant training for Percy. His mental link to his brother had grown stronger, and now he was able to communicate with Theseus when he was awake. Theseus had helped train his mind to no longer be ruled by his ADHD and dyslexia. Percy had control of those forces and was able to bend them to his will.

Theseus had begun to help train Percy's body as well. Percy learned that he could use the water in his body to change himself into a water form and he could concentrate on the idea of sea creatures that he was familiar with to emulate their powers. He even learned to enhance his senses such as eye sight, hearing and smell. Percy had never learned so much so quickly and the experience thrilled him.

Percy stood from his last training session sending a mental thank you to his brother, Theo. Yeah, Theseus didn't like the name at first, but he grudgingly accepted it as Percy continued to whine about calling him Theseus all the time. Theseus finally agreed, but only to shut up his younger brother.

After Percy was cleaned up and dressed he walked to the dining car for dinner. He wasn't tired anymore, in fact, he was excited to finally see his brother in the flesh. Theseus or Theo had told Percy about the Fates restoring him to life, but he had no idea how he ended up in the cage. Theo knew that Prometheus had captured him somehow, but he didn't know for what purpose. All Theo knew was that Prometheus had a few Empousa working with him; a fact that made the former King of Athens wary about who else supported the Titan.

Percy sat eating his food, but his mind eventually wondered back to the daughter of Athena. Annabeth hadn't once tried to contact him by Iris Message. Percy would have tried, but Annabeth had warned him against interrupting her during her work on Olympus. He had done it once and had surprised her so badly that she had ruined a design for Aphrodite's temple. To say Annabeth was mad would be an understatement at best.

Percy could only wonder what his girlfriend was doing on Olympus. He felt a stab of pain in his chest as he thought about who might be with her. He could feel the jealousy begin to overcome his senses, but he pushed that away as he remembered the quest he was on.

Percy finished his dinner and left the dining car. He felt the train beginning to slow. He looked out the window; it was dark outside, but in the moonlight Percy could see hills and large plains. He could also feel the heat outside begin to fade as the cold of night began to take over. Where were they now?

_You're in Arizona_, Theseus said in his mind.

Percy walked back into his cabin. He didn't want people to think he was crazy when he started to talk to himself.

"I'm close to finding you," Percy said.

_Yes, when you leave go someplace to rent transportation. You need to go into the desert. I can guide you from there._

"How do I rent a vehicle?" Percy questioned.

_Check the materials Chiron gave you._

Percy went to his backpack and began to rummage through it, until he found a receipt for an off-road motorcycle rental and fake identification. Percy knew that the fake identification was the handiwork of the Stolls. He smiled when he thought of his two mischievous friends.

Several minutes later the train had stopped at the station. Percy disembarked and walked to the motorcycle rental office that was addressed on the receipt Chiron had given him. After a few minutes Percy was on his way toward Death Valley, riding a silver and green off-road motorcycle. Percy wore a blue helmet even though he didn't need it because he bore the Curse of Achilles.

As he reached Death Valley, Percy began to feel a pull in his gut. It was like a homing beacon; the pull became more pronounced as he drove toward one particular mountain. He realized that the mountain had to be where Theseus was. He poured on the speed as he raced toward the mountain. As he drove forward he saw a figure looming in the distance, he focused on the technique that Theo taught him and his telescopic vision came into focus. What he saw made his skin crawl at first before a steely look of determination crossed his face. The Minotaur stood in his way of saving Theseus. Percy would never back down from a quest and he wasn't scared of the Minotaur. Percy hit the gas on the bike and raced forward.

The Minotaur wore celestial bronze armor that covered his body, except for his legs and giant head. Percy poured on the speed as he moved rapidly toward the monster. As he closed on his enemy Percy decided to try a move he saw in a movie. He moved his feet up until he was crouched down on the seat of the bike. He moved his body until he was in a squatting position with his feet positioned beneath him. He continued to race toward the monster until at the last moment Percy jumped into the air. The motor bike hit the Minotaur, but the creature caught the bike like it was an annoying toy and threw it to the side, but it was enough of a distraction to allow Percy sail over the monster's head. Percy uncapped Riptide in mid-air and sliced one of the monster's horns off. Percy caught the horn as he twisted his body into a flip before he landed on the ground behind the Minotaur.

The monster growled at the sensation of his horn being sliced, but instead of turning toward Percy, it walked over to the bike; the monster never anticipated that the boy could be behind him.

"Hey, Hamburger Boy missed me," Percy taunted.

The Minotaur turned toward the sound of the voice. The creature's red eyes glowed with hate. His nose and mouth dripped with drool. Percy made a disgusted face at the sight. The monster grunted once before lowering its head and charged toward the son of Poseidon.

Percy stood calm before the charging beast. He held Riptide in one hand and the severed horn in the other like a dagger. The Minotaur was like a freight train; he really only had one gear and one direction. He barreled toward the demigod with his head lowered. The creature was ready to plow over the boy and leave him a bloody stain on the desert floor, but the Minotaur had forgotten two important facts. One, Percy bore the Curse of Achilles and two, this was the same Percy Jackson who had beaten the Minotaur twice before. The creature should have been wary, but his tiny brain never processed the danger until it was far too late.

The Minotaur reached Percy, but the son of Poseidon somersaulted to the side, but as Percy spun away he sliced to the side with Riptide. The blade severed the ankle of the monster tripping the creature sending it falling forward into the hard ground before it. Before the monster could stand Percy jumped on its back and raised the horn. He thrust down with the horn like a dagger as hard as he could. The horn broke through the Minotaur's tough skull before piercing the creature's small brain. The monster dissolved into grains of sand beneath the son of Poseidon.

As Percy stood in the mound of sand the horn began to glow until it was replaced with a horn bladed dagger. The handle of the dagger was made of celestial bronze and on the handle was the symbol of the forge, the symbol of Hephaestus. Percy sent a silent prayer to the god before he slipped the dagger into his belt. It was a spoil of battle that he would never let go of.

Percy turned toward the mountain and stared up at the desolate place. It was still early in the day, but even at the early hour the heat of the sun beat down upon the child of the sea. The tug in his gut was still strong; he was close to freeing his brother. He began to walk toward the mountain using his senses as a guide. He was close to his brother; Percy could feel it.

_**AN: Sorry for the late update; I've been incredibly busy of late. Only a few more weeks until schools in session. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	5. Hello Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 5: Hello Brother

**Percy's POV**

_Death Valley_

I could feel the pull in my stomach. It was similar to the feeling I had when I used my powers, but this was different. This pull was more alive; I was connected to the source, to Theo.

I walked for an hour until I reached the base of the mountain. The heat from the sun made my vision blur and my skin dry out. I couldn't stay out in this sun for too long. I needed water, but my canteen was all I had. From my survival training at camp I knew I had to conserve it, but the temptation was almost too much. My ADHD was acting up. I took a few deep breaths and used the techniques that Theo taught me. I finally calmed down and was able to concentrate on the task at hand. I would have to climb up this sheer rock cliff to find my brother. It wouldn't be easy, but I couldn't give up.

I looked for a few hand holds and began the long, hard climb up the mountain. My muscles strained with exhaustion as I continued to climb, but the pull in my stomach gave me the push I needed to continue. My muscles ached as I reached for the last handhold and pulled myself up to a ledge that was five feet deep and several yards wide. After I pulled myself up I laid on the ground with my arms shaking from the strain I had placed on them.

A few minutes later I pulled myself over onto my back. The air was still dry, but it was a little cooler up on the mountain. I slid back against the wall of the mountain. A small overhang gave me enough shade to get out of the heat of the sun. I took out my canteen and took a quick drink of water, careful not to drink too much. I sat up on the hard rock ledge and looked around. I noticed a blue glow that emanated from the side of the mountain; it was about twenty yards down the rock ledge. It looked like the glow that my fish tank at home gave off when the lights were off in my room. I hadn't noticed it before, but the rock ledge extended a greater distance around the edge of the mountain than I had thought at first.

I stood up careful not to get too close to the side of the ledge. I looked down and my head began to spin just a little. The drop was a sheer ninety degree drop to the hot desert floor below. I closed my eyes and concentrated. My legs were still a little stiff from the climbing and my arms still ached, but I had to check out that glow. I opened my eyes as I leaned against the side of the mountain. I walked toward the blue glow. A few moments later I was close enough to see what it was. It was a cave entrance in the side of the mountain. However, the entrance was strange: a blue energy glowed around the sides of the cave entrance. I moved my hand to go into the cave, but the energy blocked my way. It was some kind of force field. I tried to force my hand into the force field and at first I could do it until my hand began to burn. Somehow this force field counteracted the Curse of Achilles.

I looked into the cave and noticed that it was very familiar inside. I looked closer, and then I understood why. Inside was a celestial bronze cage with a familiar looking man inside, it was Theo.

"Hey Perce," Theo said. He said it like we were high school buddies that met like this every day.

"Theo, how do I get in there?" I asked.

Theseus smiled at the question. "Well, you have to step through the entrance," he said it really slow as if he was talking to a child.

I rolled my eyes at his silliness. "I know that, but the force field burns me when I try to go through," I explained.

Theseus smiled. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you," he began.

"Tell me what?" I was getting impatient with him.

Theseus's grin widened. "You'll lose your Achilles Curse when you step through it."

I sighed. "How could you forget to tell me that?"

Theseus put his hands on his hips and glared at me. "I was teaching you and I'm in a damn cage, cut me slack."

I took a few deep breaths in order to keep my anger from getting the better of me. "What do I have to do?"

"Concentrate on your Achilles spot. Remember what holds you to mortality and the force field will do the rest."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my Achilles spot. An image of Annabeth and I kissing at the bottom of the canoe lake appeared in my mind. I felt a warm sensation in my chest. I stepped forward until I entered the force field. I felt my skin begin to tingle as a burning and itching sensation ran its way across my arms, and then the rest of my body. Another image appeared in my mind. I was standing on the beach with Annabeth. We were arguing about something until I yelled something at her before running off to my cabin. Annabeth lowered her head and walked away toward her cabin. I felt something snap in my lower back before I was pushed through the cave entrance. I fell on the hard floor of cave. My vision blurred and I blacked out.

A few moments later I opened my eyes. I was lying on the hard ground. I looked up and saw a dark brown ceiling made of rock. A few torches were lit and hung from the walls. I sat up and looked around.

"Thank the gods you're awake," a familiar voice said.

I looked towards the sound, and then I saw Theo in his cage. He was looking at me worriedly. "Theo, how long was I out?" I asked.

"A few minutes."

I rubbed my head. "I've got a headache."

"It'll wear off soon. It's just a side effect of losing the curse."

I looked back up at my brother with a surprised expression. "What do you mean lose the curse?"

Theseus sighed. "You had to give it up in order to get through and destroy the force field. It was part of the magic. A sacrifice of magic must be given to break the magic of the barrier."

I moved my hand to the small of my back and touched it. I no longer felt the tingling sensation. I no longer had the Curse of Achilles. I forced myself to stand up before I walked to my brother's cage. I looked at my brother closely for the first time. He had short jet black hair and the same sea green eyes. His eyes flowed like the ocean. He was a little paler than me, but I could tell he was older. He looked about twenty-five. However, I knew he was really thousands of years old. The Fates had restored him to life for some mission and to make amends for some horrible past act.

"It's good to finally see you in person little brother."

I looked at the celestial bronze bars. "How do I get you out of here?"

Theseus looked at the bars; I guess he forgot about them as he was looking me over. He looked over my shoulder and I followed his gaze. On the other side of the cave was a wooden table. On the table was a set of keys.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson, it's been a little while hasn't it?" a voice said.

I turned around to see a nine foot tall man in a black tuxedo. He had short black hair and scars on his face. "Prometheus"

He smiled wickedly at me. "Ah good, you do remember me," he said.

I uncapped Riptide before I pointed my sword at him. "Why do you have my brother held captive?" I asked.

Prometheus's grin widened. "My grandmother tasked me with the job of prison guard. I didn't fancy the job, but my grandmother isn't someone that you ignore," he replied.

"Gaea, you're working for her," Theo said. I could almost see the light bulb go on behind his eyes.

"So smart, too bad that you turned down my offer to join us," Prometheus said.

"I'll never join you," Theo spat at the Titan.

"What about you Percy?" Prometheus asked.

I laughed in his face. "You really think I would join you?" I asked him mockingly.

"No I didn't," Prometheus began. He made a motion with his hands. Two Empousae stepped out of the shadows. One was my old friend Kelli and the other was unfamiliar to me. "I had to ask that's all." He looked at Kelli, the Empousa was still dressed like a cheerleader, but then all the color left her skin and her donkey leg and celestial bronze leg became visible. "Ladies please deal with our guest."

Kelli looked at me hungrily. Her friend did the same. Their read eyes glowed with hunger. "I missed you so much Percy," Kelli began. She moved forward, but stopped when I didn't lower Riptide. "Why don't you give me a kiss?"

I could feel her powers of persuasion. My vision began to blur. I felt tug in my gut. I looked into the cage and saw Theo staring at me. I remembered my training. I focused on the ADHD and steeled myself against the monster's charms. "I have a girlfriend," I said.

Kelli laughed. "Do you hear that Carli, he has a girlfriend?" she asked.

Carli had blood red hair that matched her eyes. "The daughter of Athena, I hear she's too busy playing architect to treat him right," she said seductively.

I felt anger in the pit of my stomach. I gripped the leather handle of Riptide tightly. "Stay back or I'll send you Tartarus," I warned.

Kelli opened her mouth showing her long white fangs. "I long to taste your blood Perseus," she said.

I laughed. "I'd rather go out with Medusa than you Donkey Girl," I said. Theo rolled his eyes at the lame nickname.

Kelli growled before she lunged for my throat. I swung my sword instinctively before the blade hit her in the left side and cut its way up through her right shoulder. She screamed at first before her body blew apart into a shower of golden sand. Carli lunged for me soon after, but I sliced with my back hand cutting off her head sending it rolling out of the cave entrance. Her body turned to sand and formed a small pile on the floor of the cave.

Theseus clapped at my prowess with a sword. "Good job Perce," Theo said.

I turned back toward Prometheus, but the Titan dissolved into darkness and disappeared. "He's such a coward," I observed.

Theo smiled. "You've got that right," he said.

I walked over to the desk and took the keys. I walked to the cage and unlocked the cage door. I stepped back to let my brother step out into freedom. The first thing he did was pull me into a hug. He pushed me away and smiled. "Good to finally greet my little brother," Theo said.

I smiled. "We better get out of here," I replied.

Theo looked around before he spit on the floor. "I agree; this place reeks of Titans and monsters."

We walked to the entrance to the cave and stepped outside onto the ledge. The sun was lower in the sky and I knew it would get pretty cold come sun down.

"How'd you get here?" Theo asked.

I grinned. "Motorcycle"

Theo looked at me funny. "What's that?"

I grinned. This was going to be fun. "You've got a lot to learn about this century. Let's get down the mountain and I'll begin your lessons."

Theo laughed. "I owe you one little brother."

I grinned. "You sure do old man, let's go."

_**AN: A short chapter, I hoped everyone liked Percy's POV. Theo and Percy are united and now onto the rest of the story.**_


	6. Dioscuri

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 6: Dioscuri

**Third Person's POV**

_Death Valley_

The two brothers climbed down the mountain easily. The sun was now lower in the sky and the heat had begun to subside.

"So, where is this… moto… sickle?" Theseus asked.

Percy smiled mischievously at his brother's pronunciation. "Motorcycle," he clarified. "It should be about three miles to the east."

"Motorcycle," Theseus repeated. "Lead on little brother."

Percy led the way as the two brothers walked toward the last place where Percy had seen his motorcycle. The brothers walked for two hours before they reached the place where Percy defeated the Minotaur. "The last time I saw it was right after the battle with Beef Boy," Percy informed. Theseus smiled at his brother's name for the Minotaur.

They walked around in an ever increasing circle until Percy spotted the remains of the motorcycle. "This is useless," Percy said as he held up a flattened wheel. "We'll have to walk."

"You know that's crazy, this desert will kill us quickly," Theseus said.

Percy scowled. "What choice do we have?" he asked.

Theseus looked around; they were losing daylight quickly. "We need to find shelter for the night. The temperature will drop drastically at night," Theseus informed. "Let's go back to the mountain."

"We're not going back to the cave?" Percy asked warily.

"No, Prometheus might come back with reinforcements. We'll have to look for another cave or some other form of shelter, come on," Theseus replied before he began to walk back toward the mountain.

The two brothers walked for several more hours. The moon was high in the sky before they spotted a cave that was a few miles from the location where Theseus had been held prisoner.

"Do you think it's safe?' Percy asked before he pulled a flashlight out of his pack.

Theseus eyed the device in wonder. "A torch without fire, amazing," he said. Percy smiled at his brother's lack of knowledge when it came to modern devices. "How does it work?"

Percy frowned. "I'm not even going to try to answer that," he said. Theseus chuckled at his little brother before the two sons of Poseidon stepped into the cave. Percy was in the lead as he used the flashlight to illuminate the inside of the cave. A small light flickered deep within the cave. Percy's eyes narrowed at the sight. "Someone else is in here."

Theseus nodded. He picked a large rock off the ground and held it like a weapon. Percy uncapped Riptide. The blade glowed in the darkness of the cave. The two brothers walked deeper into the cave as they moved toward the flickering light. They turned the corner and entered a large cavernous room. The ceiling was the height of a large house and the room was as big as a football field. Along the far wall of the room was a throne made of celestial bronze with the symbol of an hourglass on it. On the throne sat an old man with a flowing white beard. He wore a white robe with a gold stripe down the side.

The old man looked up at the two demigods and smiled. "Sons of Poseidon," he said.

"Father Time," Percy said sarcastically.

The old man tried to hide his amusement at Percy's name for him. "I can see why some of the gods have problems with you Perseus, but I like you," the old man said.

Percy and Theseus stepped forward. The torches on the walls flared to life lighting the room completely. "Sorry for my brother, but who are you?" Theseus asked.

The old man smiled. His eyes were a swirling mix of gold and silver; they flowed together like molten metal. "I am Chronos, the primordial of time and space," he said.

Percy and Theseus stood before the god with shocked expressions on their faces. "See, I told you, Father Time," Percy said. Percy sighed. "Okay, son of Chaos then." Theseus shook his head.

"Your brother knows the truth, not the conjecture," Chronos said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Theseus smiled. "Chaos is a son of Chronos and Ananke," he said.

"Ananke," Percy repeated questioningly.

Chronos smiled. "She was the primordial of inevitability and necessity, and also gravity; the force that binds the universe together.

"You said Ananke was the primordial. Where is she?" Theseus said.

Chronos smiled at the demigod's perceptiveness. "She faded over three thousand years ago," Chronos said. "She was my wife and our children were Aether, Erebus and Chaos." Theseus and Percy both listened carefully to what the god was saying. "Before the universe formed Ananke and I came into being. I controlled time and space, whereas my wife controlled gravity and inevitability or fate. We created the great cosmic egg and when the egg hatched the universe sprang from it. We had our children that controlled other aspects of the universe and their children controlled others. Chaos took over control of space and gravity. The Fates took control of inevitability. Therefore, Ananke faded. I was on my way to fading when Kronos became lord of time, but with his defeat my powers renewed. I'm still the god of time until another takes my place." Chronos seemed sad that he hadn't faded. Theseus wanted to question him further, but Percy knew it would be a sore subject.

"I thought Aether was a child of Erebus," Percy said.

Chronos shook his head. "Another piece of conjecture; they were our children and all other gods came from them. Aether and Erebus are our sons. Chaos is our daughter"

"My lord, why are you in this cave?" Theseus asked curiously.

"I've been waiting for both of you for many millennia," Chronos replied.

Percy and Theseus wore curious expressions. "Why us?" Percy asked.

"Have either of you heard of the Dioscuri?" Chronos asked, but it appeared that he already knew the answer.

Theseus grimaced at the name. Percy shook his head. Theseus rolled his eyes at his brother. "The Gemini Twins," Theseus said. Percy still looked lost.

Chronos smiled. "Yes, Castor and Pollux, the sons of Zeus," he said.

"I knew them; they kidnapped my mother," Theseus explained. Percy looked at his brother curiously. "I did kidnap their half-sister."

"Who?" Percy asked. Chronos wore a bright smile the entire time.

"Helen," Theseus replied with a slightly paled expression.

"Helen of Troy," Percy said in awe.

Theseus sighed. "She wasn't from Troy then. She wasn't even married to Menelaus yet," he explained. "I was trying to stop a war, but the Dioscuri had to go and ruin it."

"You tried to play with destiny. The Dioscuri work for the Fates; they had to balance the future," Chronos said.

"Why are you bringing up the Dioscuri?" Percy questioned.

Chronos smiled appreciatively. "My wife created the concept of the Dioscuri," he said. "Ananke believed that there would always be those who would try to alter the future or prevent destiny from happening.

"Again, why does that concern us?" Theseus questioned. He was getting annoyed at the discussion of the Dioscuri.

Chronos frowned. "Castor and Pollux did not fulfill their potential. Yes, they helped make the Trojan War possible, which led to the rise of Greece as a power, but they were too power hungry and arrogant," Chronos explained.

"Just like most children of Zeus," Theseus replied. Percy frowned. He knew Thalia had that fatal flaw, but he didn't consider her a bad person.

"Exactly," Chronos said. He looked at Percy closely. "I know Thalia is your friend, but even she can fall prey to her fatal flaw. There's nothing wrong with them, but they aren't the best candidates for the Dioscuri. Therefore, Ananke looked at other children of the gods and discovered that the children of Poseidon were the best candidates because of their fatal flaw, loyalty."

"So, she needed twins of Poseidon to be born," Theseus hypothesized.

"Correct, but Poseidon has never had twins before. We are not sure why. Some believe it is his unpredictable nature, others think it has to do with the mix of power that he possesses," Chronos explained.

Theseus smiled. "It's not that; it has to do with Atlantis," he said. Chronos watched the demigod with a strange expression on his face.

Percy and Chronos both looked at the oldest child of Poseidon in anticipation. "Why?" Percy asked.

"Poseidon is the King of Atlantis. When he took the throne and subsequently the control of the oceans he obtained greater power and the curse or blessing depending on how you see it," Theseus said. Chronos motioned for him to continue. "The ancient Atlanteans used magic to control their royal line. They kept them from having twins. It helped lessen the likelihood that there would be fighting between siblings for the throne. For the most part it worked, but there will always be jealousy in families, so it wasn't fool proof."

"So, this curse keeps Poseidon from having twins?" Percy asked.

"Yes, it is a limitation of being the King of Atlantis," Theseus replied.

Chronos nodded. "Ananke decided to try an experiment. The Dioscuri force was attached to one of Poseidon's mates. She gave birth to a son and he became the King of Athens," he said.

Theseus's face paled. "You're talking about me," he said.

Chronos smiled. "Yes my boy; you were the first part of the test," he said.

"The first part," Theseus repeated.

"Yes, Perseus is the second," Chronos said before turning to look into the sea green eyes of Percy Jackson.

Percy backed up with a fearful expression on his face. "Me, what did she do?" Percy asked worriedly.

Chronos gave the boy a reassuring smile. "Nothing bad my boy; she gave each of you the power of the Dioscuri. The mental link that you share is part of it," he explained.

"I though the Dioscuri need to be twins?" Percy asked. Theseus nodded.

Chronos wore a serious expression. "I'm not sure what she did, but I think the Fates know. I waited here for you because the Fates asked me to. They wanted me to inform you of all that I've said," he said.

"What do we do now?" Theseus asked.

Chronos sighed. "All will be revealed soon enough. Did Percy tell you of the prophecy?" he asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?" Theseus asked.

"You both share the power of the Dioscuri. I can feel the psychic connection between you," Chronos said.

"You mean the way we were able to communicate with each other as I traveled here?" Percy asked.

"Yes, the Dioscuri could communicate with their minds," Chronos replied.

Theseus wore a thoughtful expression. "What are we supposed to do now?" he asked curiously.

Chronos sighed. "You must return to Camp Half Blood; there you will discover the next part of your quest," he informed.

"You don't know anything about it?" Percy questioned.

"I'm afraid not my boy," Chronos said. Theseus and Percy scowled. "This is the first part of your journey as the Dioscuri. A great upheaval is coming one that will dwarf the second Titan war. Be prepared; the world as you know it will change. Ultimately, the world will need both of you to survive." Percy and Theseus stared at the primordial with a look of trepidation on their faces.

Theseus finally shook the feeling of foreboding from his mind. "Thank you for helping us as much as you can," Theseus said.

"Is there a way you can help us get back to town?" Percy asked.

The old man snapped his fingers and a staff appeared in his hands with an hour glass at the top. The sands within the hourglass began to glow and the motorcycle that Percy rode appeared in the middle of the cavern as good as new. "Does that help?" Chronos asked slyly.

A broad smile stretched across Percy's face. "It sure does, thank you my lord," he said.

Chronos smiled at the boy. "You are most welcome Perseus. I must leave both of you. Be safe and remember who you are," he said before he began to glow and disappeared before the two demigod's eyes.

Percy walked toward the bike and checked it over. He looked back up at Theseus and gave him thumbs up. Theseus looked at his own thumb and gave his brother a strange look. Percy rolled his eyes. "It means everything is good bro," Percy said.

Theseus shook his head. "It's going to take me a while to get used to this time," he said.

Percy smiled. "You can start by helping me get the bike out of the cave," he said with wry smile.

Theseus chuckled. "Sure thing… a bro," he said.

Percy grinned. "There you go, come on," he said. Theseus joined his brother as they pushed the bike out of the cave. It was still dark outside, but the sun was just starting to peak up above the horizon. Percy sat on the bike and motioned for Theseus to sit behind him. Theseus reluctantly did as he was directed.

Theseus looked around as Percy started the motorcycle. "Are you sure this thing is safe?" he asked with worry evident in his eyes.

Percy chuckled at his brother's concern. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe," he replied. Theseus held onto his brother as Percy hit the lights and then the acceleration before they drove off back to town.

After few hours of driving the two brothers reached the train station. Percy parked the motorcycle and led his brother into the train station. Theseus marveled at the train as Percy pulled him onboard. They entered their train cabin and Percy crashed on the couch. Theseus sat in a chair and looked out the window as the train began its way east.

"This is amazing," Theseus said.

Percy sighed wearily. "I know, it's as amazing as the last hundred times you said it," Percy said.

Theseus blushed at his brother's words. "Sorry little brother, but this is all new to me," he said.

Percy sighed. "I know," he began. Percy yawned, but it was clear that he was too hyped up to sleep. He silently cursed his ADHD. He sat back up on the couch and turned to look at his older brother. "What are we going to do?"

Theseus smiled. He turned from the window and regarded his little brother with amusement. "Let's train," he replied.

Percy smiled widely. "Okay"

_**AN: A fluffy little chapter, but I had some more information on the Dioscuri to add early on. Plus, I changed around the idea of the primordial gods and those that were first. In the Orphic Cosmogony Ananke and Chronos were the first beings, this creation story deals with the cosmic egg, therefore I used this idea for this story. This is important as it plays an important role in this story and those that follow. Stay tuned, much more to come in this story.**_


	7. Return of the King

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: The Legend of the Dioscuri

Chapter 7: Return of the King

**Third Person's POV**

_Manhattan, NY – three days later_

Theseus and Percy stepped out of the train station. Percy had called camp earlier that day and Chiron had promised that Argus would pick them up in one of the camp vans. The two sons of Poseidon stood on the sidewalk waiting for the van. A white van pulled around the corner with the familiar strawberry farm sign on the side. Percy smiled as he watched the many eyed guardian of camp pull up in front of them. Percy opened the side door and stepped inside. Argus's eyes all stood open wide when they saw Theseus.

Theseus smiled at Argus. "It's been a long time my friend," Theseus said. Argus nodded before a bright smile crossed his face.

Percy smiled at the two. "Argus, let's get home," he said. Argus nodded before pulling back into traffic and steering for Long Island.

Theseus marveled at the sights of the city before him. He looked up at the skyscrapers and sat in awe at the sheer numbers of people that lived and worked there. Percy smiled at the awed expression on his brother's face.

"Don't worry Theo, I'll make sure to bring you back to explore. This is my home turf," Percy said with a broad smile on his face.

Theseus grinned. "Thanks little bro, I'd like that," he replied.

Argus drove the van through Manhattan toward Long Island. After an hour they were finally in Long Island headed toward the strawberry farm. An hour and a half later they pulled down the farm road and entered the farm. Argus stopped; Percy and Theseus got out of the van and gave their thanks to the camp security guard. Argus smiled before driving off.

Percy looked up the hill toward Thalia's tree; he smiled at the sight of his home. He turned toward his older brother, Theo stood straight with his mouth open. His eyes were closed and Percy was trying to understand what was going on.

"Theo, are you okay?" Percy asked.

A broad smile crossed Theo's face. He opened his eyes to reveal sea green orbs that almost glowed with happiness. "It's beautiful here and I can feel the demigods at camp. So many in one place was unheard of in my time."

Percy nodded. "Come on, I'll show you our home." Theseus grinned at the sound of the word home. He nodded and followed his brother up the hill to the tall pine tree.

The two demigods passed the through the magical border of camp and stood on the hill looking down upon the camp.

"It's more beautiful than I imagined," Theo said.

"It's the best place for demigods." Percy grinned at the sight of his home and all the campers that walked around. "Come on let's go see Chiron." Theseus nodded with a wry smile on his face.

As Percy and Theseus walked through camp many of the campers said their hellos to the son of Poseidon while they shot curious glances at Theseus. None had ever seen a demigod in their mid-twenties before. Percy smiled as he wondered what they would do when they found out the truth.

The two sons of Poseidon walked quickly toward the Big House. They climbed up the wrap around porch before Percy knocked on the door. Chiron called for him to enter. Percy opened the door and the two stepped inside.

"Percy, welcome back," Chiron yelled, but his voice faltered when he saw the man standing at Percy's side. "Theseus"

Theseus stepped forward. Chiron was in his wheel chair, but Theseus knew the face of his old teacher. "Chiron… you old horse." Theo smiled broadly at his old teacher before the smile shifted into a curious expression. "Speaking of the horse… a… where is your horse's ass?"

Chiron was happier than Percy had ever seen him before, but when Theo asked about his horse's rear Chiron's face turned crimson. "This is a special contraption. Let's just say that it's a… hidden from view." Chiron turned back to Percy. "So, this is what the quest was about. You brought back your brother."

Theo smiled. "The Fates brought me back old friend. Percy just happened to free me from Prometheus and his monsters."

Chiron nodded. "Well it is certainly good to see you Theseus."

Percy smiled. "I call him Theo," he exclaimed. Theseus rolled his eyes.

Chiron grinned wickedly. "Theo huh, I like it."

Theseus shook his head. "I might as well get used to it," he replied sarcastically.

"The Fates must need help if they brought you back, but why did you accept?" Chiron asked.

Theseus's face darkened. "They gave me a second chance. I can make amends for what I did," he replied.

Chiron frowned. "No one blames you. Medea had you under her spell," he said. Percy listened closely. Annabeth had read to him about Theseus and he understood that Chiron was talking about the affair with Medea that led to his wife Hippolyta's death and the death of their son Hippolytus.

Theseus nodded, but Percy could tell it was a reluctant gesture. "Some would argue with you," he commented. Chiron sighed.

Percy cleared his throat. Chiron and Theseus both looked at him curiously. "Can I take Theo to our cabin, and then give him a tour of camp?" Percy asked.

Chiron's serious expression faded. He looked up at Percy with a broad smile. "A good idea Percy," Chiron began. The old Centaur's smile shifted to a mischievous one. "Theo it's good to see you again."

Theseus shook his head as Percy pulled him out of the Big House. The two brothers walked toward cabin number three. Percy smiled at the low, long and solid building made of grey stone. Theseus smiled when he saw the pieces of sea shell and coral imbedded in the walls. Percy opened the door to the cabin and the walls inside glowed like abalone. The cabin smelt like sea salt and the fountain stood in the back of the cabin emitting a fine mist into the air. Theseus's smiled widened as he took in the interior of the cabin. He looked out the windows and saw the ocean in the distance.

"What do you think?" Percy asked.

Theseus just walked around the cabin in a daze. He marveled at the feel of the place. "It feels like home," he said as a broad smile stretched across his face.

Percy grinned at his brother's words. "I know." Percy placed his bag on his bunk and sat down.

Theseus continued to look around the place. He turned toward his brother and said, "Which bunk is mine?"

There were six bunks in the room. Percy's was in one corner and a larger bunk was in the opposite corner. "That's Tyson's bunk," Percy said as he pointed toward the large bunk in the other corner. "You can take any of the others."

Theseus nodded before he sat down on a bunk across the room from his brother's. "I'll take this one," he said as he leaned back on the bunk. "Are we going for that tour now?"

Percy jumped up and clapped his hands together. "Sure, let's start with the other cabins."

Theseus stood and followed his little brother out of the cabin and around the horseshoe group of cabins. Theseus noticed other cabins under construction. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Percy grinned. "These are the cabins for the minor gods," he said.

Theseus looked toward a pitch black cabin that was under construction close to the horseshoe group of cabins. "Which cabin is that?" he asked.

Percy grinned. "That's the Hades cabin. The gods agreed to respect Hades and also build cabins for the minor gods."

"Why is that?" Theseus questioned.

Percy's crooked grin spread across his face. "They wanted to reward me for my help during the war, so I asked for them to respect the other gods and to claim their children by the time they are thirteen years old."

Theseus listened curiously. "You did a good thing there Perce," Theseus said.

"Thanks, I didn't want demigods to never be claimed. They deserve at least that much from their parents," Percy replied. Theseus nodded.

Percy led his brother passed the cabins. Percy stopped in front of a grey building with an owl carved over the door. When Theseus saw the owl he frowned. "Why are we here?" Theo asked.

Percy looked at his brother worriedly. "This is Annabeth's cabin; I was going to check to see if she was here," he said.

Theseus nodded. "Can we finish the tour first?" Theo asked. Percy looked at the cabin again, and then sighed. "Okay, I'll take you to the sword fighting arena." Theseus smiled as Percy led him away from the Athena cabin. They walked to the armory first, Percy opened the door and the two brothers stepped inside. The old armory was filled with all types of weapons, but Theseus had his eyes peeled for two weapons; a sword and a club. He analyzed the shelves of weapons before he saw the glint of celestial bronze. Most weapons in the armory were made of the material, but this sword sat perched on the top of a pile of weapons near the ceiling of the armory. Theseus looked around the floor until his eyes fell upon a ladder. He picked it up and propped it up against the shelves.

"Did you find something?" Percy asked curiously.

Theseus smiled at his brother. "Maybe"

Theseus climbed the ladder until he was in front of the sword. He pulled on the handle of the blade, but it was stuck. Theseus pulled harder before a large celestial bronze club rolled forward. Theo caught the club and the sword before they could fall off the shelf. Theo held the club first; he smiled as he recognized his old weapon. The leather strap was still attached. He marveled at how the weapon could be in such good shape for being thousands of years old. Theo strapped the club to his back. He picked up the sword and looked at the blade. On the side of the blade was the royal symbol of Athens, an owl with an olive branch in its mouth. Theseus's mind was flooded with memories. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He searched the top shelf until he found a leather scabbard for the sword. He strapped the scabbard around his waist before he sheathed the sword. He climbed down the ladder and faced his little brother.

"A sword I can understand, but what about the club?" Percy asked.

Theo smiled as he patted the club on his back. "An old spoil of battle," he began. He took out the club and swung the weapon in the air. "You'd be surprised when a club comes in handy." He strapped the club to his back again and stepped out of the armory. "Are we going to the arena or not?"

Percy chuckled. "Sure," he said as he led the way next door. They both walked into the arena. A dozen kids with blonde hair and grey eyes were practicing. Theseus frowned at the sight of so many children of Athena. "Malcolm, over here."

Malcolm Stewart, the second in command of the Athena cabin sheathed his sword. He gave a few orders to his siblings before he jogged over to Percy and Theseus. He gave Percy a short nod before his gaze rested on the eldest son of Poseidon. "Who's this?"

Percy grinned at the question. "You know my solo quest, right?" he asked.

Malcolm nodded. "Of course, it was the only solo quest in over a thousand years. I can't…" Malcolm began before Percy cut him off.

"Malcolm, this is my brother Theseus," Percy said.

Malcolm's mouth dropped in shock. "Like the ancient hero Theseus?" he asked.

Theseus rolled his eyes. "Yeah kid, the eldest son of Poseidon," he said with a bit of resentment in his voice. Percy eyed his brother curiously.

Malcolm looked a little unnerved by Theseus's tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

"Do you think you could get your cabin to exit the arena floor?" Theseus said stiffly as he gestured between Percy and himself.

Malcolm nodded once he realized what Theseus was asking him. "Sorry, we were just finishing up," he said before he ran off to lead his cabin out of the arena.

Percy looked at his brother with a stern expression on his face. "Are you feeling okay?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine; I just want to practice," Theseus replied.

Percy sighed deeply. He knew something was wrong, but he could tell that Theseus wouldn't explain. "Okay, we'll practice."

The two sons of Poseidon stood in the center of the arena with their swords in hand. Clarisse and a few other campers sat in the bleachers. They watched the two siblings closely.

Theseus bowed his head toward Perseus; Percy mimicked the gesture. Percy lunged forward with the point of Riptide aimed toward his brother's chest. The strike was quick and deadly, but Theseus was too fast. He spun out of the way and swung his own sword in an arc that nearly cut his brother in half. Percy moved quickly, but he now understood how good his older brother really was.

Percy concentrated on his inner power. He remembered the training with his brother. His ADHD would help in the fight, but would it be enough, Percy wondered.

The two brothers regained their composure and so their stand-off was renewed. Percy jabbed his sword forward with an experimental strike. Theseus slapped the strike away with the edge of his sword. Percy recovered quickly; he gave a wry smile to his brother. He faked to the left with a slash from his sword before he spun to the right with his sword in a wide arc. The blade passed over Theseus's head as he ducked out of the way. Theseus pushed his leg forward toward Percy's shin. Percy jumped over the kicked and jabbed his sword forward toward his brother's side. Theseus caught the edge of the blade and began a move that Percy knew well. Percy responded in kind as he spun his own sword. The two swords struck together, but the usual disarmament of one opponent was replaced with both swords falling to the floor of the arena with a loud clang.

Theseus looked at his little brother with a surprised expression on his face.

"I know that move as well bro," Percy said.

Theseus grinned at his little brother. "Good, because I invented it," he said.

Percy shook his head. "I should have known," Percy replied. He looked down at his forearm and frowned. A small cut was on his arm, blood dripped onto the floor. Percy watched the blood with a shocked expression on his face. Theseus felt a little sorry for his brother; he knew there would be a little adjustment period for him when he lost the Achilles' Curse. Theseus put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Percy looked into his brother's sea green eyes. "I'm okay; it's just going to take some time to get used to it."

"What's wrong Prissy, did you hurt your pride?" Clarisse asked mockingly before she walked toward the two brothers. When she saw the blood on the ground she realized that Percy had been injured. "How?"

Percy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I lost the curse," he said. Clarisse stood in front of him in shock. "I had to free my brother." Percy motioned toward Theseus.

When Percy said brother Clarisse turned toward Theseus slack jawed. "Brother?" she asked.

"Theseus, son of Poseidon," he said. Clarisse's eyes grew big when she heard the name. "You must be a daughter of Ares."

Clarisse cleared her throat. "You have a problem with that?" she asked with her eyes narrowed.

Theseus's grin widened. "No, your dad and I go way back," he said.

Screams from outside the sword arena drew everyone's attention. "What's going on?" Clarisse yelled as she ran for the door. Percy and Theseus were close behind her. They reached the center of the horseshoe of cabins. In the center of the horseshoe stood a very familiar Cyclops with an equally familiar minor god in his arms. Tyson looked bruised and battered, but the minor god looked worse. His usual blue skin was almost a chalky white.

"Tyson," Percy yelled as he ran to his little brother's side.

Theseus remembered the name, but he was too shocked to look at the Cyclops because the minor god in his Cyclops brother's arms was none other than Triton, the heir to the throne of Atlantis. "Triton," Theseus yelled as he joined his brother. Little did Theseus know that this was the beginning of the second phase of the prophecy; a beginning to events that would change his life and that of his brother's forever.

_**AN: Another chapter done. This a little similar to the previous story, but it will become increasingly different as the chapters go on, so stay tuned.**_


	8. Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 8: Sorrow

**Third Person's POV**

_Camp Half Blood_

Percy and Theseus sat on the ground next to Tyson and Triton. Theseus took Triton from the Cyclops's hands. Several campers gathered around the sons of Poseidon. Tyson sighed when he saw Percy.

Percy looked at the campers around him and scowled. "Go get help, now!" he yelled. The campers ran off, some toward the Big House for Chiron and others to the Apollo cabin.

"Atlantis has fallen," Tyson said. Theseus and Percy stared at their little brother in shock.

"What happened?" Theseus asked, still stunned from what he heard.

Tyson sighed as tears streamed down his face. "Oceanus attacked. He had so many monsters. Army could not hold," he explained. Percy hugged his little brother to calm him down. Tyson eventually passed out from exhaustion. A few Hephaestus kids carried him to the infirmary. Percy and Theseus carried Triton to the infirmary.

Will Solace and a few other Apollo campers worked on the eldest child of Poseidon. Theseus may have been the eldest demigod child of the sea god, but Triton was still much older. Theseus held his older brother's hand as Percy sat on the other side of the bed. Percy didn't have a good relationship with Triton, but he still cared for his older brother.

"You seem rather close to Triton," Percy said curiously.

Theo sighed. "He hated me at first. He was jealous when I was born, but we became good friends after a time, and then we decided that we would be true brothers of the sea. I missed him. I guess I never knew how much until I saw him today."

Percy nodded. "I wish I could have that relationship with him," Percy admitted.

Theo smiled at his little brother. "Don't worry; Triton will overcome his jealousy. He's really a good brother. I wish I could say Amphitrite was a good stepmother."

"She hates you too?" Percy questioned.

Theo grimaced. "Hates a good word for the way she feels. Loathsome would be another."

Percy shivered at the thought. "I guess she can never overcome her feelings of betrayal."

Theseus nodded. "She's very much like Hera in that regard."

"She's a daughter of Oceanus. You don't think she'd help her father, do you?" Percy asked.

Theseus's eyes narrowed. "The Amphitrite I knew wouldn't do that, but that was a long time ago," he began. He looked lost in thought for a few seconds. "Betrayal, anger and jealousy can change a person. It can make them do things they never thought they could do." Percy could see the pain in his brother's eyes. He wanted to question Theo further, but he knew this wasn't the time.

An exhausted moan escaped Triton's lips. The blue hue to his skin had returned and the cuts and abrasions had healed. His brilliant fluorescent green eyes opened. He looked around the infirmary with a bewildered look on his face. He saw Percy and kept a neutral expression on his face, but when he saw Theseus his eyes grew big with surprise. "Theseus," he said with a raspy voice.

"It's good to see you big brother," Theo said.

Triton tried to sit up, but he slid back down as pain shot up his spine. "I think I'll lie down."

Theo smiled at his brother. "A good idea." His amused expression disappeared as he thought about the recent events. "What happened?"

Triton sighed wearily. "Oceanus attacked us; we never knew what hit us," he explained. Theseus's expression darkened. "Father was captured."

"What about your mother?" Percy asked.

Triton turned toward Percy with a look of disdain on his face. He turned back toward Theseus and looked down in guilt as he saw the disapproving look in his brother's eyes. "I don't know."

Theseus put his hand on his older brother's shoulder. "We'll stop Oceanus and free your mother and our father." Triton smiled at his brother. "Now get some rest because you'll need it." Theseus stood up and Percy followed his lead.

Triton looked at Percy cautiously. "Can I speak to you?" he asked.

Percy nodded. Theseus smiled at his two brothers before he left the infirmary. Percy sat down in the chair nearest to his brother's bed. He gave his older brother a curious look.

Triton ran his hand through his hair nervously. Percy smiled because it was a gesture common to Poseidon and his children. "I wanted to tell you something Perseus," he said.

Percy grimaced at his full name. "Call me Percy," he said.

Triton nodded. "I'm sorry that I treated you so badly. I shouldn't blame you for our father's infidelity," he said.

Percy gave his older brother a reassuring smile. "It must be hard to meet a half-brother and not feel jealous," he replied.

Triton nodded. "I felt the same way about Theseus at first, but seeing him reminded me that I shouldn't treat you badly. It's not your fault that you were born. Besides, how can I feel anything except pride for a brother that saved Olympus?"

Percy smiled at the question. "I guess you could feel jealous."

Triton frowned. "I guess you're right, but I don't feel that way. I feel proud to be your brother."

Percy's crooked grin spread across his face. It was a sight that Triton couldn't help but copy. Percy leaned forward and hugged his older brother. It was a gesture that epitomized who Percy Jackson was, but it still shocked the eldest son of Poseidon. Percy pulled away to see a shocked expression on his brother's face. "Sorry, I'm a hugger."

Triton laughed at the statement. "So is dad," he added. Percy's grin widened.

Percy stood up. "Now get some sleep big brother. Theseus is right; we have a lot of work to do," he said before he left the infirmary.

Percy walked toward his cabin, but something made him change direction toward the lake. He reached the sandy lakeshore. He saw the canoe dock and walked toward the end, but stopped when he saw a very familiar curly blonde haired girl sitting at the end. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. He walked up and sat beside her with his feet dangling off the dock. "Hey Wise Girl," he said as he lightly bumped her shoulder.

Annabeth stiffened at his touch. "Why didn't you call or Iris Message me?" she asked with an annoyed expression on her face.

Percy scowled at her tone. "You told me not to bother you," Percy defended.

"You should know when it is an emergency that you should call me," Annabeth began. She bit her bottom lip. "I had to find out that you went on a solo quest from Malcolm."

Percy sighed. "I didn't want to worry you, besides I was following your direction. I didn't want to mess your plans up again," he said.

Annabeth sighed. She knew Percy would say something like that, and then she remembered what she needed to talk to him about. Her grey eyes darkened and she bit her lip harder in worry. "I need to talk to you about something."

An image ran through Percy's mind. It was the argument he saw when he lost the Achilles Curse. He had a bad feeling about this conversation. "What do you need to tell me?" he asked worriedly.

"I've been working so hard on Olympus. It's not fair to you." Annabeth chose her words carefully.

"I know, but it's your dream and I'll stand by you."

Annabeth shook her head. "It's my dream Percy, not yours. You still need to find what you want to do."

"I want to be with you."

Annabeth felt her heart clench. He was making this so hard for her, she thought. "I think we need to take a break."

Percy froze when he heard the word break. Annabeth saw the look on his face and her worse fear came to fruition. "You're breaking up with me?" he asked in shock.

Annabeth stood up quickly. Percy followed her lead. "No, I just think we need to take it slow. You need to find out what you want to do."

Percy ran his hand through his hair. "Taking a break means only one thing Wise Girl."

Annabeth flinched at the name. "No it doesn't. We can take a break and still be together."

Percy shook his head. "No we can't." He looked into her eyes before his green eyes flashed in realization. "Your mother put you up to this."

Annabeth's grey eyes widened. "No, she only explained things to me."

"Yeah, she told you to break up with me and you went along. Not much to explain there," Percy said harshly.

"There's no need to get mad Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied.

Percy's green eyes darkened. "Don't call me that," he spat. "I really cared for you Annabeth, but it looks like it was one sided." He turned to walk away.

Annabeth's anger rose. "What are you doing? Don't walk away from me," she yelled.

Percy turned with his fists clenched in anger. "I'll do what I want Annabeth Chase. I don't answer to you," he said before he stormed off toward his cabin. Annabeth stood there in shock as she finally realized what happened. She had broken up with Percy. She had never seen him so angry with her before. She looked back at the lake and noticed a whirlpool in the middle of the green water. The water went back to normal as Percy entered his cabin. "What did I do?" she whispered as she walked back to her cabin with her head lowered in despair.

* * *

_Poseidon Cabin…_

Percy slammed the door to his cabin after he entered. Theo sat on his bunk. He looked at his little brother worriedly. "What happened?" he asked.

Percy walked to the nearest wall and punched it hard. A loud crack, and then a cry of pain echoed through the cabin. Theseus rushed to his brother's side. He grabbed Percy's hand carefully and looked at it. He could tell that Percy cracked a knuckle. He pulled his brother into the bathroom and bandaged his hand before giving him a piece of ambrosia. After the hand was bandaged and both sons of Poseidon were carefully seated on their bunks Theseus said, "Now, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Percy sighed as he looked at his injured hand. "Annabeth broke up with me," he said.

Theseus tried to look surprised, but he wasn't. He knew from experience that you couldn't trust Athena and her children were no better. "I'm sorry," he said.

Percy looked at his brother. "You hate Athena's kids don't you?" Percy asked.

Theseus looked shocked for a moment. "Why do you think that?" he asked.

Percy sighed. "I saw that look you gave Malcolm and the tone of your voice. I saw how you got irritated when I talked about Annabeth on the quest. I just guessed that you hated them."

"I don't like them, but hate is a strong word."

"Why do you dislike them?"

Theseus's face darkened as he remembered. "I was close to Athena when I first became King of Athens."

"How close?" Percy asked, but the look on Theseus's face told him everything he needed to hear. "You loved her?"

Theo nodded reluctantly. "With all my heart," he replied softly.

"What happened?" Percy asked curiously.

"She broke my heart. She did the same thing Annabeth did to you."

Percy felt a pain in his chest. "I can't believe she listened to her mother. I thought she cared for me."

Theo felt his own pain. He felt the same way about Athena. "Athena and her kids are an enigma," he began, but the blank look on Percy's face made Theo smile. "They're strange, okay?" Percy's cheeks reddened. "They think more than they feel. She probably does care for you, but her mind will always over rule her heart, just like her mother."

Percy looked down at the ground. "I'm tired," he said before he lay down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

Theseus watched his brother before he too settled down to sleep, but he could hear his brother softly crying. He felt terrible for his little brother, but he knew he'd get over it. However, deep within Theseus's heart, he knew that he had never gotten over Athena.

_**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I think most of you could see this coming. This starts the major changes between the original story and this rewrite, so stay tuned.**_


	9. Relapse

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 9: Relapse

**Third Person's POV**

_Camp Half Blood_

Theo and Percy awoke early the next morning. Percy's eyes were still red and puffy, but Theo didn't say anything. They both got ready for the day in a hurry. They wanted to see Triton and Tyson. They left their cabin and ran to the infirmary. The few campers that were awake looked at them curiously. Percy waved to those he knew before he and Theo entered the infirmary. They made their way into the room where Triton was located. They walked inside and were greeted by Tyson standing in front of the bed with Triton sitting on the edge of the bed. Triton's blue skin shined and his green eyes glowed with vitality.

Tyson turned and smiled at the sight of his two brothers. "Percy," he yelled before pulling him into a bear hug.

Percy's face paled. "Can't… breathe," he gasped. Theo and Triton tried to hold in their laughter.

Tyson let go of her Percy; the Cyclop's cheeks were red with embarrassment. "Sorry," he said sadly.

Percy took a few deep breaths before checking that his ribs were still in one piece. "No worries Ty," he replied. Tyson sighed in relief. A mischievous grin swept across Percy's face. He motioned toward Theseus. "Tyson, this is our big brother Theseus."

Theseus's eyes widened before Tyson pulled the older demigod into another bear hug. Percy and Triton both broke out in fits of laughter. Tyson had lifted Theo off the ground with the hug. Theo's face turned blue before Tyson sat him back on the ground and released him from the death grip. Theseus breathed in deeply as he leaned over with his hands on his knees. "Thank the gods," he said in relief. He finally stood up straight and looked at Tyson. "Nice to meet you Ty," Theo said before he leaned back to pop a vertebrae back into place.

"Another big brother… so cool," Tyson said. Percy looked at the Cyclops before he shook his head in amusement.

"You've been talking to the Apollo cabin again," Percy said. Tyson nodded.

Triton cleared his throat; his brothers all turned to look at him. "Now that I'm feeling better, where can I go to get some food?" he asked.

Tyson grinned with his crooked teeth. "Peanut butter," he yelled before he ran out the door to the dining pavilion.

Triton's eyebrows raised as a surprised expression crossed his face. "I thought that was his battle cry?" he asked.

Percy chuckled. "In more ways than one," Percy quipped as he held the door open for his older brothers.

The three brothers stepped out of the infirmary. By this time most of camp was awake and headed to the dining pavilion. Campers stared at the three brothers as they walked toward the pavilion, most stared at Triton. It wasn't every day that you saw a blue skinned man walk through camp not to mention the messenger of the sea and the heir to the throne of Atlantis. The brothers walked into the dining pavilion. All eyes were on them as they walked to the Poseidon table. The Athena campers watched them closely. Annabeth looked at Percy her eyes were red and puffy, but Percy kept his gaze on his table and would not look at her or her siblings. Theseus and Triton saw the glares from the Athena kids and the sad look from Annabeth. They sat down at the Poseidon table; Tyson was munching on a bowl of peanut butter cereal.

The dryads brought food to the table. They giggled when they looked at Triton; he gave them a brilliant smile. Theseus chuckled at the sight. "You never change do you Tri?" Theseus asked in amusement.

Triton grinned at the question. "What can I say, the ladies like me," he replied.

Percy laughed. "He's the Apollo of the sea," Percy quipped.

Triton gave a surprised and a mock hurt expression. "I don't sing and I certainly don't haiku," he said with a straight face before he began to laugh. Percy and Theo both joined him in laughing until their sides hurt.

Someone cleared their throat. They all looked up to see Malcolm, son of Athena. His face was red and he wore an angry scowl. Percy visibly stiffened at the sight.

Triton looked at Percy with concern. He could also tell that Theseus wasn't happy. "What can I do for you?" Triton asked politely.

Triton's tone took him by surprise. "I need to talk to Percy," he said.

Theseus clenched his hands in anger. "You can speak to all of us," Theo said.

Percy put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's okay Theo," Percy said.

Theo shrugged his brother's hand off his shoulder. "It's not okay," Theo replied. "This Athena spawn can talk to all of us or none of us," he said.

Malcolm's eyes narrowed. "Don't push it sea spawn," he replied.

Theseus was about to stand up, but Triton pushed him back down. "Let's don't cause a scene. I apologize for my brother," Triton said. Theo glared at his brother. "What do you have to say to Percy?"

Malcolm kept his gaze away from Theo. "I wanted to ask him why he hurt my sister?" he asked with barely controlled rage.

"How he hurt your sister?" Theo exploded. Theo stood and glared at the son of Athena. "Your damn sister broke up with my brother because she was stupid enough to listen to your damn mother." Theo shook with rage. "I should drown your damn cabin."

Triton stood and pulled his brother away from the now visibly scared son of Athena. "Theseus, you can't threaten people. Pull yourself together," Triton warned.

Theo looked into his older brother's eyes. He felt the guilt well up into his chest. He was acting like he had when he was alive before. The pain of his breakup with Athena had resurfaced when Annabeth broke up with Percy. He took a few deep breaths and concentrated on calming himself. He turned back to Malcolm with regret and shame written all over his face. "I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have threatened you," he apologized.

Malcolm stood there stunned. His face was still pale, but the color returned when Triton smiled at him reassuringly. "Percy is that true?" he asked.

Percy sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. He nodded, which made Malcolm's eyes grow wide in shock. "She told me that we needed to take a break. We got into an argument," Percy said. He looked at the Athena table. Annabeth had her head in her hands. She didn't want this attention. "Yeah, we're no longer together."

Malcolm could see the pain in Percy's eyes. He knew that he spoke the truth. He looked over at Annabeth, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry that I was so angry. I made the wrong assumption," he said before he turned and walked back to his table.

All eyes were on the Poseidon table before everyone shifted to look at Annabeth. She sunk down in her chair at the attention. Percy saw the sympathetic looks he was given from his friends. He shook his head. "I lost my appetite," he said before he ran out of the dining pavilion.

Theo was going to run after him, but Triton held his arm. "You've done enough," Triton chastised.

Theo sunk down on his chair. "You're right," he said. He played with his food, but didn't look interested in eating. He finally pushed his tray away. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. Theo looked at his two brothers, but didn't say anything before he walked out of the dining pavilion.

Triton sighed before going back to his food. He turned toward Tyson. Tyson sat in shock. "Anniebeth hurt brother," he said loudly.

Annabeth heard Tyson's words. She began to cry before she ran out of the dining pavilion. No one had ever seen her cry, but Tyson's words had been the last straw.

Tyson watched her run out. Triton could feel his little brother's conflicted emotions. Tyson stood up and left the pavilion. Triton knew that he probably went to the Hephaestus cabin to work the forge to get his mind off everything that happened. Triton finished his food quickly and left. He had a good idea where Percy would be.

* * *

_Long Island Sound – The Fireworks Beach_

Percy sat in the sand as he watched the waves crash against the shore. He couldn't get the image of Annabeth's face when Theseus was yelling at Malcolm out of his mind. Her eyes were red and he knew she had been crying in private. He felt sorry for her and he hated himself for feeling that way. "She's the one that broke up with me," he whispered.

"So, why do you feel so bad for her?" a familiar voice asked.

Percy turned to see Triton standing only a few feet from him. "Why do I care how she feels? Why should I?" he asked.

Triton walked over and sat down in the sand beside his little brother. He couldn't believe he had treated Percy so badly the first time he'd met him. It was clear to him that Percy was a very unique demigod. He cared so much more for others than himself. "You're a unique demigod."

Percy looked at his brother skeptically. "There's nothing that special. Yeah, I'm a child of the big three and I have powers, but there are so many demigods that are better than me."

Triton laughed. Percy's face dropped at the sound. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at what you just said." Percy looked up as a tear slid down his cheek. "You feel so much for others. Most demigods are selfish because they have to be. They have to look out for themselves because no one else will. Percy, you look out for others without thinking of yourself. Some may call that a flaw, but its strength, something to be admired."

Percy smiled at his brother. His cheeks were red, but his eyes shined at the words his brother told him. "Thanks Triton."

Triton grinned at his brother. "I'm sorry about Theseus. He didn't have to make the breakup harder on you by acting the way he did."

"I know he doesn't like Athena; I guess my breakup reminded him of what happened between the two of them."

Triton nodded. "You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for." Percy blushed again. "Do you know the story of how Athena was born?"

Percy looked at his brother curiously; it was a strange change in topics. "She was born from Zeus's head." Percy gave a disgusted look.

Triton chuckled. "I agree; not the best way to be born." Percy nodded. "Metis was the Titan of Wisdom and Deep Thought." Percy listened closely. "When she was born, Hera was rather upset, as you can imagine. Zeus sent her to a distant shore to live. He sent her to live with me and my daughter Pallas."

Percy eyes lit up at the name. "Like Pallas Athena," he said.

Triton nodded sadly. "Pallas was my daughter. Athena and she became like sisters. They were incredibly close and I thought of Athena like my own child."

"I never knew that," Percy admitted. He could see the hurt in Triton's eyes. "What happened to Pallas?"

"Zeus had created an enchantment of protection around Athena when she was a godling,"Triton began. Percy gave his brother a stupid look. Triton smiled at how clueless his little brother could be sometimes. "A godling is a child god. Before we gain our full powers and immortality we grow to adulthood. Athena was closer to adulthood when she was born because of how she was born. However, she was not completely immortal yet and neither was Pallas. They sparred rather roughly because they were both so competitive. I warned them to be careful, but I was away one morning when they were sparring and they fought too hard. When I returned they were both bloody and battered. Athena survived because of Zeus's protection, but Pallas faded." Tears began to flow down his face as he remembered that day. "I banished Athena from my sight. I blamed her when it was really my fault for not watching them more intently. I haven't spoken to Athena since that day. Her breakup with Theseus only caused the rift between us to grow."

Percy sat in the sand with a shocked expression. "Is that why father hates her so much?" Percy asked.

Triton regarded his brother curiously. "No, it has nothing to do with Pallas. Nor does it have anything to do with the competition for Athens."

"What does it have to do with?"

Triton sighed. "It has everything to do with Theseus. Father overheard Athena breakup with Theseus. Father blames her for what happened to Theseus. He believes that the breakup caused Theseus to change, which led to his downfall."

Percy's brow was furrowed in thought. "What do you think?"

"I think the breakup destroyed or at least weakened the good within our brother. He let anger; pain and pride rule his actions after that. It led to the actions that cost him the throne and eventually his life." Triton looked down at the sand when he finished.

"He's still not over the breakup?" Percy asked.

Triton frowned. "Clearly he's not. I hope the good brother that I know stays; I wouldn't ever want to see Theseus like he was toward the end of his life."

Percy nodded. He never wanted to see Theseus act the way he did in the dining pavilion ever again. "What do we do now?"

Triton smiled. "Percy, you're stronger than anyone gives you credit for. I think we need to give Theseus some time to reconcile with himself, and then we have a kingdom and parents to save."

Percy smiled before he jumped to his feet. He lowered his hand to his older brother. Triton grinned before he took his brother's hand. Percy pulled Triton up to his feet and the two brothers walked back to camp.

Little did Triton and Percy know that Theseus had sat on the other side of a sand dune hidden from sight; he had heard their entire conversation. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He hated himself for what he had said at the dining pavilion. He swore that he would never let his brothers down again. He stood and wiped the sand from his clothes. He wiped the tears away before he strode off to camp with a determined look on his face.

_**AN: Next chapter will begin the second part of the quest to save Atlantis and Poseidon, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	10. The Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 10: The Hunter

**Third Person's POV**

_Camp Half Blood_

Triton awoke in the Poseidon cabin; he looked around and saw Theseus sitting on the edge of his bed polishing his sword. "How do you feel today?" Triton asked.

Theseus looked at his brother with a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry that I was such a jerk. I thought all of that anger was long gone. I'm scared to think what would have happened if you didn't intervene."

Triton gave his brother a reassuring smile. "You're not a bad person. We all make mistakes."

Theseus shook his head. "I can't afford to lose control of my emotions. You know what happened last time," Theo said.

Triton groaned in annoyance at his brother. "It wasn't your fault. Medea and her magic were too strong."

"She could have never gotten control over me without my emotional breakdown," Theo said.

"Theseus, you're not the same person who lost control. You've had many years to overcome it and you did. It was just a relapse. I know it won't happen again," Triton said.

Theseus stood up and made his bunk. "I wish I could believe that." He walked out of the cabin toward the dining pavilion.

"He still blames himself," Percy said as he sat up in his bunk.

Triton smiled at his brother before he nodded sadly. "He does, but we'll be there to help him."

Percy's crooked grin widened. "You've got that right." Percy looked around the cabin. "Where's Tyson?"

Triton smiled. "Tyson is at breakfast," he replied. Triton chuckled. "You know how he likes to eat."

Percy laughed. "Tyson would make a great food competition champion," he said. Triton looked at his brother strangely. "You know the food competitions on television." Triton shook his head. Percy grinned mischievously at his brother's lack of knowledge of modern activities. "Never mind, we better get to breakfast." Percy stood and changed clothes quickly. Triton and Percy left their cabin and walked to the dining pavilion. When they entered the campers began to whisper. The Stolls, Will Solace, Jake Mason, and many others all shot Percy sympathetic looks. Percy noticed that Annabeth wasn't at breakfast this morning. The two brothers grabbed some food before sacrificing it. They sat at the Poseidon table and began to eat.

The dining pavilion became quiet again as twelve girls clad in silver entered. They looked around before they walked to Artemis's table. Percy saw Thalia walk to the Athena table. She spoke to Malcolm for a few minutes. She looked at the empty chair next to the son of Athena. She saw Percy watching her; she gave him a sad stare. Percy couldn't take it; he stood and walked out of the pavilion. Theo looked at Triton and sighed. "I feel sorry for him," Theo said.

Triton nodded. "He has to reconcile with the pain sometime. You know that better than most," Triton said.

Theo frowned at the memories. "I just hope he takes it better than I did."

"Me too," Triton replied.

* * *

_Fireworks Beach_

Percy sat in the sand. The sun was at its highest in the sky. The sons of Poseidon would leave for Atlantis within the hour. His backpack was ready and it sat in the sand beside him. Percy heard someone walk through the sand; he turned and was surprised to see the daughter of Zeus.

Thalia gave him a sad smile. She plopped beside him on the sand before she punched him in the arm hard. "What in Hades was that for?" Percy yelled.

Thalia grinned. "I don't like to see you so depressed Kelp Head," Thalia replied.

"Feel free to join me Thals and use me as your personal punching bag," Percy said sarcastically.

Thalia smiled. "There he is, my smart ass and sarcastic cousin," Thalia said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Percy shook his head. "It's not going to work Thals," Percy began. Thalia listened closely. "She dumped me."

Thalia frowned. "The two of you hit a rough patch, but I know Annabeth. She is loyal to her friends."

"That's just it. I don't want to be just friends with her. It took me five years to realize it, and then when it happened, it lasted a week."

Thalia scowled at Percy's tone. "What happened to the fun loving cousin that I know so well?"

Percy picked up a pile of sand in his hands and let it run through his fingers. "He fell apart when the girl he… loves… left him."

Thalia's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I was going to, but I was too mad when she dumped me. She let Athena get to her. I should have known it would happen with all the time she spent on Olympus."

Thalia picked up a rock and through it into the ocean. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"What else can I do?"

Thalia kicked his foot with hers. "You can go with your brothers and save your dad."

Percy stiffened. He had forgotten about his dad. A pang of guilt hit him in the chest. "I'm such an idiot. My dad is in trouble and I'm fixated on my girlfriend dumping me."

"I call you Kelp Head for a reason, but you're not an idiot. She was more than just your girlfriend."

"Now, she's less than a friend. I don't know what to think about her."

Thalia sighed. "Another reason I'm with the hunt. I don't have to deal with dating and love."

"Too bad there isn't a hunt for boys," Percy said playfully.

Thalia laughed before her face darkened. "Don't say that, Apollo will get an idea," she replied.

Percy chuckled. "We wouldn't want that to happen."

The two cousins laughed for a few minutes before Thalia stood up. She brushed the sand from her hunter's clothes. "Go free your dad and don't get killed Perce," she said.

Percy stood and brushed his own clothes off. "Go hunt monsters and don't you get killed either, Pinecone Face."

Thalia frowned at the nickname. "I'm a hunter; there's little chance of that. See you around Fish Boy," she said before she walked back to camp.

Percy shook his head. Thalia loved to tease him, but she was a good friend.

"Looks like you're ready to go," Triton said as he stepped onto the beach. He breathed in deeply the sea air. His blue skin shined brighter in the sun. "It's good to be near the sea."

"Tell me about it," Theo said before he stepped onto the beach with Tyson beside him.

Tyson looked at his three brothers and grinned with his crooked teeth. "We're going to save Daddy," he exclaimed.

The three brothers smiled at the Cyclops. "Yes we are, but first we need a plan," Theo said.

Triton and Percy both looked at their brother strangely. "We have a plan. Go to Atlantis and free Dad," Percy said. Triton nodded his approval.

Theo struck his forehead with his hand. "That's a plan to get us captured or killed," he replied. "No, we need soldiers to help us and I know where we can find some."

"Where? The Atlantean army and the Cyclops army were captured or killed," Triton said. Tyson looked down at the ground sadly when he heard about the Cyclops army.

"Father always had a reserve of Cyclops soldiers at Hephaestus's forge in the Sea of Monsters," Theseus said.

Percy and Tyson both looked at Triton for confirmation. Triton's green eyes glowed brighter. "You're right, but they won't be enough," Triton replied.

"Dad is the god of all oceans," Percy began. His brothers listened to him closely. "Wouldn't he have soldiers in the Pacific Ocean too?"

Triton's eyes grew big. "You're right. There is a garrison of mermen in an undersea complex under the island of Oahu in Hawaii," he said.

"What are we waiting for?" Percy asked.

Theo chuckled at his brother's enthusiasm. "We go to the Pacific Ocean first, and then to the Sea of Monsters," Theo suggested.

"Good idea, everyone hold onto me and I will teleport us to Hawaii," Triton said. The four brothers disappeared into a golden light.

The daughter of Athena had watched the entire conversation and the one Percy had with Thalia. She had her laptop case slung over her shoulder and her backpack on her back. She stood and wiped away a lone tear that made its way down her cheek. She felt so stupid for listening to her mother. She had learned that Percy had loved her based on his conversation with Thalia. Annabeth knew that she loved him as well. The saying was true, you don't know what you have until it's gone. She missed Percy so much that it hurt her heart. She had to leave camp because she couldn't stand the looks from other campers, besides the place reminded her of Percy. She stood up and walked off the beach toward Thalia's tree. Her cab was most likely waiting for her. She would go back to Olympus, but she knew that she would have to talk to Percy when he returned and she vowed that she would apologize and let him know of her true feelings for him. She just prayed that he would return alive. She reached the tree a few minutes later, but stopped when she saw the familiar spiky haired girl sitting beneath the branches. Peleus was beside her. Thalia caressed the dragon's head.

Thalia looked up when she felt Annabeth's presence. "I thought you might be slinking back to Olympus, so I waited for you."

Annabeth frowned at the term 'slink.' "I can't stand it here with people judging me," she said.

"It's hard not to judge a daughter of Athena when she acts stupid,"Thalia said with resentment in her voice.

Annabeth was shocked at her friend's tone. "I don't need you to be mad at me too."

Thalia chuckled. "I may be mad at you, but I'll always have your back."

Annabeth smiled thankfully. "I really did act stupid."

"You think?" she said with a 'no duh' attitude.

"My mom suggested that it was unfair for Percy to wait for me while I was on Olympus working. She said I should tell him that we needed to 'take a break' so he could follow his own interests and not wait on me."

Thalia chuckled. "So she actually had the audacity to say, 'take a break,' wow she really is brazen."

Annabeth nodded sadly. "I can't believe I followed that advice. How could I have told him we needed a break? It so…" she said, but couldn't finish.

"So much like a player son of Apollo or Hermes breaking up with the girlfriend that adored them," Thalia offered. Annabeth nodded in despair.

Annabeth sat down next to Thalia. She made sure to avoid sitting next to Peleus. "Yeah, I acted like a fool and now he hates me," Annabeth said.

Thalia shook her head. "He doesn't hate you. He's disappointed in you and his feelings toward you are confused, but I think there's still hope. He sounds like he doesn't want to think about love and relationships for a while though."

"Everyone I ever loved has left me or pushed me aside, except Percy," Annabeth said. "So, I go and push him away; I can't believe I did that. I can't lose him Thals; I don't think I could survive."

Thalia wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Go finish your job, and then come back and talk to him. Time heals all wounds as they say. So, give him time and see what happens."

Annabeth hugged her friend tightly. She let go and stood up. "You're my big sister Thalia. Thank you for having my back."

Thalia grinned. "I may be a hunter, but I'll always care about you. Don't forget it," she said. Annabeth smiled and nodded before she walked down the hill to the yellow cab that waited for her. Thalia leaned up against the tree. She turned toward Peleus and yawned. "All this drama makes me tired." She closed her eyes and a few moments later she joined the dragon in his slumber.

* * *

_Island of Oahu_

The four brothers materialized on the beach in Oahu. It was a good thing it was early in the morning because no one was around. The golden sand of the beach shined in the sunlight and the blue-green waters seemed to glow from within.

"It's beautiful," Percy said. Theo just looked around with his mouth hung open.

"Dad loves Hawaii," Triton said with a sad expression on his face.

Percy put his hand on his older brother's shoulder. "We'll save him," he reassured.

Triton nodded before his expression turned to a happy one. "I'm glad you're all here with me," Triton said.

"So, where is this merman base?" Theo asked.

Triton grinned before he pointed out into the ocean. A small dot of an island was visible along the horizon. "It's located below that island. We better hurry; we have a long swim ahead of us."

_**AN: Another chapter. This adds some information on the first steps in the brothers' plan to save Atlantis and their father. Also, we have some insight into what Annabeth was thinking as well as Thalia as the friend and big sister.**_


	11. Pacific Squad

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 11: Pacific Squad

**Third Person's POV**

_Island of Oahu, Hawaii_

Triton stepped into the sea; he instantly felt his connection to the salt water that rushed around his legs. Tyson ran in next and joined his older brother. Percy and Theo looked at each other and smiled before they ran into the water side-by-side. The sea embraced the four brothers like it had been waiting impatiently for their arrival.

"Follow me," Triton said before he dove into the water. His three brothers dove after him. The eldest son of Poseidon led his brothers deeper into the ocean as they swam toward the small island.

Percy marveled at the clear blue-green water. The water was warm and teemed with life. Percy had to use the concentration techniques that Theo taught him to filter out all the voices in his head from all the sea life they passed.

_The Pacific Squad is below the island_, the voice of Triton rang in his brother's minds.

Triton willed the water to pull him forward. His brothers did the same. They looked like four vortexes slashing through the ocean at incredible speed. The brothers stopped around a hundred yards from the base of the island.

Percy looked at Triton skeptically. Triton smiled before he pointed toward a small cave entrance. The brothers nodded before following Triton into the entrance.

As soon as the brother stepped through the cave entrance they shifted through an energy barrier.

Percy could feel his skin tingle as he passed through the barrier with his brothers. When he stepped out into the other side the area was no longer underwater and lights shined down from the ceiling. Percy took a deep breath; the air was clean and fresh.

"How is this possible?" Percy asked.

Triton and Theseus smiled knowingly. "This is Atlantean technology," Triton replied.

Theo looked around; he knew all about Atlantean technology. "Where is the squad?"

Triton smiled. "This way," he said before he walked down the long corridor with his brother's behind him. The corridor grew lighter as the four brothers walked down it. They reached the end of the corridor to find a sea green metallic door.

Percy touched the door and marveled at the warmth emanating from the metal. "What kind of metal is this?"

Theo and Triton smiled knowingly. Triton gave Theo a small nod. "Atlantean steel; stronger than adamantine and it has even more important properties."

"Like what?" Percy asked.

"It cannot conduct electricity or any other kind of energy, so it is a great buffer for electronics and is perfect for armor," Theo explained.

"Can it be used as a weapon?" Percy asked.

Triton nodded. "It can be fashioned into swords and spears, but its only downside is that it cannot hold an edge, so it dulls easily. It's much better for defense," Triton said.

"Do all the mermen wear this kind of armor?" Percy questioned.

Theo looked to Triton to answer. "Unfortunately this metal is rare. The Atlanteans only made their ships out of this metal."

Percy looked at the door thoughtfully before his eyes widened in realization. "This door leads to an Atlantean ship," he said.

Triton smiled. "Yes, it is one of the few ships that still exist in our father's navy." Triton placed his hand on the door; the metal began to glow with a sea green aura before the door slid open. Inside the door a dark corridor extended forward. Triton stepped inside and immediately large globes imbedded in the ceiling began to glow. Dozens of globes lit up down the corridor. "These will lead us to the command and control room."

Percy followed his brothers as they walked through the illuminated corridor. They reached the end of the hallway where another Atlantean steel door stood in their path. A strange symbol was emblazoned on the door. Percy had never seen that form of writing before. As he stared at the writing a sharp pain hit him in the center of his forehead. Theo and Triton had anticipated this; they grabbed their brother and held him up as the pain moved through his mind unlocking the areas closed away in his mind. Percy felt that his brain was on fire, but as the areas of his mind burned he could feel the changes. He knew his dyslexia was gone and that he could now process the information around him more quickly. He now understood what his mind couldn't before. He could sense everything around him at a level he never thought possible. Every detail seemed to be sharpened in his mind. The burning pain finally stopped. Percy stared at the door with a look of awe etched onto his face.

Theo and Triton smiled. "Sorry that we didn't warn you," Theo said.

"What was that?" Percy asked in astonishment.

Triton's grin widened. "It was your first introduction to Atlantean technology," he said as he pointed to the symbol on the door.

Percy looked at the symbol; it began to twist and change just like Ancient Greek. The symbol said 'Command Center.' "Command Center," Percy read.

Percy moved his arms back indicating that he was okay. Theo and Triton let go of him. He stepped closer to the door and touched it. The door began to glow before it slid open to reveal a large room. Percy stepped inside cautiously, followed by his brothers. The lights in the room came on and so did the machines. A low hum could be heard as the computers and other devices turned on. Percy marveled at the technology. He looked around at the empty seats at the controls. "Where is everyone?"

Triton smiled as he walked toward a large chair in the middle of the room. He sat down; a light turned on above the chair before a head set lowered onto Triton's head. He closed his eyes; the front part of the room where a blank wall stood began to shift and swirl, like water in a whirlpool bath. The water stopped as an image appeared on the now solid view screen. The image showed dozens of glass tubes that stood upright along both walls of a long and narrow room. Percy, Theo and Tyson looked at the cylinders closely.

Tyson's calf brown eye widened. "Frozen people," he said.

Percy stood in shock. Inside each cylinder was a blue skinned man. They looked similar to Triton, but they had different color hair. Some had green hair, while others had blue. Triton opened his eyes and smiled at the view on the screen. "The Pacific Squad," he said.

"Why are they frozen?" Percy questioned.

"They are not immortal, so they must be placed into hypothermic sleep," Triton said.

"Don't you mean cryogenic sleep?" Theo asked.

"No, for mermen they can be placed within a metabolic trance-like state. We just need to lower their body temperature to a certain level, but we do not use cryogenics to achieve this. We only lower the temperature in the tube until their normal genetic functions set in," Triton replied.

Theo nodded. "How do we wake them?"

Triton closed his eyes again. The cylinder began to glow a feint red color. Triton opened his eyes before the device raised from his head and back into the ceiling. The light turned off above his head. Triton shook his head a few times. "It's been a while since I did that."

"What exactly is that thing?" Percy questioned.

"It's a mind connection to the Atlantean systems," Theo replied.

Triton smiled at his brother. "The speed of thought is better than using your hands."

"So cool," Tyson said.

Percy punched his Cyclops brother on the shoulder playfully. "It sure is."

"What do we do now?" Percy questioned.

Triton and Theo exchanged a glance. "We wait," they both said in unison before all four brothers began to laugh.

Triton grinned in happiness. "I'm really glad that I have such good brothers."

Tyson's crooked smiled stretched across his face. "Big brothers are best," he added.

Percy shoved Theo playfully. "You go that right," he replied.

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

Annabeth Chase walked through the halls of the city of the gods; she wore a determined expression as she made her way to her office. She opened the door and froze at the sight before her. A goddess sat in her chair; she wore a scowl on her face as she glared at the daughter of Athena.

"Lady Aphrodite," Annabeth said. The look Aphrodite gave her made Annabeth shiver.

"I expected more from you," Aphrodite said.

Annabeth looked down at the ground sadly. "I screwed up."Annabeth looked up and she saw the goddess's gaze soften.

"Silena loved you like a little sister. She would be very disappointed in you."

Annabeth took a deep breath and she tried to keep herself from crying, but the lone tear that ran down her cheek betrayed her emotions. She missed Silena and she knew the goddess was right. Her dead friend would be very disappointed in her actions. "I'm so sorry."

Aphrodite stood and walked toward the daughter of Athena. The goddess of love had never seen a child of Athena cry before. She pulled the teenage girl into a warm embrace. "It's okay; you have time to make amends."

"I ruined everything. He hates me now."

Aphrodite frowned at the girl's words. "No he doesn't. He's hurt and confused, but he could never hate you."

Annabeth and Aphrodite pulled out of the hug. "He left to save his father. What will I do if he doesn't come back?"

Aphrodite looked at the girl worriedly. "Save his father," she repeated.

Annabeth looked at the goddess strangely. "Yes, Oceanus attacked Atlantis. Triton and Tyson appeared at camp; Percy and Theseus left with them to free their father and the city."

Aphrodite's eyes widened. She looked passed Annabeth toward the door to the office. A wicked grin spread across her face. "Theseus, you said," Aphrodite said louder than needed.

Annabeth looked at the love goddess curiously. "Theseus," a voice said from behind the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth turned to see her mother standing at the door. Her face was pale and she looked like she was about to be sick. "Mother, what's going on?"

"Yes Athy, you should tell your daughter all about Theseus. It may enlighten her," Aphrodite said mischievously.

Athena's eyes narrowed. "I do not need your interference Aphrodite," Athena began. She looked at the red and puffy eyes of her daughter. "What have you done to Annabeth?"

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. "What did I do to her?" she spat as she stepped toward the wisdom goddess. Athena had never seen such anger in the love goddess's eyes before. Her eyes changed colors rapidly before settling upon a crimson color that almost burned into Athena's grey orbs.

Athena raised her hands. "Aphrodite, we shouldn't make a scene."

Aphrodite stepped closer. "It's long past time that I made a scene," she began. "You and your siblings believe that I'm weak, but you forget that I'm older than you and your father. I'm older than all the Olympian gods. I was born of the sea and of Ouranos. The room began to darken as Aphrodite extended her ancient power into the room around her. Athena's grey eyes never moved from those of the love goddess. You helped to ruin your daughter's relationship with Percy because of your own failings. You broke the heart of Theseus and you could not allow your daughter to feel love for a son of Poseidon."

Annabeth shook out of her shock at the power being displayed by Aphrodite. She turned and her grey eyes glared at those of the wisdom goddess. "Mother is that true?"

Athena heard her daughter's words, but she couldn't look away from Aphrodite. Her mind raced with ideas, but she could find what to do. Should she run away? No, she was the wisdom goddess; she wouldn't run. Should she attack the love goddess? The power coming from the goddess was too much; Athena knew she couldn't compete with that. She settled for the only option left. She dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry. I was jealous and hurt. I let the guilt over what I did to Theseus get to me. I didn't want you to be happy with Perseus," Athena admitted.

Aphrodite's glare softened and the dark power that surrounded her receded. She dropped to her knees and pulled Athena into a comforting embrace. "You let this guilt and pain damage your heart for too long Athena. You must relinquish the pain and move on," Aphrodite advised.

Athena looked up; her eyes were full of unshed tears. Annabeth stared in wonder at the emotional outburst from her usually stoic mother. She didn't know what to think. "Aphrodite, why do you care?"

Aphrodite smiled. "I always cared for you and the others. I just wish for you to let your heart be open to love. What you do with it is up to you."

Athena wiped her eyes before the tears could flow. She looked up at Annabeth. "I know you must hate me for what I did," Athena said.

Annabeth's own eyes filled with tears. "I'm furious with you, but I made my own decision. The fault is mostly mine."

Athena pulled away from Aphrodite's embrace. The two goddesses stood. Athena turned toward her daughter. "Please forgive me," she said.

Annabeth never heard her mother say please before. "I will forgive you eventually, but not right now. I can't think about that now. I want to be alone."

Aphrodite gave Annabeth a reassuring smile. "Don't give up hope, love endures." The goddess stepped passed Athena and out the door. Annabeth bit her bottom lip; she avoided her mother's gaze.

Athena watched her daughter walk to her chair and sit down. She turned her chair away from her mother. Athena sighed before she left her daughter's office. She walked to the nearest park and sat down on one of the stone benches. She had let her jealousy and pain get to her. She had sworn to never let her emotions get the better of her, but she failed. She had hurt her own favorite daughter immensely. She swore to herself to make things right between them. She looked around the park. She saw a couple, they were minor gods. They were holding hands. She could tell that the two loved each other. The sight brought back memories of her and a young son of Poseidon. She had loved Theseus almost from the moment she saw him. He was not even seventeen years old, but he had killed the Minotaur, freed Athens from Minoan tyranny and had assumed the throne of the city that was named after her. She was intrigued by the demigod at the time. She grew to love him dearly, but her constant thinking destroyed that love. Theseus was alive again and she couldn't help but think about seeing him again. What would she say to him? What would he say to her? She sat on the bench as her mind raced with possibilities, but for the first time in a few thousand years the wisdom goddess began to feel again. She began to use her emotions again and not just reason. It was a sensation that Athena hadn't felt for so long that she didn't know what to do. She just sat on the bench and let the emotions floor through her mind and body.

_**AN: The brothers have found the first group for their army, now on to the sea of monsters. I think the wisdom goddess just figure out not to mess with Aphrodite. Her favorite couple is in shambles and Athena should carry a lot of the blame. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	12. Ariston

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 12: Ariston

_**AN: I've decided to add pieces of the stories Memories and Darkness Approaches to this version of Brother's United, so you will notice that as the story continues, enjoy!**_

**Third Person's POV**

_Pacific Squad Base_

Triton, Theo and Percy walked through the corridors of the Atlantean ship. Tyson remained in the control room to monitor the rate at which the mermen's hypothermic tanks warmed.

"How big is this ship?" Percy asked.

Theo and Triton both smiled knowingly. "Typically the Atlanteans built their ships around a thousand feet in length," Triton explained.

Percy's mouth hung open. "An attack submarine is usually smaller than four hundred feet in length. A thousand feet, damn that's big."

Triton grinned at his little brother's expression. "Let's move or we'll never get there," he said before he began to run down the corridor. Theo and Percy smiled at each other before they raced down the hallway in hot pursuit of their older brother.

The three brothers stood in front of a large metal door that stretched to the ceiling. Triton placed his hand on the door before it slid open. A cool burst of air escaped the room as the door slid open. The brothers stepped inside and marveled at the sight before them. Fifty glass cylinders stood upright in rows of ten.

Percy walked up to one of the tubes and placed his hand on the glass. "It's warm," he said.

"The computers are warming the tubes so that the mermen inside can awaken from their hibernation," Triton replied.

Percy looked at the tube more closely. He could barely make out the features of a merman inside. "How long will it take?"

Triton walked to a control panel in the center of the room. He studied the display. "Five to ten minutes." He ran his finger down the display as he read the names of the crew. His eyes widened at the sight of the last name on the list. A broad smiled stretched across his face as looked up at the tube nearest to the control panel.

Theo had watched his older brother closely. He saw the surprised look that morphed into a broad smiled. "What did you find?"

Triton chuckled at the question. "Not a what," he clarified. "I found a merman soldier that could be of great assistance to us. Triton walked toward the last hibernation tube; he placed his hand on the tube and closed his eyes. He could feel the power of the merman within the tube. Percy and Theo watched their brother curiously. "General Ariston is the most powerful of all mermen soldiers. I didn't know that our father sent him here. I'm not sure of the reason, but it must have to do with this ship."

Theo looked around the room. "So, I can assume that the other soldiers must be the elite of the mermen army," he rationalized.

Triton smiled at his brother's perceptiveness. "Always the smartest child of Poseidon," Triton proclaimed. Theseus's face turned red. "Yes, I know some of the other names. They are the best soldiers in the army." Triton looked around the room again. "This ship must be the most powerful of the small group of Atlantean ships in our navy."

"That should help us free our father," Percy said.

Triton looked worried. "What is it Tri?" Theo asked.

Percy looked between his two brothers before a question popped into his mind. "Why didn't you use this ship in the second Titan war?"

Triton frowned at the question, but he nodded his head. "A good question Perce," he said. "Father does not use these Atlantean ships in war because Zeus doesn't know about them."

Theo and Percy both looked at their older brother in shock. "He doesn't know about these ships?" Theo asked.

"No, our father made sure to never use the full power of these vessels. The energy signature would give away their existence. You both know how paranoid Zeus can be. He would start a war with our father if he ever found out," Triton explained.

Percy's face turned red with anger. "So, we can't use this ship to free our father, is that what you're telling us?"

Triton sighed. "No, we'll have to use them, but we'll have to be careful how we use them," he replied.

Percy gave his brother a strange look. Theo rolled his eyes at his little brother's stupidity. "We'll have to use the weapon systems sparingly, so that Zeus doesn't sense the energy signature," Theo explained. Percy nodded his head in understanding.

Suddenly, the lights came on in the room fully and the hiss of air being released moved throughout the room. The inside of each hibernation tube began to glow before the glass tubes sunk into the floor. Forty-nine mermen stepped out dressed in form fitting grey jumpsuits. The merman in the last tube stepped out; he wore a gold jumpsuit. He looked around the room, but when his eyes fell upon Triton, knelt down on one knew. "All hail the prince of Atlantis, the prince of the sea," he said. The other mermen followed his lead.

Triton smiled when he saw General Ariston. "It's good to see you my old friend," Triton said. Ariston looked up and smiled at the eldest son of Poseidon.

"My lord, it is an honor to see you again," Ariston said before he his gaze fell upon Percy and Theo. "Who are they my lord?"

Triton smiled. "These are my half-brothers Theseus and Perseus," he explained.

Ariston's jaw dropped in surprise. He finally closed his mouth and bowed toward Percy and Theo. He looked up at the two sons of Poseidon and studied them carefully.

Theo bowed in response. "A pleasure to meet you General Ariston; you my call me Theo," Theo said.

Percy smiled at his brother's use of the nickname. "A pleasure as well. You can call me Percy."

General Ariston rose to his feet. He motioned for the other mermen soldiers to the do the same. Ariston turned toward Triton with a curious expression on his face. "Are there any more of your brothers on the ship?"

Triton smiled as Percy and Theo tried unsuccessfully to hide their amused grins. "Yes, our Cyclops brother Tyson is in the control room," he replied.

Ariston nodded, but Percy could tell that he was a little flustered at the number of Poseidon's children on the ship. "My lords, why are you all here?" Ariston asked.

Theo stepped forward. "Atlantis has been overrun by the forces of Oceanus, and our father has been captured," he said.

Ariston's eyes narrowed and a sneer crossed his face. The mermen behind him all tensed in recognition. "The bastard will pay dearly for this," he growled.

Theo nodded. "My thoughts exactly," he replied. Ariston gave him a rueful smile before he turned toward Triton. "I like this brother of yours," Ariston said.

Percy stepped forward and pushed Theo. "Show off," he said. That earned an amused smirk from Ariston.

Triton clapped his hands together earning the attention of everyone in the room. "General Ariston, have your troops fall in and proceed to duty stations," he ordered.

General Ariston gave the eldest son of Poseidon a quick salute before he began to order the mermen around like a drill sergeant. Percy and Theo smiled as the soldiers marched out of the room and toward their different duty stations within the ship.

Triton grinned as General Ariston followed the last soldier out of the room. "Well, we're on our way," Triton said. He looked at his brothers with a crooked grin on his face. "I better go to the control room to make sure Tyson doesn't freak when they arrive."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Freak," he repeated.

Triton smiled. "I watch your mortal television sometimes," Triton said as he threw his arm around Percy's shoulder. Triton looked over his shoulder at Theo. "Are you coming?"

Theo smiled. "I'll be there soon. I want to look around the ship for a while," he replied. Triton nodded as he pulled Percy out of the room and toward the control room.

Theo walked out of the room; the corridor was empty. Theo looked at the wall of the hallway and touched a control panel. The panel lit up with a map of the ship written in ancient Altantean. Theo's eyes locked onto one room in particular, the observation lounge. He pressed the room and arrows along the wall lit the way to his destination. Theo smiled and shook his head at the ship's impressive technology. He walked for several minutes until he reach the observation lounge. He entered the room and smiled at the sight before him. Plush couches and chairs were arranged in a semicircle around the room facing the observation window. The window was the size of the entire back wall of the room. The ship began to move forward until it submerged beneath the waves. Theo smiled at the sight of the sea green water as it filled the window before him. Theo sat on one of the chairs and watched the sea as an old memory appeared in his mind.

* * *

_Ancient Greece - Thousands of years ago…_

It was a great day in Athens, my father King Aegeus had just officially adopted me as his son and official heir to the thrown of Athens. There was a great party after the announcement. All of the people attended, it was incredible. The party lasted throughout the night and the people had a great time. I woke up the next morning to the sound of the warning trumpets from the port. I met my father at the port and we watched two large ships enter the harbor. They were large triremes with black sails bearing the golden emblem of King Minos. I could see the life drain out of my father's face.

"Father what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"They will be asking us for the sacrifice today," Aegeus said.

I gave my father a curious look. "What sacrifice?" I asked.

"We waged war with Minos many years ago and were defeated, in order to keep Athens from being destroyed we agreed to this sacrifice. It occurs every nine years."

A sacrifice; I had a bad feeling about that. "What exactly is the sacrifice?"

I could see the look of shame and sorrow in my father's eyes, "Well we have to give over seven boys and seven girls to them," Aegeus said.

I turned my father around to look me in the eyes. "We give up people! What happens to them?"

I saw tears in my father's eyes and I froze. He was so strong. How could he cry? "We don't know. All we know is that they are never seen again."

I knew what needed to be done. I steeled myself for what I was about to do. "Father, I will go disguised as one of the young men to be sacrificed," I said.

"No son I can't lose you," my father pleaded.

"Father, I promise I will return and when I do we will never have to sacrifice people like this again." I stood proudly before my father. He gave me a short nod, but I could see the pride in his eyes.

The next day I boarded one of the ships my club and sword were taken from me and locked away. I was chained in the hold of the ship with the six other Athenian young men. The young maidens were placed on the second ship for their trip to Crete. We sailed for three days to Crete. Most of the young men with me were just a couple of years younger than I. We reached Crete on the third day; we docked at the Minoan port and were brought to the great palace at Knossus. It was a beautiful palace filled with paintings and flowers. King Minos was clearly powerful and wealthy.

Welcome young Athenians, to your final destination," King Minos said with an evil grin on his face. "First, you will be given a comfortable room to spend the next two days as we prepare for the sacrifice," King Minos continued.

We were taken to individual rooms, as I approached my room I saw a beautiful young woman. She was more beautiful than anyone I had seen up to that point. Her hair was dark brown and she had dark brown eyes that shined in the light of the day. She smiled at me and I returned her smile with a happy smirk of my own. The guards took me to my room opened the door and threw me inside. There was a bed and a sink, for the first time in my life I saw running water in a room. It was amazing and the water refreshed my weakened spirit. I stayed in my room thinking of what would happen in two days. I heard a small knock on my door and then I heard the door unlock gently. I stood ready to attack the guard who would dare enter my room. Instead, when the door opened, the young woman I had seen earlier entered my room. My heart stopped for a moment when I saw her again. She smiled at me and said, "My name is Ariadne, who are you?"

"I'm Theseus, son of King Aegeus of Athens," I said.

"Theseus, why did your father sacrifice you?" she asked curiously.

"He didn't, I volunteered, and I need to make these sacrifices end. What does Minos do with the young men and women?"

Ariadne looked at the ground sadly. "They are thrown into the Labyrinth as a sacrifice to the minotaur."

"The what?"

"The minotaur, half-man, half-bull."

I held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. I could see the conflict raging within her, but I could also feel the attraction that we both shared for each other. "I need to kill this creature and end the sacrifices, can you help me?"

"For you I will," Ariadne said as she leaned forward and kissed me. I was stunned but the kiss was sweet and tender. She pulled away and blushed at my shocked expression. She left and told me she would return the next evening. I went to sleep dreaming of Ariadne and my battle in the Labyrinth.

The next day when I awoke, the door was still locked and I was trapped in this prison. The guards delivered food twice that day, the meals were good; they should be considering they were supposed to be my last meals. I waited in my prison for hours, and then I heard a knock on the door. It unlocked slowly and then Ariadne walked in holding my club, sword and a ball of celestial bronze thread.

"Hello Theseus, I have a few things to give you and to tell you," Ariadne said.

Ariadne told me about her conversation with Daedalus. Daedalus had told her that she had the sight and that she could lead me through the labyrinth, but that the thread was needed to find our way out quickly. Ariadne found my weapons and stole them back for me. She then told me that Daedalus had created a poison to place into the drinking water supply to knock out most of the palace. They wouldn't die but they would sleep long enough for me to kill the Minotaur and free the Athenians.

I smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Ariadne, thank you so much for helping me and my people"

"You're welcome, but you must take me with you."

I was shocked at first, but I knew I couldn't tell her 'no' by the look in her eyes. "I will take you with me, I promise."

I gathered my weapons and the thread and I followed Ariadne out of the room and toward the Labyrinth. We reached the entrance to the Labyrinth, the guards at the entryway were unconscious from the poison and we easily passed through the entrance. I tied the thread to a large metal ring on the entrance door and let the thread pull out as we walked through the passageways. The labyrinth looked like a cave but you could tell it was man-made and there were large torches lit every forty feet or so. I followed Ariadne; she walked through the labyrinth like she knew exactly where she was going. We walked for at least an hour until I heard the first snort, it sounded exactly like a bull out of breath. That had to be the Minotaur. I hid Ariadne and told her to come find me when I yelled that the creature was dead. She gave me a kiss for luck, and then I was off toward the sounds of the creature. I entered a large room with a pool of clear water in the middle of it. Then something hit me hard, I flew across the room and hit the wall with a crash, pieces of stone and wood fell on me. I knew that the Minotaur had found me.

I go up, the Minotaur had hit me so hard that I had flown across the pool and hit the wall on the other side. That was good thing as I had some time to come around and collect my senses. The room was very large and on the other side of the pool stood a twelve foot tall creature, half-man and half-bull. It was built powerfully and I knew that it was stronger than me. Suddenly, I realized that my club was on the wrong side of the pool, but I still had my sword. I pulled out my sword and glared at the beast. I quickly ran around the pool toward the beast and it charged me. I moved quickly to the left just in time to avoid its horns. As the creature passed me I swung my sword behind me and I caught the Minotaur on the backside. The creature screamed and turned around more quickly than thought it could. It charged me again and I just reacted, I jumped in the air and flipped over the creature as it passed where I had been standing. I landed behind the Minotaur and then I had an idea. The pool if I could get this thing to jump in the pool I could drown it, I thought. I positioned myself in front of the pool and glared at the Minotaur it had turned around and was staring at me. I guess it had never fought anyone who had lasted this long.

"What are you looking at ugly?" Probably not the best remark, but it served its purpose.

I think I made it mad because it charged, I waited for the right time to move and at the last second I moved to the left, unfortunately the Minotaur grabbed my right foot and pulled me into the pool with it. I hit the water and I could feel the creature pulling me toward it. I had been in water before but I had never been under the water this long, but something incredible happened. When I couldn't hold my breath anymore, I gasped and instead of drowning I was able to breath underwater, more importantly I felt strong, stronger than I ever felt before. I swam toward the beast holding my foot and I punched it as hard as I could, I felt its jaw break with the punch and then I pulled out my sword and with one powerful swipe I cut the head off the beast. I swam to the surface of the pool. As I reached the edge of the pool I threw the Minotaur's head on the side of the pool and climbed out. I caught my breath before I grabbed the Minotaur head and collected my weapons and walked back toward Ariadne. I yelled for her and after a few minutes she appeared around the corner pulling the thread behind her. She gave me a huge hug and we used the thread to reach the entrance to the Labyrinth.

We ran to each of the captives rooms and released them. Ariadne and I led the group to the port and boarded the first ship we could find. We set sail for Athens with a strong wind behind us and calm seas beneath us. As everyone went to sleep I stayed on deck and steered the ship towards home, until a man appeared next to me out of thin air. He was a little taller than me with dark black hair and green eyes. His eyes were familiar and then I realized he had my eyes.

"Hello Theseus, you have made me proud, my son," the man said.

"Your son, my father is King Aegeus of Athens," I replied in surprise.

The man smiled at me warmly "No, I'm your true father; Aegeus is your adoptive father my son."

"If you're my father, then who are you?"

The man's smile widened before he said, "I'm Poseidon god of the sea."

I bowed my head earnestly. "Lord Poseidon, you're my father?"

He chuckled slightly at my surprised expression. "Yes Theseus, I'm sorry I haven't seen you before, but you had a destiny to fulfill and you are needed in Athens. You are destined to be their King, my son."

"I don't know about that, but who am I to argue with a god."

Poseidon wore a proud expression on his face. "You are my son, the first demigod child I ever had."

I smiled at my godly father. "Will I see you again?"

"Yes my son, don't forget that the water can make you powerful and that your mind is your greatest asset. I will always look out for you and you have made me proud." Poseidon turned into a small wave before he moved off the ship into the sea with a loud splash. I stood there for a few moments, I was stunned. For the rest of the evening I kept replaying my conversation with Poseidon.

The next morning I saw an island straight ahead of the ship, I set sail for it knowing that we needed supplies for the next day of travel. I docked the ship off the coast and lowered a small boat. Ariadne asked to accompany me. I rowed the ship to the small island; Ariadne said that the island was named Naxos. I searched the island looking for fresh water and Ariadne searched for food. Suddenly, I was approach by a man dressed in a white toga with a goblet of wine in his hand.

"Theseus, I must speak to you," the man said.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Dionysus, the god of wine and I have a proposition for you."

I eyed the god suspiciously. "What kind of proposition?"

"I want you to leave Ariadne on this island so I may profess my love for her and marry her."

I was stunned. I shook my head in protest. "I can't leave her I promised to take her to Athens."

"No you didn't, you agreed to take her with you not bring her to Athens."

"She will hate me if I do this." I looked down at the ground sadly.

"Yes, at first, but you just met her, I've been in love with her for years."

I felt guilty for asking this, but I knew the gods didn't ask such things without an offer of their own. "What do I get for doing this?"

Dionysus grinned at the question. "I will make the vineyards surrounding Athens the best in all of Greece. This will increase the wealth of Athens and will allow you to bring justice to all of Ionia."

Could I really leave her? Did I love her? I knew the answer was no. I cared about her, but I was too young to know what love was. I could bring justice to Ionia with his gift. I could make sure that the countryside was safe for the people who lived there. "I will accept on one condition."

"What is the condition?"

"You must promise on the river Styx to love and take care of her always."

Dionysus's eyes shone with love. I knew he truly loved her. "I love her with all my heart, I swear on the river Styx to love and take care of her always."

Dionysus disappeared and I collected the water that I found. I searched for Ariadne and I found her asleep under a tree with a basket of fruit and berries. I took the basket and left her. Before I left I whispered, "Please forgive me."

I made it back to my ship and boarded it. I told the others that Ariadne had chosen to stay and with sadness I set sail back to Athens. The entire following day I felt so guilty about leaving Ariadne. I knew she would hate me forever and I couldn't blame her. I just prayed to the gods that she would be happy with Dionysus. The remainder of the trip was uneventful and as we reached the harbor of Athens. I saw my father on top of the hill overlooking the harbor, I tried to wave to him but he couldn't see me, then he did something that will haunt me forever. He threw himself off the cliff into the ocean below, I knew he was dead but I jumped overboard to find him. I found him and carried him to shore, he was already dead and I cried as I looked toward my ship, and then it hit me. I had been so consumed with my guilt over leaving Ariadne that I had forgotten to change the black sail to a white sail. Aegeus's death was my fault. There was no celebration for my return with my fellow Athenians; instead, we had a great funeral for my adoptive father. The next day I took the oath as King, but it wasn't a happy day. That day was one of the saddest days of my life, unfortunately, my life would see other tragic and terrible days to come.

_**AN: I ended it with Theseus's memories of Aegeus, Ariadne and the Minotaur. There will be more flashbacks of his early days. The four brothers and the Pacific Squad are now on their way to the Sea of Monsters to gather more allies. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	13. Duel of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 13: Duel of Love

**Third Person's POV**

_Atlantean Ship_

Triton and Percy entered the control room. Tyson was talking to General Ariston.

"High Prince Triton and Prince Perseus on the bridge," a merman said. The other mermen all stood at attention. General Ariston gave his salute to the two brothers.

Triton nodded. "At ease soldiers," he said. The mermen went back to their work stations. Ariston and Tyson approached Percy and Triton.

"Where is other big brother?" Tyson asked.

Percy grinned at his _little_ brother. "He's taking a stroll around the ship. He should be back soon.

Triton tensed visibly. Percy placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Ty, what's wrong?" he questioned.

Triton closed his eyes for a moment and whispered something under his breath. He opened his eyes and gave a worried look to his brother. "Percy, don't make a scene," he warned. Percy looked at him strangely. "General, prepare for a godly guest."

"Aye sir," Ariston said.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the control room. When the light dissolved a dark haired woman in celestial bronze armor stood before them. Her grey eyes looked around the room as she calculated the potential threat level around her.

"Athena," Triton said with a cold edge to his voice.

Athena's grey eyes brightened when she saw Triton. She still considered him more of a father figure to her than even Zeus himself. "Triton, it's good to see you," she said.

General Ariston and the other mermen bowed to the goddess, but Percy could tell that they were wary of her.

Athena gave a small smile to Tyson before her gaze shifted to the youngest demigod son of Poseidon. "Perseus," she said.

Percy didn't even try to correct her use of his name. Athena raised an eyebrow; it was unusual for Perseus not to tell someone to call him Percy. "Lady Athena," he said through gritted teeth. Triton gave his brother a stern look.

"Yes, why are you here?" Triton asked sharply.

Athena sighed. She had hoped Triton had forgiven her by now. Unfortunately, Athena had never forgiven herself either. "My father sent me here to help you free Poseidon."

Percy stepped toward his brother. "We don't need her help," Percy said irritably.

Athena glared at him, but for the first time that she could remember Percy didn't flinch at her glare. "You should learn some manners, _boy_," she said.

Percy turned; his fists were clenched in anger. Triton stepped in front of his brother. "You should know your place when in the realm of my father," he said harshly. Athena looked down at the ground. She couldn't look into the angry eyes of the man she once loved like a father.

She nodded. "I will remember that," she replied.

"Good. Now, we really could use the help," Triton said as he tried to wear a neutral expression on his face.

"What forces do you have?" Athena asked.

"We have this ship and fifty mermen," Triton replied.

Athena shook her head. "Tough odds considering the number of forces Lord Delphin said that the enemy army contained."

"Delphin, you spoke to him?" Triton asked anxiously.

"Yes, he Iris Messaged Olympus looking for you, but father and I spoke to him," she replied.

Triton nodded. "Where is he now?"

Athena sighed. "He's looking for help in the oceans and avoiding detection from Oceanus's lackeys."

Triton stood in front of Percy, but the eldest son of Poseidon could feel the glare that his brother was giving Athena. Triton turned toward Percy with a disappointed look on his face. "Percy, this is no time to hold a grudge. We need to work together."

Percy looked down at the ground sadly. "You know what she did."

Triton looked back at Athena with a glare of his own. "I know, but it wasn't all her doing. Annabeth was the one who agreed to it."

Athena looked up to meet Triton's gaze. "I will not apologize for the advice I gave my daughter."

Percy stepped from around his brother. "You tricked her into doing it. We could still be together and it wouldn't have affected her dream."

Athena frowned at Percy. "You don't have a plan for yourself. Why would you care for hers?"

Percy stepped toward her; his fists clenched in anger. "I love her, that's why."

Athena's eyes widened at his words. She looked into Percy's eyes; she once knew eyes like that. She remembered Theseus and their last discussion. Her chest grew heavy from the guilt of those memories. "It's too late now. She will get over you."

"Get over me," Percy repeated in disbelief. "I hate you."

Athena's eyes narrowed. "You'd do well not to challenge me _boy_," she said.

Triton stepped between his little brother and Athena again. "He wasn't challenging you."

"No, but I am," a voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Theseus standing in the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Theseus," Athena said, her face was pale from the shock. "How are you back?"

"The Fates gave me a chance to help my father," he replied.

Athena couldn't help but stare at the man she loved. The one she regretted hurting so many years ago. "It's good to see you."

"I can't say the same," Theseus replied harshly. Athena glared at him. "I guess you didn't hear me. I, Theseus, challenge the _great_ goddess Athena to a duel."

"Theseus, this isn't the time," Triton protested.

"Yeah, I can fight my own battle," Percy said.

Theseus turned his glare on his brothers. "It's the perfect time. Percy, you'll have to wait your turn." He stepped toward Athena, until he was only a few feet from her. "There is a training area on the ship's second level, meet me there in an hour." He turned and stormed out of the control room. Athena stood frozen; she looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Percy, go join Tyson and learn the ship controls," Triton said. Percy nodded as he continued to look in the direction that Theo had just left.

Triton stepped closer to Athena. He felt sorry for her, even though he knew that he shouldn't. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Athena sighed audibly. "He still hates me after all these years," she said.

Triton ran a hand through his hair. "He wasn't the same after you broke his heart. You know what he went through."

Athena looked up at Triton sadly. "It wasn't all my fault."

Triton nodded in agreement. "I agree, but seeing you just reminds him of what you did and all the things that happened afterwards. I think it's why he took the age that he is in now when the Fates offered to bring him back. It was a time when he was happy."

"A time when we were still together," Athena added.

"Yes, that too," Triton agreed.

"He can't beat me," Athena boasted.

"He may or may not know this, but the Fates can't bring back a mortal."

Athena stared at Triton when his words registered in her brain. "He's an immortal."

Triton nodded. "An immortal Theseus, I wouldn't be too cocky there, Little Owl," he said.

Athena looked at Triton fondly. "It's been a long time since you called me that."

Triton cleared his throat awkwardly. "A slip of the tongue," he began. Athena wore a sad expression. "I think you should get ready for your duel. My brother has had a long time to practice."

Athena nodded. She knew how skilled Theseus was when he was alive, but she couldn't imagine how skilled and powerful he would be after so many years of training, not to mention his new found immortality. She walked out of the control room and toward the training room. Athena marveled at the technology of the ship. She needed to keep tabs on this technology for her father. Zeus wouldn't be happy with Poseidon for keeping this technology to himself. Athena would keep an eye on things, but right now she had more pressing concerns, she had to get ready to fight her ex.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Theseus and Athena both stood in the center of the training area. Triton and Tyson sat in the makeshift seats that were setup on the edge of the training mat. A few mermen were there, but it was mostly the sons of Poseidon. Percy stepped closer to Theo.

"Theo, are you sure about this," Percy asked. Athena raised an eyebrow at Percy's nickname for Theseus.

Theseus gritted his teeth as he looked at Athena. "More than ready," he replied.

Percy stepped between Athena and Theseus. He looked at Triton. The High Prince of Atlantis nodded reluctantly. "Alright, are you both ready?" Percy asked. Theo and Athena nodded. "Begin." Percy ran back to the seats to join his brothers.

Theo and Athena glared at each other. Theo stared into Athena's grey eyes; he remembered all the good times they had together, but they were more than dwarfed by all the pain. Athena stared into Theo's green eyes; she had never seen them so full of hatred, it was worse than the day she broke off their relationship.

Theo wore celestial bronze armor that was similar in style to the armor worn by Athena. Athena held the original Aegis in her hand and her spear. Theo held his old celestial bronze sword, but his club was strapped to his back. Theo lunged forward, but Athena blocked his sword with Aegis. Athena angled the shield toward Theo's face, but the son of Poseidon wasn't fazed by the face of Medusa on the shield.

"Your shield doesn't faze me," Theo said.

Athena grinned. "Are you sure, _Theo_," she replied.

Theo frowned. "Only my family and friends can call me that, and you're neither, _Athy_," he spat. Athena's grey eyes narrowed.

Athena twirled her spear before she slashed down toward Theo's shoulder. Theo slid under the strike as he grabbed the spear and pulled it forward knocking Athena off balance for a moment. He spun his sword and slashed at her back. The sword cut through one of the straps on her armor. Her armor tilted sideways.

Athena spun around to face Theo. She no longer wore a cocky smile on her face. "You're faster than before." She spun her spear again and sent a downward strike to Theo's mid-section. Theo blocked the strike. The spear and the sword were locked together. Athena put all of her godly strength into her weapon, but it wouldn't budge. Theo glared at her; his green eyes glowed with power. He held the sword with one hand while Athena held her spear with both hands. Theseus pushed with all his strength until Athena was knocked back a few feet separating her spear from Theo's sword. "You're stronger too."

Theo grinned, but his teeth were clenched tightly. "Three thousand years of practice will do that for you." He slipped the club off his back and held it with his other hand. He spun his sword with one hand while holding the club with the other in a defensive stance.

Athena was at a loss. She had tried to study his movements, but she had never faced someone who fought with a club and a sword. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. She finally willed herself forward. She spun her spear like a baton in front of her. She finished one last spin and brought the spear down in a short arc toward Theo's face. Theo stepped forward toward the strike. He caught the edge of the spear with his sword. He spun in a one hundred and eight degree turn; he used his club like an extension of his arm. The club struck the breast plate of Athena's armor. A loud clang echoed through the training room. The club struck Athena like a freight train. She flew across the room and hit the far wall. Her body left an indent in the metal wall. She slumped to the floor. She opened her eyes as she found it hard to breathe; her diaphragm was restricted by the dented armor. She ripped off her armor and threw it to the ground; she gasped for air. She tried to stand, but the pain in her side made it clear that she had broken a few ribs. When she tried to lift her left arm a sharp pain shot through her body. She saw golden ichor leaking through her shirt. She looked closely and saw her collar bone sticking through her skin. A sudden rush of nausea took over before she emptied her breakfast on the ground beside her.

Theo watched Athena as she struggled to stand. He sheathed his sword and walked toward her with his club leveled above his head, ready to deliver the death blow. He couldn't kill the goddess, but he could make it take a long time for her to heal. He stopped walking and looked down at her. Athena's grey eyes looked pained, but she didn't show any fear. Theo held the club above his head with both hands. Athena's eyes grew wide; she never would have believed that Theseus would ever hurt her, but that was the young man that she knew before her betrayal. Theo stared into her eyes once more before a memory flooded his mind; a memory that he had long since forgotten.

* * *

_Athens, Greece – three thousand years ago_

The young King of Athens walked somberly away from the funeral pyre. His father, King Aegeus's funeral was over. Theseus knew that the old King wasn't really his father; Poseidon, god of the seas was, but he loved the old man anyway. He felt terribly guilty over the death of the King. He was to blame. He forgot to change the sails.

Theseus walked through the Acropolis not really paying attention to where he was going. He somehow managed to make it to the Parthenon. He stepped inside and stopped at the feet of the great statue of Athena. He looked up at the marble statue covered in gold. He studied the statue and wondered if the goddess was really as beautiful as the sculpture made her out to be. The statue's grey eyes seemed to stare into the young King's sea green ones. He couldn't help but get lost in the eyes of the goddess's statue. He finally broke away from his thoughts. He turned and began to walk away from the statue.

"I'm sorry for your loss," a female voice said.

Theseus turned and saw a dark haired woman wearing celestial bronze armor. She had grey eyes like storm clouds. He looked at her, and then at the statue above. The realization finally struck him. He knelt on one knee as he bowed toward the goddess before him.

"My Lady; I'm sorry I didn't recognize you," Theseus said earnestly.

Athena smiled at the young King. Even though she was several centuries old she still hadn't gotten used to people bowing towards her. "Rise, my young King," Athena said.

Theseus stood and watched the goddess closely. "You came for my father's funeral?"

Athena smiled slightly. "I was there, but no, I came to speak with you. I wanted to know what your plans are for this kingdom."

Theseus's eyebrows scrunched together in contemplation. "I haven't had time to think about that fully, but I would like to unite all of Attica."

Athena smiled. She knew Theseus was the right King at the right time. "What else?"

"I think the people need to be involved in the government. I don't believe that I'm infallible like other monarchs. I want the people to have a say too."

Athena's smile widened. Her admiration for the young King grew as he spoke with such sincerity and most importantly, wisdom. "A very admirable goal," she complimented. "How do you plan to achieve it?"

"I think there should be an assembly where people can meet to speak their minds and vote on important decisions. This group should pass the laws that the King and the government enforces."

"You have a very special mind Theseus. I sense that you are ahead of your time," Athena said. The goddess stepped towards the young King. She placed a hand on his shoulder. His cheeks grew hot as he stared into her eyes. "I will help you."

Theseus smiled. The glint in his eyes made the goddess's cheeks redden. "Thank you, my lady."

* * *

_Present day…_

Theo hesitated. He couldn't do it, no matter how much anger he held toward the goddess, he could never hurt her so badly. He lowered his club and threw it across the room. The celestial bronze club skidded across the floor until it stopped in the middle of the room. Theo lowered his head before he turned and walked out of the training room.

Athena's eyes never left Theseus until he stepped out of the training room. "Where are you injured?" Triton asked.

Athena wanted to tell him that her heart hurt the most, but her pride wouldn't let her say it. "My shoulder and ribs," she said. Triton motioned for the mermen to help carry her. Athena looked at Percy; she expected him to be smug, but his eyes only held sadness. He looked down at the ground as the mermen carried her away. Triton wore a pained expression as he looked at the goddess that he once cared for as a daughter. He followed her out of the training room. He sighed before running his hand through his hair. He wondered how they would ever free Poseidon, if they couldn't stop fighting amongst themselves.

_**AN: Theseus and Athena fight, not real exciting. Theseus using a club and sword would make for a pretty daunting opponent, especially with the amount of anger he has and the hundreds of years of training in the underworld. Stay tuned, the crew is on their way to the Sea of Monsters and Hephaestus's forge.**_


	14. Wisdom's Betrayal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 14: Wisdom's Betrayal?

**Third Person's POV**

_Atlantean Ship_

After Triton had left the training room Percy was all alone. He stepped out of the room and wandered the corridors until he heard the hum of machinery. He stepped into the closest room and his eyes widened at the sight. The room was full of machinery, but his gaze was drawn to the large machine in the middle of the room. The machine was dome shaped with a red metal lower half and a glass-like upper half that glowed with an ethereal power.

"Pretty impressive," a voice said from behind Percy.

Percy turned to see Commander Ariston standing near one of the control panels. "What is that?"

Ariston smiled. "This is the control room," he said. He pointed toward the machine in the middle of the room. "That is the main power generator for the ship."

Percy looked at the generator curiously. "What does this thing run on, nuclear power or something?"

Ariston frowned at the thought. "Gods no," he said. "The generator uses Atlantean energy crystals."

"Energy crystals," Percy repeated. "What is that?"

Ariston grinned at the young demigod. The boy had a lot to learn. "They are ancient crystals invented by the Atlanteans to power their city and all their weapons and vessels."

"How do you make them?" Percy questioned.

Ariston gave the boy a knowing look. "That's something you'll discover when we get to Atlantis," Ariston said.

Percy walked around the engine room until he saw a schematic of the ship near the main control panel. He marveled at the design of the ship. He ran his fingers over the schematic and smiled as he studied the different parts of the ship. The Atantean ship was designed in the shape of a squid or octopus. The hull of the ship was curved and was larger at the front. The ship tapered off toward the end where six small appendages extended toward the rear. Each appendage held a water turbine that was used to propel the ship forward. To Percy the ship looked almost organic in design.

"Seems like you got a thing for ship design," Ariston observed.

Percy studied the schematic harder. "I guess so, I never really thought about what I wanted to do when I was older," he said. Ariston nodded in understanding. "I was too busy trying to stay alive and win a war."

"The Second Titan War was brutal for Atlantis. I imagine it was the same for the surface world,"

Percy looked down at the ground sadly. "I lost some good friends during the war," he said. Ariston could see the pain in the boy's eyes. "I don't know if I'm ready for another war."

Ariston placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "None of us are ever ready for that," he conceded. Percy looked up at the merman. "We have a home and family to fight for. When the time comes, you'll be ready."

"Thank you," Percy said. Ariston smiled at the young prince of the seas. "Can I stay here for a while?"

"Take your time," Ariston replied. He walked toward the door of the engine room. He gestured toward the ship schematic. "Maybe you've found the thing you were looking for." Percy nodded. Ariston stepped out the door. Percy turned back to the schematic with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

_Ship infirmary…_

Triton waited just outside the intensive care unit for word about Athena. He was upset with Theseus, but he was also surprised by the way Athena fought.

A merman stepped out of the intensive care unit. "My lord, she's ready to see you now," he said.

Triton nodded before walking into the room. Athena was propped up in a bed with a few pillows behind her back. Her shoulder was bandaged along with her ribs. She winced as she tried to adjust her position.

"I'd ask how you're feeling, but that would be a stupid question," Triton said.

Athena smiled. "I'm the one who should feel stupid. I'm the one that got beat up."

"Yeah, what happened?"

Athena looked at the eldest son of Poseidon like he was crazy. "Your brother beat me up," she said in annoyance.

Triton frowned. "I know that, but why did you let him?" he asked.

Athena was taken aback by the question. "I didn't let him."

"Come on, who fights with a spear like it's a staff?"

Athena's face paled. "I didn't think anyone would notice."

Triton laughed. "Percy probably didn't. My little brother can be very observant and also very oblivious."

Athena wore a nervous expression. "Do you think Theseus knows?"

"He didn't seem to notice during the fight, but I'm sure after he thinks it over he'll figure it out. He's too smart not to."

Athena shook her head in disgust. "That was stupid of me."

Triton smiled. "Hold the presses. Athena acted stupid. The world is about to end." He placed his hand over his mouth mockingly.

Athena rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face showed that she was amused at Triton's attempt at humor. "You children of the sea can never be serious."

Triton grinned. "I would tend to agree, but my little brother Theo has proved me wrong."

Athena frowned. She hated the way Theo acted toward her, but could she really blame him? "I know he hates me, but that doesn't mean he should act so rudely toward me. I'm a goddess after all."

Triton chuckled, which earned an irritated glare from the wisdom goddess. "You think Theo cares for pretense?"

"He used to," she said.

Triton shook his head. "Not anymore, he's here to free our father, his loyalty lies with Atlantis and the sea, not Olympus and its gods."

"You speak treason," Athena said. She looked into the glowing sea green eyes of her godly foster father. "You would go against Olympus?"

Triton sighed before he ran his hand through his hair. "We wouldn't unless pushed toward that conclusion, but as children of the sea our loyalties lie to our father and Atlantis first."

"Does Perseus share that ideal?"

Triton's face darkened. "I fear for my little brother if Atlantis and Olympus were ever at odds." Athena wore a guilty expression. Triton narrowed his eyes. "You're a spy; I should have known. Your _daddy_ put you up to this. So, I guess you feel pretty happy with yourself. You're going to cause a war if you tell Zeus about this ship."

Athena was frozen in shock. She never thought he would figure it out so quickly. She underestimated Triton. She knew better than to do so, but her long time rivalry with Poseidon had clouded her judgment, _again_. "He sent me to help and to look for any Atlantean technology," Athena conceded.

Triton paced in front of the bed that Athena sat on. "I don't understand you. Zeus swallowed Metis. He sent you away because he was afraid his jealous bitch of wife would try to hurt you, instead of sticking up for you. Did he ever apologize for what he did to your mother?"

Athena stared at the god that raised her with a hint of fear in her eyes. Not since Pallas's death had she seen him so angry with her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but father is right, Atlantis should not hold this technology away from Olympus. Poseidon is an Olympian, not just an Atlantean."

Triton turned. "That can easily be rectified." He stopped pacing and glared into the grey eyes of the goddess of wisdom. Athena was a proud and strong warrior. She was an Olympian, but at this moment she realized none of that mattered if she ever fought Triton. He was the leader of the Atlantean army. He was the messenger of the seas, but he was also the heir to the sea god. Most of all he was her _daddy_. The only person she had ever called that. "I can't believe I almost forgave you. When my father and Atlantis are free I want you gone and I never want to see or feel your presence in the seas again."

A tear ran down Athena's cheek. It had been a very long time since she had shown such emotion. She wiped it away quickly. "I understand," she said weakly.

Triton walked toward the door of the infirmary. "I want you to stay away from Theseus. He doesn't need you in his life. You cause nothing but pain to the children of the sea." He opened the door, but turned around before he walked out. "When you tell your father about this technology," Triton gestured toward the ship they were in. "remember to warn him, if he chooses war, we'll be ready." He stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Athena fell back onto the bed. She curled up in the fetal position and for the first time in several millennia, she cried.

* * *

_Ship observatory…_

Theseus sat in one of the plush chairs as he looked at the sea green ocean water that shown through the large display windows in the front of the ship. He marveled at the sights before him. The swimming of fish and other sea creatures made him smile with happiness. During his time in Elysium he had forgotten how beautiful the ocean was and how much he'd missed it.

His mind drifted to the recent fight with Athena. He had wanted to hurt her so much. He wanted revenge for all the pain she had caused him, but once he had it, he didn't feel any different. In fact, he felt worse. She didn't even try to hurt him. She fought defensively. He felt so guilty for hurting her now and even more so when he remembered the look in her eyes when he held the club over her, ready to strike the final blow. He shivered at the memory.

The door to the observatory opened. Triton stormed into the room; Theo could tell he was angry by how bright his sea green eyes glowed. "What happened?" Theo asked worriedly.

"She's a spy," Triton replied. Theo knew exactly who 'she' was. "I can't believe I thought she was here to help us. I can't believe I almost fell for her act."

Theo could feel his anger build, but it was outweighed by his curiosity. "What act?"

Triton sneered at he remembered his discussion with Athena. "I can't believe she made me feel sorry for her. I can't believe I fell back into caring for her like my daughter again."

"What did she say?" Theo asked as he stood up in front of his brother.

"She apologized and explained about Pallas, and then she had the audacity to act like she regretted hurting you."

Theo's eyes lightened. "She apologized," he said. Triton looked at his brother worriedly. "She doesn't hate me for fighting her?"

Triton grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him. Theo looked into his brother's eyes. "Don't fall for her treachery. She's just here to spy for Zeus. She doesn't care for any of us."

Theo pulled away from his big brother. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. He looked at the bewildered look on his brother's face. "Could she be here to help and Zeus just asked her to spy as well?"

Triton shook his head. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does. She may truly be here to help us. Just because Zeus asked her to spy doesn't mean she will."

Triton glared at his brother. "Why in Hades are you defending her? How can you fall for her act?"

Theo stepped closer to his brother and poked him in the chest. "How can you talk this way about her? She was your daughter as much as Pallas was."

"She's not my daughter. You have no right to say that." Triton reared back to punch his brother, but stopped when he realized what he was about to do. Theo's eyes were widened in shock. Triton lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to think any more."

Theo pulled his brother into a hug. They pulled away after a few seconds. "We're all under a lot of pressure here, emotional as well as physical." Theo said. He walked toward the door. "You need to apologize to her." Triton was about to protest. "She didn't deserve to be yelled at. She's following the King of the god's orders. We'll keep an eye on her and hope she doesn't do anything to betray the benefit of the doubt we're giving her."

"How can you trust her?" Triton asked.

Theo looked back toward the display windows. "She's in our domain and we will need her to free our father. I will give her a chance to prove herself. We'll see if she makes the most of it or not." Theo walked out of the Observation Lounge with a determined look on his face.

Triton smiled. The brother he knew so well was back. He wasn't hung up on his anger toward Athena and himself. Triton sighed before he ran his hand through his hair. He looked out at the ocean. He could see the change in the ship's speed. They were close to the island. "I hope my little cousin will help." He walked out of the room and toward the bridge of the ship.

_**AN: Who is Triton's little cousin as he calls him? Stay tuned to find out.**_


	15. A Little Chat

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 15: A Little Chat

**Third Person's POV**

_Atlantean Ship_

Percy walked down the corridor toward the infirmary. He needed to talk with Athena. The door to the infirmary slid open when the sensors in the wall identified the son of Poseidon's presence. Percy stepped inside and stopped when he heard the sound of soft crying coming from one of the private recovery rooms. Percy walked towards the sound. He peered inside the open door and froze at the sight of the goddess of wisdom lying on a bed in the fetal position. Her hands covered her face as the sound of crying filled the room. Percy was hesitant to make a noise or say anything, but he felt a stab of sympathy in his chest as he heard her cry. He silently berated himself for feeling sorry for her. She was the one that took Annabeth away from him. However, the other part of Percy's mind, the rational side had a different opinion. Athena was looking out for her child and she did have a long history with Poseidon that wasn't good, plus the recent revelations of the relationship that Athena and Theseus shared. Percy couldn't help but think of his older brother. He didn't want to ever be bitter toward Annabeth the way Theo was toward Athena.

Percy knocked on the door softly. Athena sat up in her bed quickly as she tried to wipe her eyes and pretend that she wasn't crying her eyes out. She looked at Percy with a surprised expression on her face. "Are you here to yell at me too?" she asked as she tried to hide the sadness in her voice.

Percy's brow furrowed in confusion. Athena hated to admit it, but the expression on his face made her heart feel lighter. The boy was very much like Theseus, except he was terribly under trained in the use of his mind. "I came to make peace with you, but it seems that you need someone to talk to," he said.

Athena's grey eyes bored into the boy's sea green ones. She was impressed that he didn't shift awkwardly under her stare. He must be training with Theseus, she thought. The name of her former lover made her heart ache again. "You don't need to make peace with me," Athena replied.

Percy stepped into the room and sat in the chair that had been occupied by Triton only a few minutes ago. "I think we do," he affirmed. "Now, tell me why you were crying?" Athena was reluctant at first, but when she looked into Percy's eyes she couldn't help but see the innocence that was once in Theseus's eyes. She went into the discussion she had with Triton, and then the realization that she was a spy for Zeus. "That's not much of a surprise."

Athena just stared at the boy in shock. "It's not?"

Percy chuckled. "Of course not, we all know that Zeus is paranoid, especially about his brothers."

"Why did Triton explode on me then?"

Percy gave her a 'no duh' look. "He wants to trust you. He was disappointed that you didn't tell him and I also think that part of him is looking for something to hold against you. He wants to forgive you for Pallas's death, but on the other hand he feels guilty about his need to forgive you."

Athena's grey eyes were big now. "How do you know?"

Percy smiled at the question. "I just placed myself in his shoes and that's what I would feel."

Athena nodded. "Is that the way you feel about Annabeth?"

Percy lowered his head as his green eyes darkened. "I still love her," he began as his voice quivered with emotion. "I'm still mad at her for what she did."

"Annabeth loves you," Athena blurted out. Percy looked up at her. His green eyes became brighter. "She yelled at me for the advice I gave her. She blamed me, but she also hates herself for what she did." Athena wore a sad and guilty expression as she remembered the fight with Annabeth.

"Theseus still cares about you," Percy said.

Athena shook her head. "He couldn't feel anything for me, but hurt and anger. I think the fight proved that."

Percy chuckled at Athena's words. Athena frowned at the boy's laughter. "He could have hurt you much worse, but he didn't." Athena looked up at the boy. "Deep down he still cares for you. He just needs to forgive you."

"He needs to forgive himself," Athena said. Percy looked at her curiously. "Triton said that Theseus needed to forgive himself."

Percy nodded. "He did some bad things after your breakup. He hates himself for what he did."

"So, he directed his anger toward me because it was easier than directing it inward?"

Percy wore a thoughtful expression. Athena smiled; the boy was trying hard to control his ADHD. "It was easier for him to express the anger towards you than inward toward himself."

Athena nodded. "I see, so that should make me feel better?"

"I don't know. Do you still love Theseus?" Percy questioned.

Athena was taken aback by the question. She felt her cheeks redden. She sighed. "Yes, I still love him."

Percy's crooked grin spread across his face. "I knew it!" He jumped around with his arms raised in victory. Athena rolled her eyes at the boy's foolishness before she cleared her throat. Percy stopped jumping. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just excited. I hoped you still cared for him."

"What are you going to tell him?" Athena asked worriedly. She gripped the bed sheets tightly in her hands.

Percy could tell that her pride was starting to get in the way just a little. "It's not my place to tell him." Percy reached out and took Athena's hand. Athena flinched at the gesture. Percy squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You need to talk to him."

Athena let go of Percy's hand quickly. "I can't do that. He'd laugh in my face."

Percy shook his head. "He wouldn't. He might yell at you, but he could also admit that he still loves you."

Athena shook her head in protest. "I can't take the chance."

Percy's green eyes flashed with annoyance. "Why not? Isn't my brother worth the risk?"

"Percy, it's not that," Athena began. Percy looked at her wide eyed; she actually said Percy. "I'm scared."

Percy was shocked at that revelation. The great goddess of wisdom and battle strategy scared of a son of Poseidon. "That's not true."

Athena nodded vigorously "I've never felt this way about anyone before. Theseus was the only one I ever cared about this much, it frightened me."

Percy touched his hand to his chin. "So, you're not scared of my brother, but you're scared about the way he makes you feel?" Athena nodded. Percy shook his head in exacerbation. "Are all girls or women this complicated?"

Athena chuckled. "No wonder Annabeth calls you a Seaweed Brain," Athena said sarcastically, which earned a glare from the son of Poseidon. "I guess we are, but I'm a maiden goddess. I don't know what to make of these feelings."

"What about Annabeth's dad and the other people you had feelings for?"

"I cared for them enough to want to give them a gift; an exceptional child that would help the world develop and prosper." Athena smiled at all the memories of her children.

Percy wished he could understand. "I don't think I can understand that, but it sounds like you care for my brother more than any of those others."

"I do," she said.

"Go talk to him," Percy pleaded.

Athena sighed loudly. She'd done a lot of that today. Her emotions felt raw and she was nervous. "I'll try." Percy smiled. "What about you and Annabeth?"

Percy held up his hands in surrender. Athena smiled wickedly. Percy knew he was beat. "I'm still mad at her, but she was right."

"Right about what?" Athena asked curiously.

"I didn't have a plan for my future. I didn't know what I wanted to do."

Athena nodded. "She can't expect you to be like her. She always knew she wanted to be an architect."

Percy grinned; Athena understood one of the main reasons he was mad at her. "I agree, but I also shouldn't be waiting around as she fulfills her dreams."

"What are you going to do?"

A wry smile spread across Percy's face. "I want to stay in Atlantis for a while. I want to learn from Triton and Theo. I want to study about ship design and construction."

Athena's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You want to be a marine architect?"

Percy smiled at the term. "I think I do."

Athena chuckled. "It took you long enough to figure that out."

Percy laughed as well. "I guess it did." Percy stopped laughing as he thought about Annabeth. "I won't be around to see her."

Athena could see the pain in Percy's eyes. "If the two of you are meant to be together then you'll be together. Don't sacrifice your dreams for hers."

Percy looked at her skeptically. "You're not trying to keep us apart?"

Athena shook her head. "No, I was wrong about you Percy. You're not a danger to my daughter. If, when the time comes and the two of you want to be together, I will not intervene."

"Thank you Athena," Percy said.

Athena smiled at the boy. "You're welcome. I need some rest, so do you mind?"

Percy stood up quickly. "No, I'm sorry for keeping you from your rest."

Athena smiled. "No worries Percy. You helped me a great deal. Thank you."

Percy nodded and gave the goddess one last smile before he left the infirmary. Once the door closed behind him Percy jumped in the air with his fist raised in triumph. He ran down the corridor nearly colliding with a few Mermen as he sprinted toward the bridge.

* * *

_The Bridge…_

General Ariston sat in the command chair as he began the ship's ascent toward the surface. The ship broke the surface and the view screen showed the volcanic island that was only a mile from their current position.

"Maintain position," Ariston ordered.

"Aye sir," the navigator said.

The door to the bridge opened and in walked Triton. The bridge crew and the general stood at attention.

"High Prince on the bridge," Ariston said.

"At ease my friend," Triton said.

Ariston sighed. "Back to duty stations." Ariston looked at Triton anxiously. "We are a mile from the island. No sign of any defensive systems."

"Good," Triton said. He looked around at the bridge crew. This was the finest crew in the Atlantean fleet. "Call my brothers to the bridge."

Ariston nodded. He touched a control on his chair. "Bridge to the rest of the ship, this is General Ariston. Prince Theseus, Prince Percy and Prince Tyson, please report to the bridge."

Triton nodded in approval. "My friend this is a marvelous ship."

Ariston smiled. "It's the finest of the four Ancient Atlantean vessels in the fleet."

Triton grinned in approval before a terrible thought came to mind. "How would we fair in a war with Olympus?"

Ariston's face darkened. "It depends on the state of the fleet and Atlantis after we defeat Oceanus." Ariston tried to read his friend. "Do we expect trouble from Olympus?"

Triton knew that would be the answer and he knew his friend would ask for clarification. "I don't know, but Zeus will be furious if he ever finds out about this technology." He gestured toward the ship around them.

Ariston's eyes doubled in size as he realized the reason for this line of questioning. "Lady Athena is a spy."

Triton nodded. "Not completely. When I found out I felt hurt, but Theo explained it to me. She was sent to help, but her father asked her to spy as well."

Ariston understood. It was a good plan by Zeus, but a dangerous one for the world. "We can't give this technology to Zeus."

Triton nodded. "I know its limitations and dangers, but I doubt that Zeus would understand or believe us."

"What about Athena? We could show her the technology. She's the goddess of wisdom. She'd understand."

Triton grinned at the thought. He reached out his hand and held his friend's shoulder. "A wise plan my friend. It might just work."

"What would you like me to do?" Ariston asked.

Triton smiled at his friend's willingness to help. "When Athena recovers give her a tour of the ship and engine room. We'll do the same with the city once it is liberated, but for right now, we have some allies to gather."

_**AN: Next chapter will be the visit to the forge and if you guessed it from the last chapter the sons of sea will have a little chat with the god of the forge himself. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	16. Hello Cousin

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 16: Hello Cousin

**Third Person's POV**

_Atlantean Ship_

The four sons of Poseidon stood on the bow of the ship. Commander Ariston walked up to Triton and saluted. "My lord, you should have an escort," Ariston urged.

Triton sighed. "I've told you that a small force is all that is needed. Besides, I will be safe with my brothers by my side.

Ariston didn't look happy, but he relented. "Yes my lord. We will wait for your signal." He bowed before he went back into the ship.

Triton smiled at his brothers. "Stand in a circle around me," he ordered. Tyson, Percy and Theo stood around their brother. They closed their eyes before they were engulfed into a bluish light and disappeared.

The four brothers appeared on a beach. Percy looked around the beach as he listened to the waves beat against the shoreline. The sand was black and the waves rushed forward to meet the feet of the youngest demigod son of Poseidon. Percy grinned as he felt the coolness of the water. He turned back toward his brothers. He looked into the dense forest that was only a hundred yards from the beach. He looked further inland and saw a large rocky mountain with steam emanating from the peak.

"The volcano," Percy said.

Triton nodded. "That's where we need to go."

Theseus frowned as he calculated the distance in his head. "I'd say it's about three miles from here."

Triton nodded. "I'll take your word on that," he said. "Let's go!" He led his brothers into the forest. The forest wasn't as dense as it appeared from the beach. The trees towered above the four brothers, but there was very little underbrush to deal with. The brothers walked in a line with Triton in the lead. The weather was warm and about the time they reached the halfway point to the mountain they were all sweating, except for Tyson. A Cyclops could handle much higher temperatures, so he wasn't even warm.

Percy looked at his little brother. "These are the times that I really envy you Ty," Percy said.

Tyson grinned at his brother showing off his crooked teeth. "Big brother wants to be like me?" he asked.

Percy smiled. "At this moment, yeah I do."

Tyson puffed out his chest with pride. Triton and Theo both smiled at the way Tyson reacted to Percy's praise.

The sound of grunting and beating of hoof points halted the brother's revelry. Percy and Tyson looked at their older brothers in alarm.

"What's that?" Percy asked quietly.

Triton raised his hand for everyone to be quiet. Triton's trident appeared in his hand and Theo unsheathed his sword. Percy uncapped Riptide while Tyson pulled his club from the strap that held it to his back.

The sound became louder and the ground began to shake. The trees in front of them began to topple. Triton raised his hand; everyone kept their eyes on the eldest son of Poseidon. "Scatter!" Triton yelled. The brothers jumped in different directions as a large celestial bronze bull the size of a dump truck broke through the trees and trampled through the place where the brothers had just stood.

The brothers jumped to their feet and looked back toward the direction the bull had run. "That was the biggest metal bull I've ever seen," Percy exclaimed. Tyson nodded in agreement.

Triton looked toward Theo. "Have you seen a bull that big before?" he asked.

Theo shook his head. "It has to be a new design. That thing was bigger than a bull elephant and probably weighs twice as much."

Percy and Tyson looked at each other with wide eyes. "How do we stop it?" Percy asked.

Triton and Theo looked at each other. "I could try a blast from my trident," Triton suggested.

Theo frowned. "You could try, but it would probably only piss it off," Theo said.

"What do you have in mind?" Triton asked impatiently.

Theo smiled at his big brother's frustration. "We set a trap for it," he suggested.

Percy didn't like the sound of that. "It ran off. How do you know it will be back?" he asked.

The ground rumbled again. The brothers just had enough time to jump out of the way before the giant bronze bull broke through the trees again and trampled the ground the sons of Poseidon had just stood on.

The brothers got to their feet, a little slower this time. "That thing really only has one gear and direction," Theo said.

"Yeah, straight ahead and fast," Percy replied.

"We can use that to our advantage," Triton said.

Theo smiled. "Good idea Tri, we can lure it into our trap. It doesn't turn and it won't back up. It will only go straight ahead and into our trap."

"What trap?" Percy asked as he looked around at the battered forest around them.

Theo wore a thoughtful expression as he thought about a plan to defeat the bronze bull. "Tri, didn't we pass a cliff about a quarter of a mile back?"

"Yeah, good idea, if we could lure that thing toward the cliff and get it to charge we could take it out," Triton said.

"Who's going to be the bait?" Triton asked.

Theo smiled. "I'll take the cliff, but we'll need someone to lure it toward me."

"It'll take all of us to do that," Triton said. "A quarter of a mile is a long way."

"I will find Bully first," Tyson said. Percy smiled at his little brother's name for the beast.

"No Ty, I will take the first leg, you'll take the second and Percy will take the third," Triton said.

"Alright, so how do we get this thing's attention?" Percy asked.

An evil grin spread across Theseus's face. He picked up a fairly large rock from the ground. He tested the weight and made a few throwing motions. "A good whack would get anyone's attention," Theo said before he ran off in the last direction the bull had run. Triton, Percy and Tyson followed him. A half mile from where they started their run they spotted Theseus huddled behind a large evergreen bush. He motioned for them to be quiet. They crept up beside their brother and looked through the bush into a clearing. The bronze bull stood in the middle of the clearing, smoke billowed from its nostrils.

"I'll get his attention, and then it's all up to the plan," Theo said. His brothers nodded in agreement. Theo jumped out from the behind the bush waving his arms over his head. The bull turned and before the creature could charge Theo threw the rock. It hit the bull between the eyes with a loud clang. The bull's eyes crossed from the impact and a good sized dent was in the middle of the creature's forehead. "Now!" Theo ran into the forest followed by Percy and Tyson.

Triton stood at the edge of the clearing as he watched the bull recover from the hit to the head. The creature shook its head a few times before it blew a blast of flame from its mouth. Triton jumped at the size of the plume of fire. He gulped as he watched the bull move its head around. The bull finally stopped fidgeting before it locked its glowing red eyes on the eldest son of Poseidon. Triton looked up at the creature that towered above him. "Ah crap!" he yelled before he ran back into the forest. The bull charged behind him. Triton ran at full speed through the forest; he dodged trees and boulders as he tried to make the path as difficult as possible for the bull. He reached the designated clearing and dove behind the boulder just before the bull entered the clearing. The creature stopped and looked around for the eldest son of Poseidon.

Tyson stood on the other side of the clearing. He watched as Triton dove behind the boulder just before the bull entered the clearing. Tyson grabbed a rock from the ground and walked into the open. The bull turned to at the movement and glared at the young Cyclops. Before the bull could charge Tyson threw the rock with such force that it broke through the bull's celestial bronze skin. Fire poured from the wound. The bull's red eyes locked onto Tyson. Tyson stepped back ready to run for the next rendezvous point.

The fire poured out of the bull's metal skin until the wound began to glow. The gaping hole sealed closed; Tyson watched it with a surprised expression on his face. The bull stepped toward the Cyclops before Tyson ran for his life. The bull charged behind him at full speed. Tyson ran as fast as he could, which was barely enough to keep the bull from overrunning him. Tyson's legs began to throb as he reached the last part of his run. He saw the next clearing in the distance. The feint sound of sea birds could be heard in the distance. Tyson entered the clearing, another large boulder stood near the edge of the forest Tyson dove behind the rock just before bull rushed into the clearing. Tyson sat on the ground with his back to the boulder. He tried to quiet his breathing as much as he could despite how much his lungs begged for air.

Percy sighed in relief when he saw Tyson jump behind the boulder. The sound of the bull drew the Hero of Olympus's attention. The bull stopped in the center of the clearing. It struck its hooves against the ground angrily as it tried to spot the Cyclops. Percy stepped out from behind the trees. The bull spun his head when he saw the movement. The bull narrowed his red eyes and puffed out smoke as it began to dig a hoof into the dirt preparing to charge. Percy knew he didn't have the time to throw a rock, so instead he improvised. He took out Riptide and uncapped the weapon. He spun the sword in his hand as the bull eyed the son of Poseidon. The bull was ready to charge, but Percy was quicker he threw Riptide like a javelin. The blade ripped through the snout of the bull sending smoke billowing into the air. The bull couldn't see, but Percy knew it wanted to charge.

"Hey bully, over here," Percy yelled before he took off into the trees. The bull couldn't see, but he could hear just fine. The monster charged forward at the sound of Percy's voice. Percy ran as fast as he could as the bull ran at incredible speed behind him. Percy exited the forest. Theo's eyes widened when he saw his little brother running at full speed with the bull just over his shoulder. Theo had no time to think, but he instinctively tied a vine around a nearby tree, and then around his ankle. At that moment he could hear Percy's thoughts. The connection they had was still intact and proved to be invaluable at this moment. Percy ran forward and tackled his brother sending the two over the cliff that Theo stood at the edge of. The bull couldn't see as it followed Percy. The bull fell over the cliff and disappeared into the rocky surf below. Percy held onto his brother as Theo held his brother in return; the two hung from the edge of the cliff with the vine tied to Theo's ankle. Triton and Tyson appeared in a sea green mist at the top of the cliff. They looked over the edge and sighed in relief as they saw their brothers. Tyson pulled up his two brothers effortlessly. Once at the top the four brothers hugged tightly before they began to laugh in relief.

"That was fun," Tyson exclaimed.

Triton wrapped his arm around his little brother. "It sure was," he replied.

Percy was still out of breath from his run and Theo rubbed his sore ankle. "Yeah fun," Theo said sarcastically as Percy nodded in agreement.

Triton laughed. "Don't be two sour pusses. You know it was fun," he said.

"I'll take your word for it Tri," Theo said.

"Let's find Hephaestus," Percy said eagerly.

Triton nodded before he led his three brothers toward the base of the volcano. An hour later they reach the base of the mountain. A cave entrance stood at the base with a reddish light that flickered from the interior. Triton stepped into the entrance and looked inside. A wave of heat poured out of the entrance like heat from a convection oven. Triton wiped his brow.

"This is the place," Triton said. He walked inside followed by his brothers. They walked through the dimly lit corridors of the cave until they reached a celestial bronze door that was twice as tall as Tyson. Triton touched the door before removing his hand quickly. "Damn that's hot," he said as he shook his hand. A mortal's hand would have been burned to a crisp.

Tyson stepped forward and pushed open the door; a loud groan echoed through the corridor as the doors opened. Tyson pushed with all his might until the doors were fully open. The heat in the room was tremendous.

Percy staggered back a little before Theo caught him. "You okay?" Theo asked.

Percy shook his head a few times and took a deep breath before he began to choke from the smoke. Triton snapped his fingers before two gas masks appeared in his hands. He handed both masks to Percy and Theo. They both grabbed the masks and put them on quickly. Percy and Theo both breathed in deeply before they visibly relaxed. The heat was still terrible, but Percy and Theo had much more immunity than any other demigods. They were the sons of Poseidon and only children of Hephaestus had more immunity to heat.

Triton led his brothers into the forge. Several Cyclops were working on weapons in the forges they stopped when they saw the sons of Poseidon. They bowed toward the brothers. Triton smiled and motioned for them to go back to work. The loudest sound of hammering came from deeper into the forge. Triton followed that noise until they spotted a large lump of a man. He was a little taller than Tyson with bulging muscles with one shoulder higher than the other. He wore a grey jumpsuit with the name Hephaestus embroidered over the right front pocket above his chest. His face was misshapen on one side and his brown beard sparked with fire every few seconds. He held a large hammer in his hand as he struck a piece of celestial bronze over an anvil the size of a Toyota Prius.

Triton cleared his throat loudly, but the god of the forge never budged. Triton looked at his brothers. Tyson watched Hephaestus with pure admiration in his lone calf brown eye. Theo and Percy smirked at their elder brothers attempt to get the Olympian's attention.

Percy stepped forward before he pulled the gas mask to the side. He placed two fingers in his mouth and gave a loud New York cab whistle that reverberated around the forge. Hephaestus dropped his hammer in surprise before he turned around with a scowl on his face. His eyes grew big when he saw the four sons of Poseidon standing before him. The side of his mouth twisted into some semblance of a smile when he saw Tyson and Triton. When he looked at Percy and Theo his mouth hung open in shock.

"Hello cousin," Triton said.

Hephaestus cleared his throat before he stepped away from his anvil. "Triton, what do you need?" he asked in a tone that was harsher than he meant.

Triton knew that his cousin wasn't a people person, so he didn't take offense to his tone of voice. "We are here because your Cyclops employees are needed."

Hephaestus touched his chin with his large rough hand. He swatted away a few burning embers from his beard. "Why are they needed?"

"Atlantis has been seized by the forces of Oceanus and our father has been captured," Triton replied.

Hephaestus sighed at the news of his favorite uncle. "I will explain the situation to them," he said. He looked at Theo with a scowl on his face. "Theseus is that you?"

Theo stepped forward. He couldn't smile very well through the gas mask, but he nodded his head. "Yes cousin, it's good to see you again."

Hephaestus had always been envious of Theseus. The son of Poseidon had held the affections of Athena for a while. Hephaestus had a not so secret crush on his half-sister for a long time. Although when Athena had broken up with Theseus, Hephaestus had gotten closer to the demigod. He was the one who had repaired Theo's club when it had been damaged in the fight with the Amazons. "It is good to see you as well. I see that you've brought Perseus," he said with an irritated tone.

Percy stepped forward awkwardly. He didn't know why Hephaestus was upset with him, but he could tell by the god's narrowed eyes. "Have I done something to offend you?" he asked.

Hephaestus sighed. He considered the boy impertinent for his actions after the war. The boy's refusal of godhood had irritated many of the gods, especially Zeus, but Hephaestus was more irritated by Percy's insinuation that the gods were bad parents for not claiming all of their children by a certain age. "You are an impertinent child," he said. "I am not a bad parent."

Percy stepped closer to his cousin. He knew that his requests after the war had gotten on the nerves of several gods. However, he had a promise to keep. "I made a promise to make sure that the minor gods were recognized and that the unclaimed children be claimed. I do my best to keep my promises. I've learned that the hard way," Percy said. He thought of Bianca when he talked about promises.

Hephaestus sighed. He couldn't really blame the boy. He could get on the nerves of the gods, but his heart was in the right place. He turned toward Triton and stared into the sea green eyes of his older cousin. "I will see to it that the Cyclops here will meet you on the outskirts of Atlantis. I would like Tyson to accompany them."

Tyson stepped toward his cousin eagerly. "I will help Cyclops and cousin," he said.

Triton smiled at his little brother's enthusiasm. "Thank you Tyson." Tyson smiled his crooked grin. Triton motioned for Theo and Percy to stand beside him. "Hephaestus, thank you so much."

Hephaestus nodded before he waved his hand in goodbye. Theo and Percy smiled before they closed their eyes and disappeared into a fine sea mist. They appeared on the bow of the Atlantean ship. Theo and Percy took off their gas masks; they wiped their brows and took a few deep breaths.

"I forgot how hot the forge was," Percy said.

"It appears that our job is done here. Tyson will meet us with his forces," Triton said.

Theo nodded. "We need to get below and set a course for Atlantis," he said. Theo and Percy opened the hatch and climbed the ladder down into the ship.

Triton looked out over the ocean. The water was darker than normal and dark clouds were on the horizon. "Darkness approaches; I have a strange feeling that it is an omen of more terrible things to come. Atlantis may have only been the first battle of a broader and much more dangerous war."

_**AN: Happy Alaska Day! The next chapter will speed things up with their arrival near Atlantis and their rendezvous with Tyson and the Cyclops, so stay tuned.**_


	17. Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 17: Friends?

**Third Person's POV**

_Atlantean Ship_

Athena at up in the bed at the infirmary; she got dressed quickly and was just about to step out the door when she heard a knock. She walked to the door and opened it. She was met with the face of a merman; Commander Ariston stood in the doorway. He smiled at Athena before he bowed politely.

"My lady, Lord Triton asked me to give you a tour of the ship," Ariston said.

Athena looked at him suspiciously. "Why would he do that?"

Ariston's smile widened. "I suggested that it would be prudent to show you the capabilities of this ship and its limitations. Suspicions can be squelched with the truth."

Athena smiled at the statement. "A wise idea," she complimented. "I would like a tour." Ariston nodded and led the way out of the infirmary.

"Where are Triton and his brothers?" Athena asked.

Ariston's smile faded. "They are on the island."

Athena could tell that he wasn't happy about that. "They're visiting my brother."

Ariston nodded. He stopped in front of a large door. An Atlantean symbol was emblazoned on the door. Athena looked at it curiously. "They will be fine my lady." He gestured toward the symbol. "This is the engine room."

Athena looked at the symbol. She forced herself to concentrate on the tour instead of the fact that Theseus and the others were on the island. "Can I see it?"

Ariston smiled. "It would be my honor."

* * *

_Bridge (Control Room)…_

Triton and his two brothers entered the bridge. The mermen jumped to attention as the princes of the sea entered. "At ease," Triton said. The mermen went back to their duty stations. "Navigator set course for Atlantis, best possible speed."

"Aye sir," the Navigator said.

"Where is Commander Ariston?" Triton asked.

The Navigator looked up at the eldest son of Poseidon. "He's giving Lady Athena a tour of the ship," he replied.

"Is that a good idea?" Theseus asked.

Triton turned to look at his brother with a serious expression on his face. "It was the Commander's idea." Percy and Theseus stared at their older brother curiously. "He thought it best if we explained the secrets of this ship and its power."

A wry smile stretched across Theo's face. "And its limitations," he said. Percy looked at his brother strangely. "What limitations?" Percy asked.

"I'll explain it all on the way to Atlantis," Triton replied. "First, I need to go get Ariston."

Theo stepped toward his older brother. "Go ahead and explain it." He looked at Percy and smiled. "I'll go get Ariston." Triton eyed his brother in shock. "Athena will be there." Theo's face became serious. "I know. I can't keep avoiding her forever."

Triton placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Theo, I'm proud of you," he said. Theo smiled at his brother's words. "I think it's time you forgave yourself and Athena as well." Theo urged. Triton nodded. "We both need to forgive ourselves and move on," Triton replied before he let go of Theo's shoulder.

Theo walked toward the door to the bridge. "Forgiveness is hard, but its time. I can't wait any longer and neither can you." Triton nodded in agreement. Percy smiled at his older brother. Theseus returned it with his own crooked grin. "Now I'll get the Commander and old Owl Head." He walked out the door before it slid closed behind him.

Theo looked down the hallway and sighed he stepped next to one of the computer display panels and typed in a search for Commander Ariston; the computer lit up and showed a map of the ship and a blue dot in the center of the map. He looked at the map in detail; they were in the engine room. Theo touched the screen again before he began the journey to the engine room. He entered the lift and was whisked away until he reached the bottom floor of the ship. He exited the lift and walked brusquely toward the engine room at the rear of the vessel. He stood a few feet from the door in order to keep the door from sliding open at his presence. He took a few deep breaths. "Why am I nervous?" he asked out loud to no one. He shook his head before he stepped toward the door; the door slid open revealing the inside of the large room that hummed with activity.

Theo looked around the engine room and smiled at the level of technology that he saw. He was familiar with most of it since he'd seen it when he was still alive, but even today he couldn't really get over the advances that the ancient Atlantean's had developed. He was becoming familiar with the technology of the mortals on the surface, but even that paled in comparison to this technology. He promised himself that he'd get up to speed on everything once Atlantis was free. The sound of Commander Ariston's voice broke him away from his thoughts. A familiar female laugh also drew his attention. He looked around the room. A few mermen were working and stopped to address the son of Poseidon, but Theo told them to go back to their duties. Theo followed the sound of talking until he spotted Commander Ariston and Athena standing together talking about the reactor in the middle of the room. Theo knew it housed an Atlantean energy crystal. Athena laughed again at something Ariston said; Theo felt heaviness on his chest and his eyes narrowed at the sound. Theo berated himself for feeling _jealous_. How could he be jealous? However, Theo knew the feeling and it was jealousy. He was jealous that Ariston got Athena to laugh; he was the one that always made Athena laugh and smile in the past. He was one of the few people able to do that. Theo cleared his throat. Ariston and Athena jumped in surprise. Theo smiled internally at the way they jumped.

"My lord, do you need assistance?" Ariston asked worriedly.

Theo frowned. "Triton needs you on the bridge," he replied.

"Was your mission successful?" Ariston asked.

Theo's hands were now clenched at his sides. "Yes, I think you better be on your way Commander," he said pointedly.

Ariston looked at Theo strangely before nodding in understanding. He whispered something quickly to Athena. The goddess nodded, but her eyes never theft Theo's. Ariston quickly left the engine room.

"You didn't have to be so rude to the Commander. He was just giving me a tour," Athena said.

"I'm sure he was. It sounded like you were having a grand old time," Theo spat.

Athena wore a surprised expression. "He's funny. He had some rather witty comments on the technology and how it was developed," she defended. She looked at Theo and her eyes lit up when she realized why he was being so curt. "You're jealous."

Theo's hands squeezed tighter. "Why would I be jealous?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Athena took a step back at the hostility that shone in his sea green eyes. "It just sounded that way."

Theo sighed before he ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe I overreacted," he began. Theo could tell that Athena wanted him to continue. "Why are you here?"

Athena was taken aback by the question. "I was on a tour."

Theo shook his head. "Why are you on this ship?"

Athena nodded finally understanding what he meant. "I'm here to help and I take it that Triton told you the other reason."

Theo nodded. "Is there another reason?"

Athena didn't really know how to answer. "I didn't know you were here, if that's what you're asking." Theo's mouth was in a tight line. "I knew that," he said. Athena nodded. "I came to talk to Triton. I hoped we could finally put the past behind us."

Theo paused for a moment as he remembered his conversations with his older brother. "How's that working out?"

Athena lowered her head sadly. "Not great."

Theo took a few steps toward her. He stopped when he was only a few feet away. "I came to find you so we could talk."

Athena looked up at him with hope shining in her grey eyes. "Why do you want to talk now? Wasn't beating me up enough? Do you need to yell at me too?"

Theo looked down at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry for the fight," he replied.

Athena was shocked. She thought he'd always hate her. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Theo looked around the engine room. The hum of the machinery was starting to mess with his ADHD. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Athena nodded. Theo led her out of the engine room and down the corridor until they reached the lift. They entered and remained quiet as the lift began to move. "Where are we going?" Athena asked.

Theo smiled for the first time since she had seen him again. Athena felt her hear flutter at the sight. "My favorite place on the ship."

The lift stopped and Theo led her out into another corridor. They walked until they reached the observation lounge in the front of the ship. They entered and Athena's grey eyes widened at the sight of the main window that was open to the sea in front of the ship. "It's beautiful."

Theo grinned. "There's nothing like the beauty of the open ocean depths." He looked at the window and stared off into the water with a dreamy expression on his face. "I missed it so much when I was…"

Athena frowned at the thought of his death. "I'm sorry for what happened."

Theo looked away from the window. His expression wasn't angry. He wore a peaceful and contemplative expression. "It wasn't your fault. I made some bad choices and got involved with the wrong people."

Athena shook her head. "It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't broken up with you."

Theo sighed. "Maybe, but it doesn't excuse me from my actions or inaction."

They both sat on two lounge chairs, but they turned the chairs so they faced each other. Athena took a deep breath. "You need to forgive yourself."

Theo nodded. "I told Triton the same thing about Pallas," he said. Athena's expression saddened. "You both need to forgive yourselves." He reached out and tentatively touched Athena's hand. He pulled away quickly as a jolt of electricity shot up his arm. Athena pulled her hand away at the same time. Theo realized that she had felt the jolt as well. "I forgive you Athena."

Athena looked into Theo's eyes in shock. "You forgive me?" she repeated in awe.

"I'm sorry that I fought you… and I don't hate you anymore. I need to put away my anger and sadness. I want to move on with this new chance at life. I don't want to dwell on the past."

Athena wore a thoughtful expression. She hoped they could be friends again; she really couldn't expect more than that. "Thank you," she replied.

Theo's grin widened. "I would like to be friends, if that's acceptable?" he inquired.

"I would like that," Athena replied. "You're not angry with me about Percy?"

"No, it seems my little brother has an easier time forgiving people than Triton or myself. That's definitely something that admire in him."

Athena nodded. "Yes, the boy surprised me again. I wish he could be with Annabeth."

"There is time. They're both still young," Theo reassured.

"What happens now?" Athena questioned.

"We save my father and Atlantis," Theo began. He reached out and grabbed Athena's hand. Athena was surprised at the gesture. "We'll need your help."

Athena looked at her hand that was in the grasp of her one time love. "You have it." Theo grinned at her quick response. "Let's go to the bridge," Theo urged as he stood up still holding her hand. The two walked out the door hand in hand; they were content to have reconciled and moved on to a budding friendship. They weren't lovers anymore, no, they were new found friends, and such a state could always lay the ground work for something more, for once Athena hoped for just such a miracle.

_**AN: A fluffy chapter, so stay tuned for the battle to come..**_


	18. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 18: Family

**Third Person's POV**

_Atlantean Ship_

Triton sat in the command chair on bridge. Percy sat beside him while Commander Ariston stood at the tactical station. "One day till we arrive in Atlantis," Ariston informed.

Percy turned to his older brother. "I guess we have to wait."

Triton chuckled. "Not an easy thing for an ADHD son of Poseidon."

Percy frowned. "It sure isn't."

The doors to the bridge open revealing Theo and Athena. Triton and Percy both smirked when they saw the goddess and their brother each holding the other's hand. Athena and Theo saw the looks on Percy and Triton's faces; they let go of each other's hands immediately. Both had slightly pink faces.

Theo cleared his throat. "How far away are we?"

"One day," Ariston said.

Theo gave a short nod to the Commander. He looked at Percy with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Perce, we have time to train. I'll meet you in the training room." Theo gave a small smile to Athena before he walked out of the Bridge.

Athena stepped toward Triton with a slightly worried expression on her face. Percy looked between his brother and the goddess awkwardly. "I gotta go," he said quickly. He tripped up the stairs to the doorway and fell to his knees. His face was bright red. Triton and Athena were too busy staring at each other to notice.

Ariston helped Percy to his feet. Ariston smiled at the son of Poseidon. "Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on them." Percy nodded gratefully before he wiped off his clothes and exited the Bridge. Ariston just shook his head in amusement at Percy's antics.

Triton and Athena faced each other. Only a few feet separated the two. Triton was the first to act, "I'm sorry," he said. Athena looked at him in shock. "For what," she asked.

Triton ran a hand through his hair. "For overreacting," he clarified. "I should have given you time to explain."

Athena nodded. "I accept your apology," she said. She held her hands behind her back so that the son of Poseidon wouldn't see the death grip she had on them "I'm so sorry about Pallas. It was a terrible accident, but I should have realized that we were getting out of hand. I let my pride and competitive nature get in the way of my better judgment."

Triton shook his head. "It was my fault. You both were so competitive and prideful. I should have known something like that would happen."

Athena shook her head vigorously. "It wasn't your fault. You were a good dad… to both of us."

Triton grinned at her words. "Both of you were such good daughters," he said as a tear slipped down his cheek. Athena stepped closer. She felt her own eyes begin to water. "Dad," she said. Triton stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the wisdom goddess. She was a woman now, but to Triton, she would always be the little immortal girl that he raised so many years ago.

Triton and Athena both held onto each other. Athena couldn't hold back her tears any more as she let them fall. Triton rubbed her back as he whispered, "It's okay," he began. "I'm sorry that I pushed you away. You needed me and I let my grief cloud my judgment."

Athena's tears stopped as she listened to the man that she would always think of as her dad whisper to her comfortingly. "I'm so sorry. I loved her and now she's gone."

Triton pulled out of the hug, but he still held her shoulders. "Pallas loved you too." He took a cloth from his pocket and wiped the wetness from her face. "I lost two daughters that day, but I hope that you'll come back Athena. Please be my Little Owl again."

Athena's smile lit up the room. A huge weight of guilt and pain was lifted from her spirit. "I would love to be your daughter again."

Triton's smile was equally as bright. He let go of Athena's shoulders as he tried to straighten his tear stained shirt. "We have a day to share together. So, let's go see my brothers before they beat each other into pulp." He held out his hand to the goddess. Athena grabbed his hand as the two walked out of the Bridge.

Commander Ariston watched them go. "It's about time my friend," he whispered. He turned back to the Bridge crew; they were all watching him. "Get back to your stations." The crew turned around quickly before Commander Ariston took his place in the command chair. He leaned back with a wry smile on his face.

_Training Room…_

Percy and Theo had trained for an hour. They sat cross legged on the ground facing each other. They were both sweaty, but they didn't appear fatigued. The doors to the training room opened. The two were too lost in concentration that they didn't even pay attention to the two gods that just entered the training room. Athena and Triton sat down in the chairs that were arranged around the edges of the training floor.

Athena leaned in toward Triton's ear and whispered, "Are they meditating?" she asked.

Triton nodded. "They are, but this seems a little different to me," Triton replied.

"In what way," Athena inquired.

"See the blue aura around them. I've never seen that happen before during meditation," Triton explained.

"What does it mean?" she questioned.

Triton looked at his brothers curiously. Was this a new training technique that Theseus developed in the underworld? "I don't know."

Athena was even more curious now. She watched the two sons of Poseidon closely.

The blue aura that surrounded the two sons of Poseidon covered their bodies. Theo's voice cut through the quiet in the room when he said, "Focus on the water within your blood and body. Use it to strengthen your skin, muscles and internal organs." Athena and Triton shared a surprised look. "Can you feel it Perce?"

Percy's body was relaxed as he focused on his brother's voice and instructions. He could feel the water within his body as he first strengthened his muscles and internal organs. He worked his way from the inside out. He lastly focused on his skin. He could feel the molecular structure of the water in his skin begin to harden, but he could still feel the flexibility. He now understood how deep sea fish survived and thrived in the greatest amounts of pressure. "I can feel it."

"Good, you're doing great," Theo said. He could feel the power emanating from his little brother. Theo opened his eyes and walked toward a control panel that extended from the far wall. He punched several controls before a piece of the floor lowered like an elevator. A few moments later the floor rose and standing on the floor were ten celestial bronze automatons. They were each seven feet tall and they carried celestial bronze swords. Theo walked in front of the assembled group of robots. "Automatons command sequence- attack."

The eyes of the robots turned red and they raised their weapons in an attack formation. "I guess this is my queue," Percy said as he jumped to his feet with Riptide extended into his hand.

Theo held his own sword as he took position beside his little brother. Five robots moved to attack Percy while the others marched toward Theseus. Athena watched the two brothers prepare to fight the robots. She felt a little sick to her stomach with worry as she stared at Theo as he prepared to defend himself against the metal warriors.

The five robots readied their weapons before they moved toward Theo at full speed. The blue aura around Theo increased before the first robot attacked. The robot's sword swung down toward Theo's head, but the former King of Athens blocked the strike with his sword before he punched the robot in the head knocking the metal head from the automaton's shoulders. At that moment the other four robots lowered their sword to strike Theo, but the son of Poseidon pushed forward against the headless body of the first robot knocking the metal man to the ground. Theo lunged forward and out of the way of the other four robots. Two of the robots sliced each other in half when they missed the son of Poseidon.

Theo flipped end over end before he righted himself against the wall of the training room. Athena's mouth hung open in surprise at Theo's fighting ability. He was always a great fighter, but now he was unstoppable. The final two robots turned to catch up with Theo. Theo smiled as the last two robots moved toward him. The robots attacked in unison, but Theo was ready for them. He blocked one strike as he ducked under another. He roundhouse kicked one robot in the chest causing a huge dent in the celestial bronze armor. Theo didn't seem harmed in the least with how hard he had struck the robot.

The final robot turned and ran toward Theo. Theo readied his sword before he threw it like a boomerang. The blade spun end over end before he sliced off the robot's hand sending its sword to the ground. Theo took the advantage and ran at full speed. He lowered his shoulder and plowed into the robot and forcing the machine into the greenish metal wall of the training center. The robot was crushed against the wall. Theo stepped back from the wall before the robot fell forward and hit the floor with a loud clang. The robot broke into five pieces when it hit the floor. Theo sheathed his sword before he leaned against the wall to watch Percy fight.

Percy didn't have time to watch his big brother fight. He was too busy waiting as his five robots moved toward him slowly, but deliberately. He could hear the sounds of Theo fighting, but he followed his training and paid all his attention to his five opponents. If Percy had been invincible he wouldn't have given much thought to fighting five automatons, but now he had to. He wasn't invincible, but with his brother's training, he was much more than a demigod. He was a prince of the seas.

The five robots decided to close in on the son of Poseidon all at once. They would overwhelm him with incredible force. Percy narrowed his eyes as he figured out their plan. He held Riptide in a defensive position as he concentrated on the training that he had learned from Theo. An idea shined in Percy's eyes as he thought of an amusing way to fight these robots. The best defense was a good offense and Percy had the perfect unorthodox approach to fight these robots. The robots stayed in a tight formation side by side as they marched slowly toward the young son of Poseidon. Percy ran forwards with such speed that the robots didn't have time to react. They moved closer together as Percy made sure to run toward the middle of the group. As he approached the robots he turned and jumped to the ground perpendicular to the automatons; he use his momentum to spin his body like a rolling pin. He stretched out his arms to lengthen his body as he hit the metal ankles of all five robots. The automatons tripped over the son of Poseidon and fell to the floor as a group.

Percy jumped to his feet with precision and speed unlike any other swordsman, except for Theo. He slashed through the five robots in quick succession. Pieces of the robots flew around the room as Percy took them apart like a metal shredder. Just a minute later his battle was over. All five robots lay shredded on the floor. Percy capped Riptide and the sword returned to its pen form. Percy turned toward Theo with a wry smile on his face.

Theo had his arms crossed in front of his chest with an annoyed expression on his face. "Where did you learn that?" he asked.

Percy's crooked grin widened. "It's called bowling; my step dad and I go Thursday evenings after school." Theo just shook his head, but the smile on his face betrayed his amusement.

Theo and Percy turned toward the seats on the side of the training floor when they realized they were being watched. Athena and Triton sat in utter astonishment of the power and prowess that the two sons of Poseidon displayed. Triton knew his brothers were good and that Theo must have improved, but he had never seen fighting like that before. Athena for her part really didn't know what to think. Her mind was still trying to comprehend what she saw. Triton was the first to recover as he began to applaud his brother's display of fighting skill. Athena soon joined him.

Theo and Percy walked up to them and smiled at the applause. "Thank you," they both said as they bowed.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Athena asked. Theo smiled; he knew those would be the first words out of her mouth.

"Let's say that I had more than enough time to develop a few techniques… unique to a child of Poseidon," Theo replied. Percy smiled at his brothers and the wisdom goddess. "Let's go eat and we'll talk about it," Percy suggested.

**_AN: Prepare for a training discussion with Theo and preparations for the battle to save Atlantis and Poseidon._**


	19. A New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 19: A New Start

**Third Person's POV**

_Atlantean Ship_

Percy, Theo, Triton and Athena sat around a table in the ship's mess hall. They all decided to skip lunch and get ice cream.

"Theo, tell us about this training," Triton said. Theo could tell that his older brother was very curious. The glint in Athena's grey eyes conveyed the same feeling to the former King of Athens.

Theo grinned. "I wasn't satisfied with the life I led," he said as his grin faded away. "I wanted to improve myself and the first thing I did was find the great library in Elysium." Athena's grey eyes grew big at the name. "I studied a great deal about the world and the science that helps run it. I also studied many forms of self-defense."

"What about the powers you and Percy exhibited?" Triton questioned.

"I used the knowledge of the world and the science behind its functions to train myself in the use of my…" Theo looked at Percy and Triton. "our powers." Athena motioned for him to continue. "Our father has the most varied of domains." Athena gave him a curious look. "Yes, he's lord of the seas, but he also has partial control of the land … earthquakes." Athena nodded. "He has partial control of the skies … storm bringer." Athena touched her chin; she was lost in thought. "Poseidon is the centerpiece of the big three; he's the middle brother, but he's much more than that. He is the rock that centers the powers of the big three. He links the brothers and their domains together."

Athena's grey eyes shined. "You're right… why didn't I ever see this before?"

Theo smiled at the question. "No one really has, except for the ancient Atlanteans. I think they knew Poseidon's power and his importance. However, they were too blinded by their own power and technology to make sure they didn't fall into the traps of such power. They became arrogant and prideful. They used their power for evil, and therefore our father destroyed them at the request of the Olympian Council."

"He destroyed most of them," Triton clarified. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked.

Triton cleared his throat as all eyes focused on him. "My father saved one ancient Atlantean."

"Sophus!" Theo exclaimed.

Triton smiled at the name. Percy looked at his brothers stupidly. "Who?" Triton's smiled widened. "Sophus is our father's primary advisor and he is in charge of all research for our father's domain." Triton replied.

"So, the legend is true," Athena said. The brothers turned to look at her with curious expressions on their faces. "My father always suspected that Poseidon let him live, but he couldn't prove it. Zeus will not be happy when he finds out."

Triton's eyes narrowed. "He doesn't have to know," he said.

Athena watched as the three brothers glared at her. "I can't lie to my father," she said.

"You don't have to tell him," Theo said.

Athena's grey eyes darkened. "Apollo will know if I lie," she replied.

"I knew we shouldn't have taken her on a tour of the ship," Triton said. Theo placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It was the right thing to do," Theo said. Triton nodded reluctantly.

Athena wore a nervous expression. Percy gave her a reassuring smile. She didn't understand this boy sometimes. How could he be so forgiving of her? How could he show her such concern?

"Athena," Triton said. Athena turned toward the eldest son of Poseidon. Triton sighed before he looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to lie, but you know what will happen if Zeus finds out."

Athena nodded. Her grey eyes grew dark. "He'll go ballistic. He might even declare war on Atlantis."

"If he declares war; we will fight," Triton declared. Percy and Theo looked at their brother. Athena watched Theo and Percy closely. "I'll fight with my brother and father," Theo replied. Everyone turned to look at Percy. Percy's green eyes darted between his brothers and Athena. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I will fight with my brothers and father," he confirmed.

Athena sighed. She knew Percy would never go against his father and brothers, but the boy's fatal flaw would cause him great conflict. "I won't tell unless I'm asked. I don't know what the rest of the council will do, but I won't join this fight." That revelation shocked the three brothers; Athena smiled at the looks on their faces.

Triton pulled Athena into a warm embrace. It was Athena's turn to be surprised. Percy smiled at the sight, but Theo wore a jealous expression. Triton pulled out of the hug, but he held the goddess's shoulders. "Thank you, Little Owl."

Athena smiled at her foster father. "Don't thank me just yet," she said. She looked at Percy sadly. "Zeus will order the demigods to fight, and they will follow."

Percy looked down at the ground sadly. Triton looked at his brother worriedly. "We will not attack the surface. We will only defend our home," Triton declared.

"Thank you … Dad," Athena said. Triton's smiled grew. She turned toward Percy. "I will do my best to prevent the demigods from attacking Atlantis."

Percy smiled at the goddess. "Thank you, my lady."

Commander Ariston entered the Mess Hall before he cleared his throat. The three brothers and the goddess turned toward the merman. "Yes Commander," Triton said.

"We are near Atlantis," Ariston replied. "We have a communications from Lord Tyson. He and his Cyclops army are a mile from our location."

Triton smiled. "Good work Commander," he said. Triton turned back toward his brothers and Athena. "Commander, contact Tyson and inform him that we will meet them on the sea floor." Ariston saluted before walking out of the Mess Hall and toward the Bridge. "Let us prepare to fight."

"What about me?" Athena asked.

Theo smiled. "Follow me, I have something for you," Theo said. Triton and Percy smiled at the two before they stepped out of the room.

Athena stared into Theo's eyes. "What do you have for me?"

Theo's crooked grin made the goddess blush. "Follow me," he said before he took the goddess's hand. Athena felt the familiar electricity that she felt when Theseus would touch her. She could never understand the effect he had on her. They walked through several corridors of the ship until they reached a storage room. Theo swiped his hand in front of the door before it opened. The two walked into the room as the lights came on. The room was as tall as an airplane hangar and large wooden crates lined the walls. Theo led Athena to a small crate near a cargo lifter. He opened the box and pulled out a metal bracelet. It was sea green, made of the same metal as the ship. "Put this on."

"What is it?" Athena asked.

Theo squeezed her hand. "A gift and protection," he answered.

"You don't have to protect me."

Theo placed the metal bracelet on her wrist. "I know, but you need this to breathe underwater and survive the pressure."

Athena nodded. She felt a little pain in her chest. He was only thinking of the mission and not really about her. "Thanks"

Theo frowned. He could tell that she was disappointed. "Look on the back."

Athena turned her wrist and froze at the words on the back of the metal band. On the back of the band were engraved the words, 'To the Future,' and then a heart with the name Theo. Athena's grey eyes widened. She looked back at Theo with big grey watery eyes. "Thank you"

Theo's grin made the goddess blush. "I wanted to let you know that I forgave you before the battle." Athena couldn't speak; she didn't know what to say. "I want us to start over. I want us to build a new relationship on a strong foundation. I want to trust you again, but it will take time. Like all good things, it takes time to perfect it."

Athena felt a tear leak from her left eye. Theo smiled at the sight before he wiped it away with his thumb. "I love you Theseus," she admitted.

"I never stopped loving you, even when I was mad at you. There was a part of me that still loved you. Now I remember why." Athena looked at him curiously. "To me you'll always be the smartest and most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Athena's heart exploded in her chest with emotion. The tears came down from her eyes like a waterfall. The dam had finally broken. All the years of holding in her emotions was over, she would never let them rule her, but she would never be afraid of them again. She needed the man in front of her; he was the air to her lungs. She couldn't exist without him anymore. She stepped forward and touched her lips softly to those of the immortal demigod before her. The kiss was soft and sweet. It was unlike anything the goddess had ever felt before. They finally pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

Theo's smile grew. His own tears flowed down his cheeks. All the pain and heartache that he had kept inside for three thousand years finally left him. He had forgiven her and himself, and now he was ready to start over. He could feel the strong connection to the goddess before him. He knew he was ready to trust again. He was finally ready to become the Theseus that the Fates meant for him to be. He wiped his tears away. He held both of Athena's hands. "We have a battle to fight and a kingdom to save."

Athena nodded. She let go of Theo's hands before she wiped away her own tears. She stepped towards the door, but she turned back and offered her hand to the son of Poseidon. "We better go before the others start to worry." Theo took her hand as she led him out of the storage room. The two walked hand in hand to the Bridge. They were ready to face the future together. They still had a lot to discuss, but now they were finally over their past. For the first time in three millennia the future looked bright for the goddess and the immortal son of Poseidon.

* * *

_The City of Atlantis – throne room_

A tall blue skinned man sat on the central throne. He held a glowing green sea snake in his hand. His deep blue eyes shined in the golden throne room of Atlantis. The two large double doors opened. Two Sharkmen guards led a dark haired and blue skinned woman into the throne room. She wore a golden crown on her head. The guards left and the woman bowed before the man on the throne.

"Father, you called me," the woman said. She gave her father a wary look.

The man smiled down at his daughter. "Amphitrite my dear, I only wish to thank you again for your assistance in this victory," Oceanus said.

Amphitrite winced at the word _victory_. "Father, you said that he wouldn't be hurt," she said.

Oceanus's blue eyes flared with power. "Why do you still care for him?"

"He's my husband and the father of my son."

Oceanus waved his hand dismissively. "Your marriage was one of convenience. Don't tell me you really cared for the son of Kronos."

Amphitrite narrowed her eyes. "I love Poseidon."

Oceanus leaned forward as he gripped the arms of the throne tightly. "Why did you betray him?"

A few tears leaked from Amphitrite's eyes. "I was jealous. He loved that mortal more than me, and then I find that he cared for that boy more than my son." She was visibly shaking now.

"What changed?"

Amphitrite took a few deep breaths and calmed herself. "You hurt him; I didn't think he would get hurt."

"Poseidon and I have been enemies for a long time. Did you think I would pat him on the back when my army trounced his?"

A few more tears ran down Amphitrite's cheek. "I should have never listened to you. I should have stayed loyal."

"Your loyalty was misplaced. Poseidon was never loyal to you. It was time for payback and he got his."

Amphitrite wiped her tears away. "He may have cheated on me, but he never hurt me and he always took care of Triton and me."

Oceanus stood from his throne. "I was going to offer you a place in my court, but I cannot have you pining over him. Leave my sight before I forget the assistance you gave me child." Amphitrite glared at her father before she turned and stormed out of the throne room. Oceanus sat back on his throne. He sighed loudly. The sea snake in his hand glowed before it changed into a celestial bronze spear. His blue eyes glowed in warning. "I sense my grandson." He pushed a button on his throne before sirens began to blast throughout the city. Two Sharkmen ran into the throne room. "Prepare our forces; it appears that we have another battle to wage."

_**AN: The battle for Atlantis begins next chapter, so stay tuned.**_


	20. Atlantean Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 20: Atlantean Surprise 

**Third Person's POV**

_Atlantean Ship_

"I still think it's a mistake," Ariston said.

Triton smiled at his old friend. "You are needed to command the ship; we'll need its power to fight Oceanus's forces."

Ariston shook his head. "Let me send some men with you at least," he urged.

"We will find help once we enter the city, plus a smaller force is more likely to sneak into the city undetected," Triton explained. Athena smiled at the intelligence of her adopted father. She had thought Poseidon to be rash and unorthodox, but Triton was neither. He tried to think things through and wouldn't let himself get baited into an attack. Theseus was very similar and she hated to admit it, but it was one of the reasons that she was first attracted to him. He reminded her of Triton, but Theseus was still very different than his older brother. Triton was less outspoken than Theseus. Theseus was also much more intelligent and loved to read and study. Athena's gaze shifted to Perseus; she shook her head at the oblivious, but incredibly brave child of Poseidon. He was rash like his father, but his loyalty was stronger than any she had ever seen before. However, it was his heart and his innate goodness that drew people to him. She knew that was one of the reasons that Annabeth loved him. He was kind hearted, loyal, humble and above all, pure of heart.

"Commander, we will be fine," Athena reassured. She looked at the three brothers and smiled. "I'll keep them in line."

Triton raised an eyebrow at her words. Percy smiled and Theseus's face was red with embarrassment. Ariston sighed. "I know you will, my lady," Ariston said. He looked at the three princes of the seas before he saluted them. "Good luck, my lords."

Triton and his brothers nodded before they followed Athena into the lift. The lift moved quickly to the bottom level of the ship. The four moved down a corridor until Triton opened the last door. Triton entered the room, but the others stood on the outside.

Triton smiled at their wariness. "This is the airlock room. This is where we will provide a breathing apparatus for Athena as well as Atlantean armor for all of us," Triton explained.

Athena smiled. "Thank you," she said before she walked into the room to join the eldest son of Poseidon. Triton handed her a sea green metal necklace. Athena looked at it curiously. "It's lovely, but how does this help me breathe underwater?"

Triton grinned at the question. "Just put it on Little Owl," he replied. Athena smiled at the nickname before she clasped the necklace around her neck. Nothing happened. She wore a strange expression on her face. Triton chuckled. "Touch the crystal." Athena touched the crystal; suddenly, a green aura appeared around her head before it disappeared. "Now you're ready."

"That's it?" Athena asked in disappointment.

"Did you expect a giant helmet to cover your head or something?" Triton asked incredulously.

Athena's cheeks turned pink. She really did think something like that would happen. "Well, yeah, I guess I did."

Triton's smiled grew. "The green aura shows that the mechanism is activated. Once underwater the device will help to create air from the elements in the water. You'll be able to breathe just fine." Triton explained. Athena nodded; she was still a little embarrassed, but Triton gave her a reassuring smile, which calmed any sense that he was making fun of her.

"What about the armor?" Percy asked. Triton turned toward his little brother before he pointed toward a group of sea green metal bracelets that sat on a table by the hatch to the outside of the ship. Percy walked toward the table and picked up the bracelet. He put it on his right wrist because his watch was on his left one. He touched the blue crystal in the center of the bracelet and his body was covered in a sea green light. When the light faded Percy wore a sea green metal armor. The arms shined in the dim light of the room. "It's beautiful."

"Atlantean steel, it's stronger than celestial bronze and is able heal itself of any damage," Triton explained.

Athena stepped over to the table and took a bracelet. She held it close to her face as her grey eyes analyzed the metal and the workmanship. "Remarkable!"

Theo grinned. He joined the goddess at the table. He took another bracelet and put it on his wrist and touched the crystal just like Percy. His body began to glow until he was covered in the same type of armor. Athena did the same; she marveled at the lightness of the armor and the flexibility.

Triton grabbed the last bracelet and put it on. He activated the mechanism before his body was covered in the armor. He stepped toward the large hatch. He spun the metal wheel in the center, until the hatch popped open with a loud hiss of air. Triton stepped inside before he popped his head outside of the hatch to look for the others. "Come on, we need to get out of here soon," he urged.

Athena, Theo and Percy stepped into the airlock, one at a time. Triton closed the hatch behind them before he checked the readout display on the wall.

"Why didn't you just flash us out of the ship?" Percy questioned.

"Oceanus can track the energy signature," Athena reasoned.

Triton nodded. "Yes, he'd know we're here in an instant," he explained. Triton looked at Athena and his brothers. "Everyone ready?" The others looked at each other before they nodded. Triton pushed a few buttons on the display before the airlock began to fill with water. Athena's grey eyes darted around the room with worry. Theo reached forward and grabbed her hand. The goddess calmed immediately at his touch. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Percy and Triton, but they held in their smiles, so they didn't give themselves away. The water finally filled the airlock. Athena breathed deeply; she looked around and smiled broadly at Triton and the others. She could breathe. She looked down at the necklace around her neck. Atlantean technology was truly incredible.

Triton pushed a large red button near the outside hatch; water bubbles filled the now flooded airlock when the hatch opened. Triton swam out first followed by Athena and his brothers. They all looked around, but stopped when they saw Triton pointing off into the distance. A bright light like a star illuminated in the distance. They were deep enough where the light from the surface was dim, but still visible. Triton swam forward followed by the others. Theo held Athena's hand as he assisted her in keeping up with his brothers.

The four swam for nearly an hour. The lights in the distance grew brighter, until it was clear that it was not just a few bright lights, but hundreds of thousands of lights that made up the great underwater city of Atlantis. They swam a few yards more until Triton stopped near a rocky cliff. He swam to the top before he settled on the top of the hill. The others followed his lead. The four knelt down on the hilltop and looked down into the valley below. The sight before them was incredible. The city before them was vast, about four times the size of Manhattan. The buildings ranged from just five or six stories to structures that were taller than the Empire State Building itself. The buildings were constructed from a mix of glass, blue and white marble and the sea green metal known as Atlantean steel. A glowing sphere enclosed the entire city. Athena looked at Triton curiously.

Triton smiled at the inquisitive look in Athena's eyes. "That's the city shield. Dad had the Atlantean scientists create it after the Titan War. It only took them a week to create it, thanks to Sophus's leadership. The inside of the city is not filled with water, but air, like the surface. The shield protects the city of from attack and from the water and pressure that surrounds it."

"If the shield is as strong as you say, how did Oceanus win?" Theo questioned. Athena nodded in agreement.

Triton sighed. "I don't know."

"You have a spy. That's the only answer," Percy said.

Triton shook his head. "I can't believe anyone in Atlantis would betray our father."

Theo placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "You know it's the only answer."

Triton frowned. He nodded his head reluctantly. "I know, but I still can't believe it."

"I'm sorry, but sometimes people change, sometimes they make the wrong decision," Athena said. Triton knew she was talking about more than just the actions of a traitor. Theo squeezed her hand reassuringly. Triton noticed the gesture and he understood. Athena admitted in her own way that she made a wrong decision. Triton knew it was the decision to end her relationship with Theo. Triton smiled at his adoptive daughter. "You're right, but sometimes they get a second chance to make amends," Triton said before he turned his attention back to the city. Athena smiled at Triton before she felt Theo squeeze her hand again. She looked at the immortal demigod with a slight blush on her cheeks. Triton cleared his throat. "See that hatch down there?"

Athena and the others looked closely. Athena couldn't see it, but the sons of Poseidon could. They could see in the darkest depths of the ocean. "I see it," Percy said. Theo nodded in agreement. Athena sighed; she didn't like not knowing something. "I'll take you word for it," she said.

Triton smiled at Athena. "Don't worry Little Owl; we'll take good care of you."

"I don't need taking care of," Athena protested as her grey eyes flashed with annoyance. Triton's smile faded before he gave her a short nod.

"I think it's time we sneak down there," Theo urged. The four swam down the slope to the valley below. They waited until the last patrol of sharkmen moved away. "This is too easy."

Athena's expression darkened. "I agree."

"What do we do?" Percy asked.

Triton ran a hand through his hair, which moved around with the ocean currents. "We have no choice now; we just have to stay alert." The others nodded, but they all wore nervous expressions on their faces. Triton swam to the hatch and turned the metal wheel in the center. The wheel turned until the hatch popped open. The four entered the airlock. Triton sealed the hatch before he punched a few controls on the wall. The water within the airlock drained away leaving the three of the four standing completely dry. Athena glared at the sons of Poseidon. "I don't like any of you right now," she said with her dark hair dripping water onto the floor. Theo reached forward and took her hand. He willed the goddess dry. "Better?" he asked. Athena nodded, but Triton and Percy could see the pink blush on her cheeks.

Triton cleared his throat. He opened the interior hatch and stepped into a long corridor. The others followed his lead. He touched a display on the wall of the corridor. A map of the city appeared. Athena marveled at the size of the map. She couldn't read the details. Theo tapped the display and the map zoomed into the corridor that they currently stood within. "We take this corridor down a few hundred yards before we turn right. The second corridor will take us to the throne room. The others nodded in understanding.

Triton walked down the corridor his brothers and Athena stayed close behind. The corridor opened up after a few minutes. The corridor had a large glass window on one side that looked out into the city. Percy stopped walking and just stared out the window. Triton and the others kept walking; they didn't notice that Percy wasn't behind them. They came to the end of the first corridor. "We go to the right," Triton said. He stepped around the corner followed closely by Athena and Theo. As soon as they turned the corner they froze in shock at the sight before them.

Fifty sharkmen armed with spears and harpoon guns stood before them. A sharkman dressed in golden armor stepped forward. "Do not make any quick moves or we'll attack," he said. Theo, Triton and Athena all raised their hands in surrender. "Is there anyone else with you three?"

At the word three Triton's eyes widened slightly, but he hid it well, so did Athena and Theo. Percy was still out there. They had some hope. "No," Triton replied.

"Good," the sharkman said. He turned toward his next in command. "Take them each to a cell; make sure they are separated from each other." The other sharkman saluted and replied, "Yes sir." The sharkmen forced Triton and the others to move forward. No one noticed the teenage boy that peeked around the corner. Percy watched with barely controlled fury as his brothers and Athena were forcibly removed from the corridor and brought to wherever the prison cells were.

Percy waited for the sharkmen to leave before he stepped out into the corridor. He walked down the corridor slowly. He stopped in front of doorway. He leaned against the door as he thought about what he could do to save his brothers and Athena. "I don't know what to do?" he whispered to himself. Suddenly, the door behind him opened and he fell back and onto the floor. He sat up and straightened his armor. The door to the room closed. Percy turned to the door and saw and old man in a sea green lab coat. The man had wavy white hair and a curly white beard. His eyes were a startling blue, like glacial ice. "I will help you figure out what to do," the old man said.

Percy rose to his feet. "Who are you?" he asked.

The old man smiled showing his perfect white teeth. "Son of Poseidon, I'm a friend of your father. I'm known as Sophus," Sophus said.

Percy looked at the old man in wonder. This was the last of the Ancient Atanteans; the greatest scientist in the world.

_**AN: A little cliffhanger, stay tuned more to come.**_


	21. Jail Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 21: Jail Break

**Third Person's POV**

_Atlantean Ship_

"Sophus," Percy repeated.

The old man smiled at the son of Poseidon. "Yes my prince, it is I," he replied.

"Triton and the others have been captured."

Sophus nodded. "Yes, I saw it happen. It's a good thing that you weren't with them."

"We have to help them," Percy urged. Sophus smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "We will, but I must take you back to my lab to gather our allies," Sophus said.

"What allies?" Percy questioned.

Sophus's grin widened. "Tyson and his Cyclops brothers and a few mermen that I managed to rescue from capture."

It was Percy's turn to smile. "Show me where they are."

Sophus touched the arm of the sea prince before he touched the gem on the wrist band that he wore. Suddenly, the Ancient Atlantean and the son of Poseidon disappeared into a shimmering light. When the light faded the two stood in a multi-story laboratory filled with equipment. Tyson and the other Cyclops stepped out of the shadows with a group of ten Mermen warriors. There were thirty Cyclops in total. Percy smiled at the sight of his brother and the group of soldiers with him.

"Percy," Tyson said enthusiastically.

"Hey Ty," Percy responded.

"Where are the others?" Tyson inquired.

Percy frowned. "The mermen and Commander Ariston are on the ship awaiting orders to attack. Triton and the others were captured by Sharkmen."

Tyson looked at the marble floor sadly. "Evil shark creatures didn't hurt them, did they?"

"I don't think so, but we need to rescue them," Percy said.

Sophus cleared his throat. "You'll need a distraction." Tyson smiled, his crooked teeth shone brightly in the light of the room. "My brothers and I can do that."

Percy grinned at his little brother. "Good idea Ty, I can take the mermen and we can free them."

Sophus nodded, but Percy could tell by the old man's furrowed brow that he was thinking of something. "I can contact Commander Ariston. They're on an Atlantean ship, correct?"

"Yeah, why is that important?" Percy asked stupidly. Sophus shook his head at how oblivious the boy was. "I'm an Atlantean, don't you think I would be able to contact them?"

Percy's face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh… right," Percy replied sheepishly.

"Once this war is over my boy, I will need to train your mind to think like a true child of Atlantis," Sophus proclaimed.

Percy smiled at the old man. "Thank you, sir," he replied.

Sophus chuckled. "Don't call me sir. Your brothers call me Uncle Sophus. I would appreciate it, if you did the same."

Percy's crooked grin widened. "Yes, Uncle Sophus."

* * *

_Atlantean Prison_

Theseus, Athena and Triton were brought to a group of cells that were filled with over a hundred mermen soldiers. Three cells remained open. The Sharkmen placed the three of them in separate cells. The Sharkmen left the cellblock once their prisoners were locked away.

Triton sighed. "I never thought I would be on this side of these bars," he said as he pulled on the Atlantean steel bars, they didn't even budge a little.

Theo leaned over to the cell next to him. He looked at the merman soldier in the next cage. "How many of you are there here?"

The merman looked at the son of Poseidon; he saluted Theo before he stepped closer to the immortal demigod. "Two hundred of us in thirty cells."

Theo nodded. He stepped over to the other side of his cell. Athena did the same until they were as close as they could get to each other. "Any ideas on how we get out of here?" he asked the goddess.

Athena frowned. "We need the keys," she said. Theo looked around the room and noticed a set of keys on the far wall near a table. "Over there," he said.

Athena followed his gaze. "There is no way we can get them," she said in a defeated tone.

The sounds of explosions shook the prison. Red lights flashed throughout the cellblock before the alarms sounded. Theo and Athena exchanged glances before broad smiles stretched across their faces. "Percy," they said in unison. Triton smiled as he looked towards the hallway that led out of the cellblock. He hoped that their little brother knew what he was doing.

* * *

_Outside of the Prison…_

Percy listened as the sirens erupted throughout the city. Ariston and his crew were fighting against the forces of Oceanus outside of the city from the Atlantean ship. An explosion rocked the prison; Percy looked in the distance as a cloud of smoke billowed up from an explosion on the other side of the prison, it was the distraction that Tyson and his fellow Cyclops had planned.

Percy looked at Sophus and the ten mermen that he had with him. "Is there another ship available to help Ariston fight?"

Sophus smiled. "Yes, I can lead them there," Sophus replied as he gestured toward the small group of mermen beside him. Percy nodded. Sophus stood in the center of circle with the mermen positioned around him. A bright light engulfed them before they disappeared.

Percy checked his armor before he uncapped Riptide. Percy smiled at his sword before he walked toward the prison entrance. Two Sharkmen noticed the son of Poseidon and charged with their spears at the ready. Percy concentrated on the water within his body as Theseus had trained him. His skin became as strong as a whales and his strength quadrupled as well as his speed. The first Sharkman thrust his spear forward; Percy stepped inside the strike and wrapped his arm around the middle of the spear. He jerked the spear to the side and knocked his opponent against the steel wall hard sending the monster to ground. The second Sharkman threw his spear at Percy, but the blade bounced off his armor. The Sharkman pulled out his sword and charged. He thrust his sword toward the son of Poseidon, but Percy blocked it with a quick slash. The Sharkman's weapon deflected off the sword strike and the momentum knocked the monster to the side. Percy took the advantage; he spun to the creature's opposite side and struck the Sharkman in the side of the head with his armored fist. He spun back around at incredible speed and thrust his sword into the chest of the monster. The Sharman's eyes widened before he turned to sand.

The other sharkman stood up shakily from the floor. Percy didn't have any time to waste. He rushed forward and grabbed the Sharkman by the throat; he lifted the monster off the ground before he snapped the monster's neck by striking the Sharkman's head against the steel wall. The creature dissolved in Percy's hand. Percy looked at his hand; he couldn't believe that he was so strong. He silently thanked his brother for the training.

Another explosion shook the prison. Percy stumbled slightly before he caught himself against the wall. The sound of fighting inside the city alerted Percy to the fact that Tyson and the Cyclops were fighting Oceanus's forces. Percy walked down the corridor quietly before he stopped at the sight before him. A single Sharkman stood in front of the large cellblock door. Percy smiled at the sight. Percy saw the pipes on the wall about thirty yards from the doors. He concentrated on the water within the pipers. The metal pipes began to grown, the Sharkman walked toward the noise. Percy waited until the Sharkman was right in front of the pipes. Percy's stomach tightened before the pipes exploded a piece of metal struck the monster in the head, killing it instantly. The creature dissolved into a puddle of wet sand on the floor.

Percy strode up to the cellblock doors. He capped Riptide and placed his hands in front of the doors before he pushed with all his strength. The doors flew open effortlessly, Percy marveled at his own strength. He uncapped Riptide and walked into the cellblock.

"Percy," a voice cried out from one of the cells. Percy turned and saw Theo standing in a cell by himself. He also noticed Athena and Triton in the other cells nearby as well as the large group of mermen in the cells that surrounded them.

"Hey guys, this is a jail break," Percy said excitedly. Athena and his brothers rolled their eyes at how stupid the boy could act sometimes.

Percy scowled at their faces. "Well, I can always free the mermen and let you all stay here to rot."

"No, don't do that," Triton said quickly, but the amused look on Percy's face made him realize that he'd just been played. "I hate you."

Percy chuckled. "Don't hate the playaaaa… hate the game," he replied with a strange accent.

Theo and Athena both shook their heads. "Get us out of here," Athena yelled. Percy pulled the keys off the wall before he stepped to Athena's cage first. He found the correct key and unlocked the door. He held the door open as Athena stepped out. "Goddesses first," he said as he made a motioned for her to walk out of the cage with his other hand. "Don't get to cocky Sea Spawn."

Percy's crooked grin spread across his face as he went to unlock his brothers. "I'm not the one that was captured and put in prison," Percy said as he let Theo out of the cage. Percy gave Triton a mischievous smirk before he let his older brother out of his cage.

"Thanks Perce, but don't let it go to your head," Triton said. Percy nodded.

"What's the situation?" Theo questioned.

"Tyson and the Cyclops are setting diversions throughout the city. Ariston is attacking in the Atlantean ship and I found Sophus," Percy said.

Triton smiled at the name. "Where is he?"

"He had a few mermen with him and another Atlantean ship. They're outside helping Ariston," Percy replied.

"Good work Perce," Theo said. Athena nodded from beside him.

Triton took the keys from his little brother before he set to work freeing the two hundred imprisoned mermen, once he was finished he ordered the soldiers to go to the armory and set to work fighting the enemy from within the city. Once the mermen were gone Triton turned to the others with a grim expression on his face. "We definitely have a spy in the city," he said.

"I agree, but who could it be?" Athena asked.

Theo looked at his older brother; Triton knew what his brother was thinking. Triton shook his head. Theo sighed. "It's the only explanation Tri, how else would the enemy know we were coming?"

"She didn't know we were coming," Triton defended.

Percy looked between his two brothers worriedly, but Athena knew what they were arguing about. "You think Amphitrite is the spy?" she asked.

Theo nodded. "It's the only explanation."

Triton glared at his brother, but Theo didn't flinch at his brother's gaze. "I can't believe it," Triton replied.

"We don't have time to argue, we need to go to the throne room and look for dad," Percy said anxiously. Theo and Triton looked at their brother; they knew he was correct.

"Percy is right, we need to find Poseidon," Athena agreed.

"We'll need our weapons," Theo said.

Percy's grin widened. He walked to a metal closet near where the Sharkmen had sat before the alarms went off. He opened the door and smiled at the sight before him. He threw the wrist band to Athena and her spear. He tossed Triton's trident to the High Prince of Atlantis before he tossed Theo his sword and club. "I think we're ready now," Percy said.

The four left the prison and walked down the corridors toward the throne room. The alarms and the sounds of explosions echoed through the great palace of Atlantis. They only came across a few Sharkmen, but they were easily dispatched. They reached the two-story tall celestial bronze doors to the throne room. They pushed the doors open and stepped into the throne room. They gasped at the sight before them. A large metal X stood in the middle of the throne room, but it wasn't the object that disturbed them, no; it was the person on the object. Poseidon was bound by his arms and legs upside down on the x-shaped object, his eyes were closed and a puddle of golden ichor was on the floor of the throne room.

"Dad," the three brothers said at once. They rushed to his side, but suddenly all the lights in the throne room turned on. "Nice to see you grandson," Oceanus said as he stepped from behind the three thrones. Triton glared at the Titan. "Oceanus," Triton growled.

_**AN: Stay tuned the fight for Atlantis will intensify next chapter.**_


	22. A Titan's Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 22: A Titan's Fate

**Third Person's POV**

_Throne Room - Atlantis_

"Yes grandson, I am here, it is time for you to surrender," Oceanus said with a devious smirk on his face. He looked over at Theo, but when his gaze rested on Percy his eyes narrowed. "Hero of Olympus, you saved me the trip to Camp Half Blood."

"What do you want Oceanus?" Percy asked angrily.

Oceanus smiled. His teeth were jagged like those of a shark. "I want your father's power. I have his city, but his power is what I crave most." Poseidon's trident appeared in his hand. Oceanus turned toward Triton. "Grandson, you will relinquish your authority and power to me. I shall be the new ruler of the oceans."

Triton laughed. "No luck there old man," he sneered.

A sea snake slithered up the body of the Titan before it settled into Oceanus's hand. The snake began to glow before it turned into a twelve foot long spear.

"The Olympian Council will hear of this," Athena said. She turned to walk out the door, but when the door opened a dozen Sharkmen stood before the goddess.

Oceanus's evil laugh echoed through the throne room. "You aren't going anywhere goddess," he said.

Theo rushed to Athena's side. "You won't hurt her," he said. Oceanus glared at the demigod. "Who are you?" Oceanus asked. Theseus smiled. "My name is Theseus, but my friends and family call me Theo," Theo said. Oceanus wore a surprised expression before a deep frown stretched across his face. "The Fates are playing a dangerous game," the Titan said. Theo smiled at the Titan's unease. "Is the great Oceanus worried over a demigod's return from the dead," Theo mocked.

Oceanus growled. "For that you will die," he threatened.

Percy and Triton walked toward the Titan. "You will not touch my brother," Triton said.

Oceanus laughed. "Boy, you are still a brat. I can't believe that you're related to me."

A light appeared in the center of the throne room. When the light faded Amphitrite stood before her father. She glared at the Titan, but her expression softened when she saw Triton. "Triton," she said.

"My daughter, why are you here?" Oceanus asked. Amphitrite looked down at the marble floor sadly. "I made a mistake and I want to rectify it," she replied. Oceanus's blue skin took on a gold hue as the ichor flooded into his face as his anger grew. "You are a traitorous bitch. You are no daughter of mine. I thought when you offered to help defeat Poseidon that you'd finally seen reason, but now I see that you are just a lovesick and jealous fool," the Titan said harshly.

Triton just stared at his mother in shock. He couldn't believe that he had defended her so vehemently to Theo. She was the betrayer. "Why mother?" he asked still in shock from the revelation.

"I never wanted you to find this out, but my marriage to Poseidon was arranged," Amphitrite said.

"By whom?" Triton asked.

"Zeus, it makes perfect sense now," Athena reasoned. For the first time Amphitrite noticed the presence of the goddess. She glared at Athena before she turned back to her son.

"Yes, Zeus made a pact with my father, in order to keep him out of the first Titan War, I would marry Poseidon," Amphitrite said. "At first I hated him, but then I grew to love him. He gave me my one and only child, but Poseidon never really loved me. I grew jealous of his many affairs and after Perseus was born I planned for revenge, but I didn't do anything in the second Titan War, but after the war I found out that he had another affair. Your father has another child."

This revelation shocked the three brothers. "We have a new sibling," Percy said.

Amphitrite glared at the youngest demigod son of Poseidon. "Another brat like you," she spat. Theo and Percy glared at their stepmother. "Mother, you have no right to speak to my brothers that way," Triton growled. "You are a traitor!"

"Yes, my dear grandson, she is a traitorous fool, but I will deal with her later. Now, you must relinquish your right to the throne, so I may take the power of Atlantis," Oceanus declared.

Triton turned his withering gaze from his mother to the Titan. "I will never give the power of Atlantis to you."

Oceanus's fluorescent green eyes glowed. "You leave me no choice, boy. I will take the power and destroy you and your half-breed brothers." Oceanus's spear glowed before he unleashed a blast of energy toward the eldest son of Poseidon. Triton raised his hand before Poseidon's trident disappeared from Oceanus's grip before it appeared in Triton's hands. He intercepted the blast with the trident. Oceanus roared before he charged the Prince of Atlantis. Trident and spear struck together sending a shockwave throughout the throne room.

Percy fell to the ground from the blast. He turned toward the door of the throne room to find Theo and Athena back-to-back fighting a dozen Sharkmen. Percy uncapped Riptide before he charged the soldiers. Two Sharkmen turned toward the noise before they charged the youngest demigod child of Poseidon. Percy ducked under a sword strike from one Sharkman only to block another from the second soldier. The second soldier pushed back against Percy's blade, but the Hero of Olympus pushed back even harder sending the soldier to the hard marble floor. Percy felt a blade coming toward his neck from behind; he dropped to his knees before he fell to the floor and spun away from the soldier's attack. Percy jumped to his feet and charged the shocked soldier. Percy faked a sword strike to the Sharkman's left only to spin one hundred and eighty degrees in the opposite direction while slashing his sword through the throat of the soldier. The Sharkman dropped his sword before he fell to the ground and dissolved into golden sand.

The other Sharkman kicked Percy in the back knocking the son of Poseidon to the ground, but Percy managed to roll end over end before he jumped to his feet. He flipped backwards just as the soldier jabbed his sword toward the boy's back. Percy passed over the surprised soldier before he landed on his feet behind the Sharkman. Percy wasted no time in stabbing the soldier in the back. The Sharkman dissolved into golden dust when Percy pulled Riptide out of the creatures body.

Athena and Theo had dispatched four of the Sharkmen. That left only six of the warriors for them to fight. They each took two, but that left two more. Theo was about to take a sword strike that was meant for Athena before a familiar celestial bronze blade sprouted from the chest of the attacker. Theo gave his little brother a thankful smile before he continued his battle with the Sharkman. Theo cut the head off one Sharkman before another knocked the sword out of his hand. Theo unstrapped his club just as another Sharkman charged him. Theo struck the soldier in the chest with the club causing a sickening crack to echo through the throne room. The club hit the soldier so hard that it knocked him off his feet into another Sharkman that was ten feet away. Percy watched in wonder as the two soldiers dissolved into nothingness under the power of Theo's celestial bronze club.

Athena smiled at the prowess of the two brothers. She motioned for Theo and Percy to help Triton in his fight against the Titan. The daughter of Zeus turned back to the last two Sharkman, her grey eyes darkened like storm clouds before she charged the two shocked warriors.

Theo watched the goddess in admiration before he turned his gaze in the direction of his older brother. Percy and Theo were shocked to see Triton on his knees as Oceanus pressed his spear against Poseidon's trident, as he pressed the minor god down toward the marble floor. The two demigod sons of Poseidon spoke to each other through their minds before they charged into battle against the Titan. Oceanus kicked out with his foot and struck Triton in the side of the face. The eldest son of Poseidon flew across the room while the trident slid across the marble floor. Triton struck a marble column and crumpled to the floor.

Percy and Theo didn't have time to check on their brother as Oceanus spun around with his glowing spear in hand. He shot a blast of green energy toward Percy, but the Hero of Olympus was ready, he intercepted the blast with Riptide, which deflected the blast toward the stone wall of the throne room. Theo swung his club, but the weapon was met with the Titan's spear. Theo pressed against the weapon, but the Titan was too strong. Percy joined his brother as he pressed Riptide against the spear. Oceanus's blue eyes glowed with power as he pressed down onto the weapons of his adversaries. His eyes widened at the shear strength of the two demigods before him, they were holding their own. Oceanus's surprise was short lived as he growled with anger. The spear in his hand glowed once again before he gave one final push against the two sons of Poseidon. He pushed with such force that he knocked Percy and Theo off their feet. The two demigods dropped their weapons before they hit the floor. They hit the floor with such momentum that their bodies slid across the floor toward the far wall of the throne room.

Oceanus flexed his arms; it had taken all his strength to push the demigods away from him. He looked across the room at the two sons of Poseidon. "You both are strong, I'll give you that," he began. He walked towards the two with his spear positioned in front of him. "I'll make your deaths quick."

Percy and Theo struggled to sit up; their bodies ached from the amount of strength they had used to fight the Titan. Percy reached his hand back to help site up, but his hand met metal object. He turned and saw his hand resting against the staff of his father's trident. He gripped the weapon and turned toward Theo. "Can we use it?" he asked. Theo's green eyes were just as wide when he saw the trident in his brother's hand. "Maybe," he replied. They both sat up with the trident gripped in their hands. They turned toward the sound of the Titan. Oceanus closed on their position, but he stopped when he saw the trident. He began to laugh. "You can't control it," he said arrogantly.

Oceanus closed the distance until he was only a few yards from Theo and Percy. Percy and Theo narrowed their eyes at the Titan before something amazing happened. A blue aura surrounded the two demigods and the trident they held. Oceanus stopped and stared at the two in disbelief. Suddenly, a blast erupted from the trident striking the Titan in the chest. Oceanus dropped his spear on the ground; it transformed into a green sea snake and slithered away from the fight. Percy and Theo held on to the trident tightly as the blast of energy continued to pulse from the weapon they held. Oceanus screamed in agony as his body began to burn from the energy that assaulted it. He screamed one last time before a bright white light flooded through the throne causing everyone to close their eyes. When the light had faded, Percy and Theo looked at the place where the Titan once stood, the only remains of the immortal was a pile of smoldering ashes that covered the ground.

Percy and Theo dropped the trident on the ground; they carefully stood up, their muscles were still on fire, but they made their way slowly toward Triton. The eldest son of Poseidon sat on the ground with his back propped up against a marble column. "Triton," Theo said. Triton turned and looked at his two brothers. He winced in pain before he forced a smile. "I'll be okay in a little while. Theo sat down on the ground next to his brother and sighed. Percy turned toward their father; Poseidon was still tied to the X-shaped device. Percy walked to his father, but stopped when he saw Amphitrite kneeling before her husband with tears in her blue eyes. She whispered something to his father, but Percy couldn't hear it. Percy began to turn to walk away, but stopped when he saw a Sharkman run toward his stepmother with a knife in his hand. Percy ran toward the soldier and tackled the monster to the ground. Percy felt a burning sensation in his side; he looked down and saw the knife sticking out of his ribs. Percy used the last of his strength to pull out the blade and jab it into the chest of the Sharkman; the creature screamed before dissolving into golden sand. Percy grabbed his side before he rolled over the on the ground. He heard people screaming his name before the blackness over took him.

_**AN: Another chapter done. Atlantis is free, but Poseidon and now Percy are both injured, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	23. Separation

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 23: Separation

**Third Person's POV**

_Throne Room - Atlantis_

Theo and Athena yelled Percy's name as the teenage son of Poseidon collapsed to the floor of the throne room. By the time the two arrived by his side, Percy was already unconscious. Theo looked around in desperation before his gaze landed on Amphitrite. "Don't just stand there, help him," Theo yelled. That snapped Amphitrite out of her shock; she disappeared in a golden light before reappearing with two mermen and Sophus, a few seconds later. The old Atlantean knelt beside the Hero of Olympus with a calculating look in his eyes. Athena stared at the legendary man in wonder. She had heard stories of the great scholar and inventor since she was a little girl. She even remembered talking to him in the great library of Atlantis when she was still a godling.

"Take him to the infirmary," Sophus ordered. A stretcher appeared in the hands of the two mermen before they carefully placed the son of Poseidon on it. Sophus raised his hand over Percy's wound; the metal wrist band that the old man wore began to glow. The wound sealed up, but Sophus looked anything but certain. He touched a button on the wrist band, and then the stretcher and the two mermen disappeared into a white light. Sophus turned toward Theo. "It's good to see you Theseus."

Theo nodded. "Will Percy be okay?" he asked.

Sophus's face darkened. "I don't know," he said before he walked across the room to look at Poseidon.

Commander Ariston and three mermen stepped into the throne room. They rushed to the aid of their lord. They carefully removed Poseidon from the machine before they stepped out of the way to allow Sophus to examine the Lord of the Seas. Sophus wore a grave expression on his face as he examined the god of the seas. He snapped his fingers and another stretcher appeared next to Poseidon's unconscious form. "Commander, please take Lord Poseidon to the infirmary." The Commander nodded before he and the other mermen placed Poseidon on the stretcher. Amphitrite stood next to them before they were all engulfed into a sea green light and disappeared. Sophus looked around at the throne room; he shook his head in disgust and disappointment. He stepped over to address Athena and Theseus. "I'm sorry that our reunion must be under such terrible circumstances."

Theo nodded. "It is good to see you Uncle," he said. Sophus grinned at the son of Poseidon; children of the sea would always think of him as their uncle and mentor.

Athena cleared her throat, which drew the attention of Sophus and Theo. "It has been a long time Master Sophus,"

Sophus chuckled at the name. "It has been a long time Lady Athena, but you may call Sophus, I do not use the name master, I'm too old for such presumptive titles."

Athena smiled at the old man. "You may always call me Athena."

Theo smiled at the two before a serious expression crossed his face. "We need to check on Percy and my dad," he urged.

Sophus's happy expression faded. "You are right my boy," he said. He touched his wrist band before a white life engulfed the three and they disappeared from the throne room.

The three appeared in a large white room with a central set of computer stations where mermen nurses and doctors were sitting and working. They all stood at the sight of Sophus.

"You may go back to work," Sophus said. The mermen and mermaids nodded before they went back to their duty stations.

Sophus looked back at Theo and Athena; he motioned for them to follow him. He led them through a few long white corridors until they reached a sea green door. He placed his hand next to the door; a light covered his hand before the door opened to reveal the inside of a large hospital room. The walls of the room were a bright blue and a large window looked out over the city. Athena would have marveled at the sight, but her gaze was drawn to the two beds in the center of the room and the beeping noises coming from the equipment that surrounded them.

The bed on the right was slightly larger than the one on the left, in the bed laid the King of the Seas, Poseidon. Athena and Theseus followed Sophus to the bedside of the Big Three god. Sophus checked over the readouts of the machines that surrounded the god's bedside.

"How is he?" Theo asked. Athena stared at the old man in anticipation.

"He's stable now, but not out of danger," Sophus began. "Oceanus did a pretty good number on him."

Theo turned away from his father and looked at the other bed in the room. Percy lay in the bed, his skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. His skin also had a strange greenish glow to it. "What about Percy?"

Sophus stepped over to the demigod's bed. He looked at the displays on the machines and sighed. "He's not good. That dagger had poison on it; one that I've never seen before."

Theo pulled up a chair next to his brother's bed and put his head in his hands. He began to cry softly. Sophus stepped away from the bed and walked back over to Poseidon's beside; he couldn't stand to see the great hero cry for his little brother. Athena walked behind Theo and placed a hand on his shoulder. Theo removed his hands from his face before he wiped his tears away. "What will I say to his mother?"

Athena crouched down beside the man that she always loved. "He's not dead. There is still a chance for him," Athena replied.

Theo nodded slightly. "You're right; I shouldn't give up hope." Theo reached out and touched his little brother's hand. Suddenly, a bluish aura surrounded Theo and Percy. Athena stepped away from the bed.

Sophus's eyes widened at the sight of the aura and the amount of power that emanated from it. "The Dioscuri," he said. Athena eyed the old Atlantean curiously. "The Gemini Twins?" she asked. Sophus nodded. "Castor and Pollux, they were the Gemini twins, but they also bore the power of the Dioscuri." He turned back to Theseus. "You and Percy share this power now." Theo nodded. Sophus looked at the displays and the readouts showed that Percy's vital signs were stabilizing. "We have one chance to purge the poison from his body."

Theo looked up at the old man in hope. "How?" In silent answer to the demigod's question Sophus touched a few buttons on his wrist band before a bright white light flooded the hospital room. When the light faded a large cylindrical chamber sat on the floor of the room. The chamber was made out of the same sea green metal as the Atlantean ship with a small glass window in the top. Sophus walked to the chamber and touched a red button on the side; a loud hiss erupted from the machine before the top of the device opened. Theo and Athena walked to the chamber and looked inside. The chamber was completely empty and was large enough to hold at least two people. "We must place Percy in this chamber," Sophus replied.

"I'll have to break contact with him to do so," Theo warned.

Sophus nodded. "It must be done, besides you will keep your hands on the machine, it has the ability to keep your connection to Percy, while protecting you from harm as we perform the needed procedure," Sophus explained.

"What procedure?" Athena questioned.

"We must purge Percy of the poison within his body. If we can do that, then there is hope to save him," Sophus said, but it was clear from his tone of voice that he was still very concerned for the young demigod.

Sophus walked to Percy's bedside and began to disconnect him from the other machines. "Please place him in the chamber," Sophus requested. Theo and Athena carefully picked up the son of Poseidon and laid him in the chamber. The old Atlantean hit the same button again before the top to the chamber closed and another loud hiss erupted from the device as the machine sealed itself once again. Theo placed his hands on the chamber and his eyes widened as he felt his connection to Percy re-establish itself. Sophus touched a few more buttons. Theo and Athena both peered into the chamber. They watched in fascination as the chamber filled with sea water until Percy was completely submerged. Sophus stepped to the head of the chamber and touched a small lever; a keypad opened in the top of the chamber. Sophus typed in a few codes before the machine began to hum and the glass portal that looked into the chamber began to fill with a sea green liquid, like a dye in the water. The green liquid clouded the glass and kept Athena and Theo from seeing inside.

"What is that?" Athena questioned.

"A medicine that will remove the poison from his body… I hope," Sophus replied.

Theo looked at his old mentor. "You hope!"

Sophus sighed loudly. "This procedure is dangerous. It has never been used on a demigod before and never with this unknown poison."

Theo nodded. Athena could sense the trepidation in the son of Poseidon as he held onto the chamber protectively. She reached out and touched Theo's hand. The aura that extended around Theo moved around the goddess. Athena wore a surprised expression. Her skin tingled from his touch and from the blue aura that now covered both her, Theo and the chamber that held Percy.

Sophus typed one last code before he closed the keypad. He placed his weathered hands on the machine and looked into the glass portal. He stared through the glass willing the medicine to work its magic.

The three watched earnestly as the chamber and the medicine worked on the comatose body of the youngest demigod son of Poseidon. An hour passed before the chamber began to beep and a low hiss erupted from inside the machine. Sophus and the others stared through the glass window in the chamber as the green liquid was pulled out of the chamber. A few minutes later the sound of water rushing notified the group that the seawater was being pulled out of the chamber as well. A few minutes later the tank was drained. Theo and the others stared through the glass portal into the tank. Percy was visible; he looked a little different, for some reason his hair was slightly longer and his skin was paler than when he had entered the chamber.

Sophus rushed to the controls of the tank and punched a set of numbers in the side before the tank hissed and the lid opened. Sophus gasped at the sight before him. Theo and Athena joined the old Atlantean. When the two looked into the chamber they froze in shock at the sight. Percy lay in the tank, but he wasn't alone, by his side lay an eight year old boy with short jet black hair and a deep tan. The boy looked eerily familiar.

"Two Percys," Athena said in shock.

Theo couldn't speak he was rooted to his spot on the floor. Sophus reached forward and touched the two children before him. They both had strong pulses and they radiated a slightly similar aura, but also one that was clearly different. Sophus snapped his finger before a third hospital bed appeared in the room. "Theo, snap out of it," he said. Theo shook his head and looked into the eyes of the old Atlantean. "Carry the young Perseus to a bed."

Theo complied with his old mentor. He picked up the boy and carried him to the bed. He set the boy on the bed before he stepped back over to the chamber. Athena and Theo picked up the other Percy and carried him to the last bed. They set him on the bed before they were joined by Sophus.

"What happened?" Athena asked.

Sophus stroked his chin thoughtfully. "A side effect of the treatment, obviously, but one that I could never have imagined."

"What do we do?" Theo asked.

Athena and Theo stared hopefully into the eyes of the old scientist. Sophus pondered their question before he answered truthfully, "I have no idea."

_**AN: A little different take on the whole Percy/Perseus idea from the original series, stay tuned for more.**_


	24. Family Divided

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 24: Family Divided

**Third Person's POV**

_Atlantis – Hospital_

"What do you mean you don't know?" Theo asked harshly.

Athena glared at the son of Poseidon. "What he meant to say," she began as she elbowed Theo in the side. "What can be done?"

Sophus smiled at the interaction between Athena and Theseus. He was glad that their friendship was back on track. He hoped it would lead to the love affair they had started so long ago. Sophus cleared his throat as he pondered the goddess's question. "They are both stable at the moment," he said. He stroked his chin for a moment. "I think it would be better if they were someplace where they knew people."

Theo shook his head. "How do we know if they even remember anyone?"

Athena's grey eyes darkened. She never thought that the separation could affect Percy's memory. "Could that be correct?"

Sophus frowned at the thought. "I don't know, but he should be around other demigods… at least until we get everything sorted out."

"He's right I'm afraid," a familiar voice said from the doorway of the hospital room. Athena and the others turned to see Triton standing in the doorway. His usual sea green eyes were darker than normal and he looked many years older than his normal appearance.

"Look what the shark dragged in," Theo said as he looked at his brother's tired appearance.

Triton rolled his eyes. "I feel like the shark ripped me to pieces."

Athena smiled. "It's tough being King of the oceans."

Triton nodded before he looked at the hospital bed that held his father. "How is he?"

Sophus walked toward Poseidon's bedside. "He's stable, but it will be a few weeks before his body is completely clean of the poison, and his injuries will take about that long to heal."

Triton sighed. "I guess I will have to get used to my new role for a while, but I'm not going to like it," Triton declared.

"I can stay and help you," Theo offered. Athena frowned; she didn't like the thought of Theo in Atlantis. He would be too far away from her.

Triton smiled at his brother, but he noticed the frown on Athena's face. "Percy is going back to camp, and you're going with him." Theo looked at the two Percys. "You mean the two of them?" Theo questioned. Triton looked at the two beds; he couldn't get over the fact that there were two Percys now. "Yes, they are both demigods, so they need to go to camp." Triton turned toward Sophus. "Sophus, you will be in charge of my father's care and you shall also research anything that can help Percy."

Sophus nodded. "As you wish my lord," Sophus said before he touched his wrist band and disappeared into a white light.

"I will accompany you and the Percys to camp," Athena said. She walked towards the door, but stopped when she saw that Triton wasn't moving. "What are you going to tell your father?" Triton asked. Athena sighed. "The truth; I can't lie, Apollo will be able to tell. However, I will warn him from doing anything rash," Athena replied. Triton smiled. "Thank you, Little Owl," he said. He turned and walked briskly out of the hospital.

Athena watched her adoptive father as he walked away. She felt an arm stretch around her waist. Athena leaned back against Theo's chest. "My father could start a war," she said softly. Theseus sighed, his breath swept across the goddess's neck sending a shiver down her spine. "I hope it doesn't," Theo replied. Athena smiled before she straightened up. "We better get ready. There's going to be a lot of surprised demigods in a few hours," she said. Theo frowned; he knew a certain daughter of Athena that would be incredibly surprised.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood – three hours later…_

Athena and Theo stood in the camp infirmary with Chiron. The old centaur was in his magical wheelchair as he looked at the two sleeping demigods before him. "I can't believe what I'm seeing," he said.

Athena nodded. "None of us could when we saw them," she admitted.

"Chiron, we're not sure what they'll be like when they awaken. They might not even remember anyone or anything," Theseus said. Chiron's face darkened. To Theo, the old centaur looked even older.

"We can only wait and hope," Chiron said before he turned and wheeled himself out of the infirmary.

Athena and Theo were alone in the room with the two sleeping demigods. Athena faced Theseus with a sad expression on her face. "I must go to Olympus," she said. Theo nodded in understanding. "I'll miss you," he replied sadly. Athena smiled at his concern. "I won't be gone long," she reassured as she ran her finger up and down his chest. Theo leaned forward and kissed her tenderly before he pulled away. "What was that for?" Theo grinned at her. "Something to remember while you're up there," he explained. Athena smiled before she began to glow. Theo closed his eyes as the goddess disappeared before him.

Theo turned back to the two beds in the room. He looked at his two brothers with a worried expression on his face. "I'm afraid that I'll be waiting here for you," he whispered.

* * *

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room…_

Athena appeared in the middle of the throne room. Zeus and the others were seated on their thrones; their eyes locked onto the wisdom goddess as soon as she appeared.

"My dear, please report to the council," Zeus urged.

Athena nodded before she walked in front of the thrones. "Oceanus has been defeated," she started. Her grey eyes darkened. "Lord Poseidon has been gravely injured and will be out of commission for several weeks."

"I take it that Triton is in control of the oceans," Zeus reasoned.

Athena nodded. "He is; however, it appears that Amphitrite helped Oceanus attack Poseidon," Athena explained.

"What?" Hera yelled. "How dare she violate the sacred oath of marriage to allow her husband's greatest enemy to attack him?"

"Calm down my dear," Zeus said. Zeus turned toward Athena; his face was calm, but Athena could tell that he was upset as well. "Where is Amphitrite now?"

"She is under house arrest. She tried to make amends during the fight with Oceanus, and she nearly died doing so," Athena replied.

"She nearly died, how?" Hera questioned. Her expression was more curious than angry now.

Athena wore a curious expression, sometimes she just couldn't figure out her stepmother. "A Sharkman nearly stabbed her with a poisoned dagger, but Perseus intervened."

Zeus's electric blue eyes flashed with annoyance at the name of the demigod that he felt was an ungrateful upstart, especially after he turned down immortality. "Perseus saved her."

"Yes, but I'm afraid that he was stabbed with the dagger," Athena said.

Hermes nearly jumped out of his seat. "Is he?" he asked.

Athena shook her head. "He was saved by the Atlantean healers and Theseus."

"Theseus?" Zeus questioned. Athena nodded. "Yes, the Fates brought Theseus back to help save his father; it appears that he is an immortal demigod now." Aphrodite smiled mischievously at the news; she could tell that Athena knew more, but she wouldn't say. Zeus wore a concerned look on his face. "The Fates do not get involved unless the situation is dire. I doubt they would do that just to save a single Olympian."

Athena understood her father's reasoning, but it was clear that the Fates had intervened. "I understand, but Theseus's return is evidence of their interference."

"Very well, what can you tell me about Atlantis?" Zeus asked.

This was the question that Athena had been dreading. "The city is beautiful and a wondrous work of underwater engineering and design." Zeus leaned forward on his throne. "What about the power sources?" Zeus clarified. Athena's eyes grew darker. "Atlantean crystals power the city," she replied. A hungry smile stretched across Zeus's face. "I knew that the crystals still existed. Poseidon and his little secrets… well, they're not secrets anymore," he commented.

"Father, you need to know something before you plan anything," Athena began. Zeus raised an eyebrow at the tone of his daughter's voice. "What is that my dear?" he asked expectantly. Athena cleared her throat. "The crystals can only be used in the ocean," she replied.

Zeus leaned forward, his eyes flashed in annoyance. "What makes you believe that?" he asked pointedly.

"I saw the crystals and I was given a tour of the reactor facility. The crystals are highly unstable on the surface, only the presence of seawater and the surrounding pressure of the ocean maintain the balance," Athena explained.

Zeus chuckled. "They showed you and told you what they wanted you to believe. I'm surprised you could be manipulated so easily," Zeus said dismissively.

Athena's grey eyes swirled like storm clouds. "I was not tricked," she said as she barely controlled her anger. "You better not plan something against Atlantis."

"Why is that? It seems the perfect time to me. Poseidon is disabled and the city is in disarray since the fight with Oceanus," Zeus said. Ares smiled in agreement. "It is the perfect opportunity to show my brother and his subjects that I am the King of the gods and that Olympus is the supreme power on this planet."

"Father, please see reason. Poseidon is your brother. Why attack him?" Apollo questioned.

Zeus stood and turned toward his son. "Do not question my actions, child," he said. Apollo gasped at the tone of his father's voice. Artemis looked taken aback by Zeus's attitude.

Hera stood up and glared at her husband. "I question your sanity," Hera said. Zeus's eyes flashed with lightning. "You will sit down _woman_. My brother lied to me and kept this power from its rightful place at my hand. He will pay for his disloyalty."

Hera didn't sit down. She clenched her hands in anger. "You act like a spoiled child. I will not sit by as you go to war. You ignore the signs of a new threat, one much greater than the Titans," she explained. The other gods looked at her warily. They had just recently recovered from the last fight. They didn't want another.

"You and your new threat," Zeus scoffed. He stepped towards his wife. "Come to your senses _woman_. You are paranoid. The Titans are defeated. My only concern is with the disloyalty of my brother. I warn you not to include yourself in his treachery."

"I will not stand by and let your stupidity be the end of us all," Hera yelled.

"That's enough," Zeus yelled as his master bolt appeared in his hands. "You will suffer for your insolence." Hera stood bravely before her husband. "Who will stand beside me in the name of reason and in the name of my brother, Poseidon?" she asked.

Apollo and Artemis stood. They didn't like Hera much, but they had no problems with their uncle. They stepped beside the Queen of the gods. Hermes stood and joined his siblings.

Hephaestus stood up. He hated his mother, but Poseidon had always been one of the few gods that stood up for him. He reluctantly walked toward his mother and stood beside Hermes.

Zeus's eyes widened in shock at how many of his children had turned against him. He looked at Ares; the god of war stood beside his father in support of his actions. "I'm with you father," Ares said. Dionysus stood and walked to his father's side. "I'm with you as well father," Dionysus added.

That left Aphrodite, Demeter and Athena. The three goddesses stared at each other. Demeter stood and looked between her brother and her sister. "I'll join Hera," she said before she stepped beside her sister. Hera smiled at her. Aphrodite looked at Hephaestus, and then toward Ares. The god of war smirked at her. Aphrodite frowned at the gesture. "I'll stand with my husband," she said as she we walked up to her husband and laced her arm through his. Ares glared at the goddess before his glare shifted to his brother.

Zeus turned toward Athena; his loyalist supporter. She was always at his side. He smiled at her and said, "My dear, please join me, it is your rightful place at my side," he said arrogantly. Athena frowned at his words. She always tried to make him proud, but she could never get over his betrayal of her mother and the way he left her to fend for herself. She thought of her adoptive father, there was no way she would ever hurt Triton again. "I'm sorry father, but I will not join you," she said before she joined Hera and the others.

Zeus stood in shock. Most of the council was against him. He couldn't wage a war with only the three of them. He frowned at their betrayal. He glared at Athena and Hera, in particular. They would rue this day; he would see to that.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood - a day later..._

It had been two days since their arrival at camp. The two Percys were stable, but they hadn't made any indication that they were about to awaken. Theo missed Athena; he didn't know what was going on up on Olympus, but he could guess. Zeus must be angry considering the number of storms that had raged around the camp in the last day.

Theo was lost in thought because he hadn't noticed the older version of Percy move in his bed. "Theo, where am I?" the boy asked. Theseus jumped in surprise. He heard a soft chuckle come from the bed closest to him. "Sorry that I startled you." Theo looked at the boy. He looked like the sixteen year old Percy; he had the same messy hair and muscular build, but his eyes were a forest green color. Theo wondered if the boy had more differences from the original Percy that he knew. "Sorry Percy, I guess I was lost in thought. You're at Camp Half Blood, in the infirmary," Theo replied.

Percy sat up in his bed. He looked over to his left and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the eight year old version of himself. "What's he doing here?"

Theo just stared at Percy in shock. "You know him?"

Percy looked at Theo like he was crazy. "Of course I know him. He's my little brother."

**_AN: Stay tuned more to come._**


	25. Split Person-alities

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 25: Split person-alities

**Third Person's POV**

Theo eyed the teenage boy like he was crazy for a moment, but the strange expression on Percy's face snapped Theo out of his daze.

"Theo, are you okay?" the teenage Percy questioned.

"Your brother?" Theo questioned.

The teenage Percy eyed his older brother suspiciously. "What's going on? You know that Perseus is my little brother. He was separated from my mom and me when he was born and lived in Atlantis with our father until he was six years old. He came to camp at that time and he has gone on every quest with me."

Theo couldn't believe it. Was this some kind of alternate universe? Were these two Percys from a different universe? Theo reached forward and touched the boy's arm. The blue aura of the dioscuri spread around the two demigods. Percy flinched at the sight before Theo pulled his hand away. "I just wanted to make sure that your memories are intact," Theo lied convincingly.

Percy nodded. "Okay, but why are we at camp? I thought we'd be in Atlantis."

"Triton thought it would be better if you and… your _brother_ were here," Theo explained.

Percy frowned at the answer. "Triton still hates me, doesn't he?" Percy asked sadly.

Theo shook his head vehemently. "Of course not, he cares about both of you. He thought it would be better if you were here with your friends."

"Whatever," Percy said sarcastically. "He always liked Perseus better."

"Percy, you need to get over that," a voice said from the next bed over. Theo looked at the ten year old boy; he looked more like eight, but the look in the boy's light green eyes made him seem much older than even ten. "So the little Water Boy woke up," Percy said incredulously.

"Very funny, you're just jealous that I can control water and you can't," Perseus said. Theo's eyes widened slightly at that news.

"Well, I can control earthquakes and… you suck at sword fighting," Percy replied childishly.

Perseus rolled his eyes at how childish Percy could be. "When can we get out of bed?" Perseus questioned.

Theo's brow furrowed in thought. "I'll go talk to Chiron. You both behave," he said. The two boys raised their hands in surrender. Theo stood and walked out of the infirmary. He looked back at the closed door and shook his head in disbelief. "What a mess."

Theo walked toward the Big House and stopped when he saw Chiron playing solitaire on the porch in his magical wheelchair. Chiron looked up and smiled at the sight of Theseus, but his smiled wavered when he saw the concerned look on the boy's face. "What happened?"

"They're awake," Theo replied. Chiron didn't even ask for a clarification. He knew exactly what Theseus meant.

"What happened?" Chiron questioned. Theseus went into the story of what happened when the boys woke up. When he was finished Chiron sat in the wheelchair with a pale complexion. "We need to explain things to the camp before we let them out."

Theo nodded. "What do we say to Percy's friends?"

Chiron didn't really know what to do. "They need to know; maybe they can help figure things out."

"We should call a counselors meeting in the Big House," Theo suggested.

"A good idea," Chiron replied. "I'll go get the counselors, but you need to contact Triton. As the oldest he will need to be notified and he has the final decision when it comes to his brother."

"What about Sally?" Theo asked.

Chiron's ancient eyes looked even older. "We need to keep her out of it until we know more."

Theo nodded. He never met Sally, but from his brother's descriptions she was an incredible mother. He didn't like to keep her in the dark, but he knew that Chiron was right. The news would only hurt Sally, so why upset her when the problem might correct itself before the end of the summer. "I'll go to my cabin and IM Triton," Theo said. Chiron nodded as he watched the son of Poseidon run toward his cabin. Chiron slowly moved out of the wheelchair until he stood at his full centaur height. He walked into the circle of cabins to inform the counselors, but he knew that this was only the start of a very bad summer.

* * *

_Two hours later – Big House – recreation room_

Demigods sat around the four ping-pong tables that were haphazardly arranged in the middle of the room. Malcolm frowned at the sight. "Chiron, we really need a conference table," he said.

Chiron smiled in return. "I will speak to Mr. D," he replied. Malcolm sighed; he knew that Mr. D wouldn't do anything. Chiron looked around the room at the group of demigods. Some were new counselors after the war and others were new because their parents had only received a cabin after Percy made the gods promise to do so. Chiron smiled at the thought of the son of Poseidon, but a frown stretched across his face as he remembered the recent developments involving the boy. Chiron's gaze stopped at the empty space between Jake Mason and Katie Gardner; it was the chair for the Poseidon cabins counselor. He also noticed that the chairs for Nico and Thalia were empty as well. Nico was still in the underworld with his father, while Thalia was with the hunt. Suddenly, the door to the room opened to reveal the eldest demigod son of Poseidon.

Theseus stepped inside to find all eyes glued to his position by the door. He forced a smile before he walked toward the table and took the seat that Chiron had told him was the normal one for the counselor of the Poseidon cabin. "Sorry I'm late Chiron. I was unable to get a hold of Triton," he said. Malcolm and a few others both gave Chiron curious looks at the name of the eldest son of Poseidon. "I understand," Chiron replied, but Theo could tell that the old centaur was worried.

Chiron cleared his throat. All of the demigods gave their attention to him. "We are here to discuss Perseus Jackson," he said.

Suddenly, the door to the recreation room opened to reveal a very tired looking daughter of Athena. Annabeth grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table next to her brother. "Sorry, I'm late, I just got back from Olympus," she said. Malcolm stood to leave. "Don't leave Malcolm. I'd like you to stay," Theo said. Malcolm stared at Theseus suspiciously before he turned his gaze to the old centaur. Chiron nodded. Malcolm took his seat once again.

Chiron cleared his throat again. "We are here to talk about some recent events that involved Percy Jackson," Annabeth's eyes broadened at the name and Chiron could see the pain in her stormy grey eyes. "Theseus, would you explain?"

Theo sighed before he nodded. "Percy and I have just returned from the fight to free Atlantis and our father," he said.

"Where is Percy?" Drew asked as she directed a smirk toward the daughter of Athena. Annabeth glared at the daughter of Aphrodite.

"I'm getting to that," Theo said with a slightly irritated tone. "Atlantis is free and Triton is working to repair the damage. Poseidon was injured and he will be incapacitated for a few weeks. Triton will be the acting Lord of the seas until our father returns." Theo could tell that the demigods were getting more concerned now that they heard about Poseidon. He guessed that they were concerned even more about Percy now. "Percy was injured in the fight."

"Where is he?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

Theo sighed. He no longer hated the daughter of Athena, in fact, he felt sorry for her now. "His injuries are healed, but he was poisoned and to remove the poison required the use of an ancient Atlantean device. Unfortunately, the device caused a rather unique side effect." Theo could see the concern in the eyes of everyone around the table, especially Annabeth. "Percy was split into two people."

"What in Hades name?" Clarisse yelled. Everyone was taken aback by her concern. Annabeth was frozen in shock. Malcolm looked at his sister with concern evident in his grey eyes.

"What do you mean by two people?" Malcolm questioned.

Theo forced a smile. "It appears that Percy was split into two people; one is a teenage boy about sixteen, while the other is about ten years old."

"How can something like that happen?" Jake Mason questioned.

"I'm afraid that is the million drachma question," Chiron said. Chiron looked around the room at the demigods; he knew they all cared for Percy in one way or the other. Even the Ares kids had a grudging respect for the son of Poseidon. Clarisse cared more for the boy than she would ever admit.

"What can we do to help?" Katie Gardner asked. Travis and Connor Stoll both smiled fiendishly at the daughter of Demeter. They loved to prank her cabin.

"At first I thought this might be some trick from another god, but they're not some imposters or doppelgangers from another dimension or something," Theo explained. Everyone kept their eyes on the former King of Athens. "You see… Percy and I share the power of the Dioscur."

"The dio-what?" Travis asked.

Malcolm rolled his eyes at the son of Hermes. "The Dioscuri… the Gemini twins."

Theo nodded. "We're not twins, but we're brothers and Ananke herself gave us the power," Theo explained. He took a deep breath and continued, "When I touch Percy, the power of the Dioscuri is displayed through a blue aura. I touched this Percy and the blue aura moved around us, but the kid looked at it in shock. He hadn't seen it before. I think that these two Percys are parts of the whole. They share the real Percy's memories, or at least part of them, and… they only have pieces of his personality and powers."

"That's why we need to act like we know both of them. We cannot let them find out what happened. If they realize that they are only parts of the true Percy… well… things will get out of control," Chiron said, but everyone could tell that the old centaur was lost in his own thoughts and worries.

"Can I see them?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron and Theo shared a look. "I don't know if that's a good idea, my dear," Chiron said.

"Yeah, you broke up with him. Who knows what they'd do when they saw you," Clarisse added harshly. Annabeth grimaced before she sent a glare toward the daughter of Ares.

"Chiron, we will do what we can to help Percy and to keep his secret. You want us to inform our cabins and explain what they need to do?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes, everyone needs to understand what to do," Chiron replied.

"We'll all do what we need to," Annabeth said. She looked down at the table sadly when she finished talking.

"Good," Chiron said. He looked at Theo and he could tell that he wanted to speak with Chiron further. "You all may go back to your activities and cabins. Please inform them of what we discussed. You're all dismissed."

The demigods rose from their seats and began to walk out of the recreation room. "Annabeth, could you stay?" Theo asked. Malcolm looked at his sister with a concerned expression on his face. "Malcolm, go ahead… I'll be fine," Annabeth said as she looked at Theseus. Malcolm nodded before he followed the last demigod out the door.

Chiron looked between Theo and Annabeth. "Theseus, what would you like to discuss?" Chiron asked.

"Okay," Theo said. He looked at Annabeth and smiled sincerely. "I'm sorry about the way I acted the last time I was here."

Annabeth was stunned. "I should apologize for hurting your brother," she replied.

Theo nodded. "We're both sorry, so we need to move on. My anger was directed toward your mother more than you or Malcolm." Theo said. Annabeth gave him a curious look. "Many years ago, your mother and I were… in a relationship." Annabeth's grey eyes enlarged. "We had a bad breakup and I blamed Athena. It led to my downfall." Annabeth nodded as she tried to understand all he was saying and implying. "Your mother helped us to free Atlantis and I forgave her." Theo looked at Chiron; the old centaur smiled at his old student. "Athena and I are friends again… maybe more than that."

"What?" Annabeth asked in surprise.

"We want to start out relationship again… at least at a slow pace," Theo replied.

Annabeth didn't know what to say. "How does that relate to Percy and me?"

Theo smiled. "Before my little brother was… _separated_. He told Athena that he forgave you and her. He wanted to be your friend again… maybe more."

Annabeth let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Really?" Theo nodded. "I thought he'd hate me forever."

"It is hard for a son of Poseidon to ever hate someone they love. They can be angry with them, but in the end… the love will always be there," Theo explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Annabeth asked. Theo's grin widened. "Everyone needs hope… I can see it in your eyes that you need some," Theo replied.

Chiron cleared his throat. He smiled at Theseus. He had never been more proud of one of his former students. "Annabeth go back to your cabin," Chiron said. Annabeth nodded before she stood to leave. "Annabeth," Theo said. She turned to look at the son of Poseidon. "These two Percys… be careful… we don't know how they feel about you."

"I understand," Annabeth said, but her grey eyes were dark. Theo gave her a reassuring smile; he knew that look, it was the same one that Athena got when she was worried. Annabeth nodded before she walked out of the recreation room.

Chiron looked over at Theseus. The son of Poseidon sat in the chair as he stared at the table. "You should go and let them out of the infirmary," Chiron said. Theo jumped slightly at his mentor's voice because he was so deep in thought. Theo smiled sheepishly at the old centaur. "I know it's not right to keep them in the infirmary, but I don't know what they might do outside," Theo admitted. "We'll all keep an eye on them. We can only be there for them. We can only hope that a remedy can be found," Chiron reassured. Theo nodded before he stood and walked out of the room. Chiron sighed. "I pray to the gods that we find one soon."

**_AN: Next chapter will show in more detail the differences between the two brothers. Stay tuned more to come._**


	26. Emotional Turmoil

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 26: Emotional Turmoil

**Third Person's POV**

Theseus stood in front of the doors to the infirmary. "Will you stop that!" someone yelled from inside the infirmary. Theo rushed through the door and stopped in his tracks. The ten year old named Perseus was in the bed with his back propped up against several pillows with a book in his hands. He had a murderous look on his face as he glared at the sixteen year old boy named Percy in the bed beside him. Percy had the bed controller in his hand as he kept moving the bed up and down. When Theo entered the room the two boys stopped and turned toward their older brother.

"What's going on here?" Theo questioned.

Perseus glared at Percy with narrowed eyes. "I'm trying to read and he won't stop moving his bed."

Percy smirked at his younger brother. "You're so boring."

Theo cleared his throat; the two boys looked at their brother expectantly. "Chiron said that you both can leave the infirmary."

Percy jumped up and down in his bed with excitement. "Thank the gods," he said.

Perseus just rolled his eyes at his brother. Perseus stood up and stretched his arms and legs. He picked up his book and walked toward the door passed Theo and Percy. "I'm going to read somewhere quiet." Perseus stepped out of the infirmary. Percy mimed his brother in a mocking way.

"Percy, where are you going?" Theo asked.

A crooked grin spread across Percy's face. "I'm going to the arena. I have to practice," he said before he took Riptide out of his pocket in pen form. He jumped up from the bed and ran out of the infirmary.

Theo just shook his head as Will Solace stepped into the infirmary. Percy had almost run over him in his excitement to leave the room. "Sorry, Percy is a little excited," he said.

"He sure is," Will said. He looked back out the door and watched Percy as he ran toward the arena. "Are you okay?"

Theo gave the son of Apollo a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I just hope my little a… brothers… don't destroy the camp."

Will chuckled. "We'll all keep an eye on them, don't worry."

Theseus walked to the door and passed the son of Apollo. "Your dad is one of the better gods. You remind me of him." Will grinned at the comparison. "See you around." Theo walked out of the infirmary and toward the arena. He was worried about Percy, something about the boy made him nervous.

Perseus walked toward the beach. He would go to the lake, but the ocean called to him. He walked toward the Fireworks Beach. It was his favorite place at camp. He carried his book or magazine in this case. He walked onto the sand, but stopped when he saw a familiar blonde haired girl sitting in the sand with a drawing pad in her lap. Perseus clutched the magazine tightly in his hands. A sudden pain welled up in his chest, but he pushed it to the side. He took a few deep breaths before he walked toward the girl.

Annabeth sat in the sand as she stared at the drawing pad in her lap. She had just started drawing a new temple for Olympus; it was dedicated to Poseidon. She felt bad for her mother's rival, but maybe they weren't rivals anymore. She was very surprised about the news about Athena and Theseus. She smiled at the thought of her mother in a relationship, but a frown crossed her lips when she remembered how her mother instigated her break-up with Percy. However, she no longer blamed her mother completely. She knew that it was her own fault.

The sound of sand moving behind Annabeth drew her attention. She turned and froze at the sight before her. A very familiar boy was walking towards her. He looked a lot like the boy that she remembered from four years ago, but this boy was younger, but much more athletic. She didn't know what to say so she waited for the boy to speak.

"Hey, Annabeth," Perseus said.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile at the sound of the boy's voice; it brought back so many good memories. "Hello, Perseus," she said, to Annabeth it was odd calling him that unless she was scolding him over something stupid that he'd done.

"Sketching something for Olympus?" Perseus asked.

Annabeth looked down at the pad in her lap. "A temple… for Poseidon."

Perseus smiled. "Cool," he replied. Annabeth stared at the boy. Perseus's cheeks reddened as she stared at him. Annabeth knew that look. The boy had a crush on her. She wanted to smile at that until she remembered this was Percy or at least a part of him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Perseus smiled as he held up a magazine. Annabeth's grey eyes broadened at the sight. "Journal of Naval Architecture and Marine Engineering," she read. Perseus smiled like it was the best thing in the world. "Isn't that a little much for a ten year old?"

Perseus's grin widened. "You know me; I love designing ships."

Annabeth was shocked, but she hid it well. "Well, sometimes I forget that you're not an ordinary ten year old."

Perseus chuckled. "A son of Poseidon is never an ordinary child or demigod."

Annabeth grinned at the boy. It was hard not to feel comfortable talking to him. Annabeth closed her drawing pad and stood up. "I have to go join Malcolm and my cabin; we have sword training in ten minutes." Annabeth could see the disappointment on the boy's face.

"Okay, well… I'd be careful. Percy is at the arena. He's still not over the whole a… break-up thing," Perseus informed.

Annabeth gulped. She had hoped that Percy would be as friendly to her as Perseus, but it seemed that her luck wasn't that good. "I'll be careful." Perseus smiled before he sat down on the sand. He opened his magazine and began to read. Annabeth shook her head at the boy as he studied the pages and the images on each page. She turned and walked off the beach trying to figure out how a part of the old Seaweed Brain could be so smart.

* * *

_Arena - a few minutes later..._

Percy entered the arena, but stopped in the doorway when he saw the Ares cabin practicing. He noticed Clarisse sparring with one of her brothers. Percy smiled as he watched her use the electric spear against her brother's sword. He walked into the arena, which earned stares and whispers from those children of Ares that weren't actively sparring.

"Hey Hothead," Percy said. Clarisse frowned at the nickname; she turned and her eyes narrowed when she saw the son of Poseidon. "Hey punk, I heard you were back," she said. Percy just grinned at the daughter of Ares. "You want to spar?" he asked.

"You're on," She said. "Sherman, we'll spar later." Sherman nodded before he walked over to the spectator seating to join his siblings. Clarisse straightened her armor before she checked her spear and shield. "No armor?"

Percy smiled. "It'll just slow me down," he replied.

Clarisse readied herself with her spear pointed it toward the son of Poseidon. Percy uncapped Riptide and touched his watch, his shield expanded onto his arm. He spun Riptide in his hand before he sent a smirk toward Clarisse. She growled at the face he made before she pushed her spear toward the ribcage of the demigod. Percy deflected the spearhead away with his sword.

Clarisse grinned at her opponent. "How have you been Prissy?"

Percy glared at the name. "Just fine," Percy slashed with his sword, but Clarisse blocked the strike with her shield. "Has Chris been keeping you in line?"

Clarisse's eye's had a slight reddish glow to them. She growled before she faked a thrust with her spear before she sent the blade of the weapon toward Percy's thigh; the blade cut the side of his leg earning a grunt of pain from the son of Poseidon. "Not so tough are you Jackson. I guess that's why the Wise Girl dumped you." Clarisse realized what she said too late. The ground began to shake; she lost her footing and fell forward just as Percy slashed his sword across her stomach. The blade cut open her armor and ripped a gash in her abdomen. Clarisse screamed in pain. She fell to one knee before Percy kicked her spear out of her hands. Percy hit her in the head with the flat part of his sword. Clarisse gave a grunt before she collapsed to the ground unconscious. Percy stood over her with his sword pointed toward her chest.

"Percy," Theo yelled. Percy shook his head before he turned toward his older brother. "What did you do?" Percy looked down at the unconscious demigod at his feet. He stepped back in shock. He dropped Riptide and his shield. Theo and Sherman both ran to the daughter of Ares. The two kneeled beside Clarisse. Theo examined her before he willed an orb of water toward him; he concentrated the liquid on the gash that extended across her stomach. A few seconds later the gash had closed and only a white scar was visible. Clarisse's breathing calmed.

Theo sighed as he looked up at his brother. "What were you thinking?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry; I just got mad and I went on auto-pilot," Percy said. Theo could hear the fear in his brother's voice. Theo looked back at Sherman.

"She'll be fine," he said as he motioned for two of his brothers to help him carry her to their cabin. The three demigods eyed Percy warily as they carried their sister away.

Theo stood and walked toward his brother. "What did she say to set you off so much?"

Percy's green eyes darkened. "She mentioned… the break-up," he said with barely controlled anger. Percy closed his eyes for a moment as he took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry Theo. I didn't really mean to hurt her so bad."

Theo sighed. "I know, but you have to be careful. When I got in here, you looked like you were ready to kill her."

Percy put his head in his hands. A few tears leaked from his eyes. "I can't help feeling this way about… her." Theo knew the her that he mentioned was Annabeth. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "You need to get over it. Why don't you talk to her?" Theo suggested. Percy jerked Theo's hand away from his shoulder. "I won't talk to her. I hate her," Percy said before he grabbed his sword and shield. He looked up and toward the door to the arena just as Annabeth and her cabin walked into the arena. He froze when he saw the daughter of Athena.

Theo looked between the two. He could see the pain in both their eyes. He walked up to Percy and grabbed his arm. Annabeth followed her cabin into the arena to practice, but her eyes never left Percy and his older brother.

Annabeth wanted to talk to Percy, but Malcolm grabbed her arm. She turned and glared at her brother. "What are you doing?" she asked harshly. Malcolm glared right back. "He doesn't want to talk to you, look at him," Malcolm said. Annabeth looked at Percy as Theseus pulled him out of the arena. She listened closely and her eyes widened when she heard Percy tell his brother that he hated her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes when she heard him. She looked back at her brother; Malcolm sighed before he pulled his sister into a hug. "He hates me," she said. Malcolm pulled her to the corner of the arena and away from the prying eyes of the other campers. "We don't know that the real Percy hates you," he reassured. Annabeth nodded before she wiped a stray tear away. "What happens if the real Percy never returns?" she replied. Malcolm shook his head. "I don't know, but we all need to have hope, thats all we can do," Malcolm advised.

Annabeth nodded before she looked back toward the door where Theo had pulled his brother through. She prayed to her mother for any help she could provide. "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't get him back."

_**AN: Another chapter done. I think this chapter shows the differences between Percy and Perseus, so stay tuned for more to come.**_


	27. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 27: Feelings

**Third Person's POV**

Theo pulled Percy out of the arena and toward the beach. Percy didn't even try to break free; he was still thinking about what he did to Clarisse and more importantly the look in Annabeth's eyes when he glared at her. He couldn't help but see the pain in her stormy grey eyes. _Aren't you glad she's in pain? _A part of Percy's mind asked. He shook that off as he focused on his older brother and the sand of the beach as his brother pulled him out near the ocean. He didn't feel any different, but Theo was clearly calmer near the sea.

"Are you calm now?" Theo asked.

Percy shrugged. "The sea never calmed me," he admitted. Theo couldn't hide his surprise. Percy wondered why his brother had forgotten. "Perseus is the one that likes the sea. I'm more of a land guy."

"What do you mean?" Theo asked cautiously. Percy sat in the sand cross-legged. He placed the palms of his hands flat against the surface of the sand. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Theo stared at his brother in wonder. Percy could create earthquakes, but he couldn't use water.

"Hey, I'm trying to read over here," a young male voice yelled from a few feet behind them. The ground stopped shaking and Percy turned to look at his little brother with a mischievous grin on his face. "Sorry for disturbing your reading, Sea Nerd," Percy said.

Perseus rolled his eyes. "That is the lamest nickname yet."

"Let's here you come up with a better one," Percy replied childishly.

"I won't dignify your statement with any asinine answer," Perseus replied. Percy rolled his eyes as he tried to mimic his little brother mockingly. Theo smiled at Percy's antics.

"What are you doing here Perseus?" Theo questioned.

Perseus held up the book; Theo smiled. "In order to enjoy a good book or magazine one needs appropriate silence," he mused. Theo just stared at the boy in wonder. He sounded like an Athena kid.

Theo nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Theo extended his hand toward Percy before he pulled the sixteen year old to his feet. "We'll just leave you alone."

Perseus put away his book. "You're both here now, so you might as well continue your conversation." He looked between his two brothers. "What did he do now?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Percy protested as he sent a withering glare toward his little brother. Theo's grin widened. "By the defensive tone in your voice, the stern look in Theo's eyes and the fact that I'm your brother and I know you all too well," Perseus responded. Percy shook his head before he sighed in defeat. He lowered his head and said, "I kinda beat up Clarisse."

Perseus narrowed his eyes. "How badly?" he asked.

Theo frowned. "Bad enough to knock her out and leave a pretty good cut on her body," he replied.

Perseus stood and walked toward his older brother. "What did I tell you about your anger?"

Percy kept his eyes on the ground. "She mentioned _her_ and I lost it," he said.

"Annabeth is your best friend. She made a mistake; you need to forgive her," Perseus told him.

Percy looked at his brother quickly before a deep frown set across his mouth. "I hate her," he said. Perseus rolled his eyes. "You still love her; you're just hurt and angry," Perseus argued. Percy walked towards his little brother before he grabbed him by the shirt roughly. "You still have a crush on her, even after she hurt me," Percy yelled. Perseus's face turned red. Percy pushed him away. "I'm out of here," Percy said angrily as he stormed off the beach.

Theo watched Percy walk away sadly. He turned back to check on Perseus. The boy stood stock still with a pained expression on his face. "Perseus, are you okay?"

Perseus looked up at his older brother; his eyes were filled with pain, anger and sadness. "No, not really," he replied. Theo was taken aback by the boy's willingness to open up. "Percy's right, I always had a crush on her."

Theo smiled reassuringly. "It must be tough to have a crush, especially when she is in love with your older brother."

Perseus sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. Theo grinned at the boy's gesture. It was a mannerism that all children of Poseidon shared with their father. "It is," Perseus admitted. "They were so happy together. It made me so jealous. At first, when they broke up I was happy, but then I saw what it did to my brother. He's in such pain, like a part of his own heart was ripped out. I felt so guilty for being happy for the breakup. I tried to hide it, but I guess I failed at that."

Theo just stared at the boy. He was so much more mature and intelligent than his older brother Percy. He could tell that this was the level headed and mature side of his little brother. However, Perseus was also the less laid back version with a less confident and outgoing personality.

"Don't be angry at yourself. Emotions can be tough, especially love, heartache and jealousy," Theo began. "Believe me, I know. I've suffered through all of them and they can make you stronger, or they can destroy you." Theo's green eyes had darkened by the end of his little speech. He shook his head before a broad smile stretched across his face. "You care for Percy, don't you?"

Perseus nodded quickly. "Of course I do. He's my brother, but sometimes, I don't like him very much."

Theo chuckled. "That means your brothers. That's something that won't change, but in the end, you'll have each other's backs."

Perseus listened closely to his brother. There was a lot of wisdom in his words. "I can see why Athena cares for you so much."

Theo blushed at the compliment. He cleared his throat before the redness on his face began to fade. The conch horn sounded in the distance. "It's time for dinner. We'd better get back."

Perseus nodded before he followed his brother from the beach. They walked through camp as many of the other campers hurried toward the dining pavilion. They reached the pavilion and took their seats at the Poseidon table. Percy stepped into the pavilion a few moments later. He received a few glares from the Ares cabin. He looked toward the Athena table; Annabeth wouldn't meet his eyes. Malcolm glared at Percy from his sister's side. Percy lowered his head before he walked toward the Poseidon table. He stopped when he saw Theo and his little brother sitting there. He sat down across from them with a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you and I guess everyone in camp hates me," he said sadly.

Theo frowned at his brother's sad and defeated tone. "Some are mad at you, others are more afraid of you than anything else, but you still have a lot of friends here," Theo replied kindly.

Percy gave his big brother a thankful smile. He looked at Perseus; the youngest child of Poseidon looked up at his brother, but he didn't look mad. "I'm sorry that I stood up for her, even after she hurt you," Perseus said.

Percy nodded. "You're still her friend, it's one of the things we do, stick up for friends," he responded.

"What are you going to do?" Theo asked Percy. Percy turned toward his brother with a thoughtful expression. "I need to talk to her I guess. I'm so angry and hurt. I don't want to hurt her, but there is a part of me who wants her to hurt as much as she hurt me," Percy replied.

"I very normal thing to feel," Perseus said.

Theo nodded. "Our little brother is right. It's only natural that you should feel that way, but just make sure that you control your anger. Don't let it control you or you'll hurt someone again, like Clarisse," Theo advised.

"How is she?" Percy questioned. "She's back in her cabin, but it will be a while before she's up and around," Theo said.

Percy looked down at the table guiltily. "I need to apologize," he said.

Theo placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'd wait until she's up and around, plus her siblings don't seem to be very happy with you at the moment," Theo said before he motioned toward the brooding table of Ares kids.

"Attention campers," Chiron said as he stood front and center in the pavilion. "I have an announcement to make." The entire pavilion grew quiet. "Capture the flag is this afternoon and the teams are; team Ares and team Poseidon." Chiron continued to discuss the rules, but the three sons of Poseidon didn't really listen. They had all been totally surprised by the announcement of the teams.

The three were broken away from their thoughts when Sherman stood in front of them. His dark hair was slicked back and his dark red eyes burned with hatred when he looked at Percy. "I just wanted to let you know that the Athena and Hermes cabins have joined us," he said proudly. "I hope all three of you like pain."

Theo could understand his anger, but he didn't like threats. He stood up quickly and grabbed the son of Ares by the throat lifting him off the ground with one hand. "I don't like threats kid. If any of you intentionally hurt one of my brothers beyond the rules of the game I will break you in half," Theseus threatened.

Theo lowered Sherman to his feet. Sherman's red eyes were wide with fear. "I thought you were better than him," Sherman said as he pointed toward Percy.

Theo's green eyes turned dark like a forest. "My brother made a mistake and he's sorry, but he doesn't deserve your threats," he replied. "Besides, that wasn't a threat, it was a promise." Sherman gulped visibly as he stumbled back to his table.

Chiron raised an eyebrow at Theo. Theo only shrugged his shoulders. Chiron sighed before he magically compacted his body back into his magic wheelchair.

Percy turned toward Theo. "Thanks for sticking up for me, but what are we going to do?"

"Yeah," Perseus said. "The Ares, Athena and Hermes cabins are three of the largest cabins with most of the toughest kids in camp."

Theo stood from the table with a smile on his face. "Don't worry. I have a plan," he said as he walked towards the Apollo table. Will Solace smiled at the eldest demigod child of Poseidon. "You want us to join you?" Will asked. Theo smiled. "Of course," Theo replied. Will turned to his siblings; they all nodded in agreement. "We're in," Will said.

Theo thanked his young friend before he continued to gather support. He found that the Hephaestus cabin with Jake Mason was very willing to join them along with the Demeter, Hecate, Nemesis and the Nike cabins. The Aphrodite cabin had joined the Ares cabin, but the Dionysus cabin with only one inhabitant decided not to play. That left only one cabin that was available, the Hades cabin. Theo walked to the table and smiled when he saw Nico eating his food looking bored stiff. Nico looked up when he sensed another presence before him.

"You're Theseus, right?" he asked.

Theo grinned. "We met before Nico, remember?"

Nico nodded. "When we talked about the Labyrinth," he replied. "My father isn't happy that you were brought back."

Theo grinned. "He can take that up with the Fates; besides, I'm immortal now," he said.

Nico nodded. "You want me to join your team?" he asked. Theo smiled. "Yeah," he replied. Nico looked around, but no one really paid him any attention. "I'm in," he said. Theo's grin widened. "Good, we'll meet at my cabin after lunch," he said before he left to join his brothers.

Once seated, he was bombarded with questions. He raised his hand to silence his brothers. "I got everyone, but Aphrodite and Dionysus, but Mr. D's cabin is staying out of it and the make-up kids shouldn't cause too much trouble."

Percy and Perseus grinned at their brother. "We might have a chance after all," Percy said.

"Oh yee of little faith, we're going to win, but I need to know something," Theo said.

Percy and Perseus looked at their brother curiously. "What?" Percy questioned.

"Can you keep control of your anger?" Theo asked.

Percy's face darkened. Perseus closely examined his brother's reaction. "I can keep control," Percy assured his brothers.

Theo looked into his brother's eyes. He couldn't read those dark green eyes very well. He had to plan and hope for the best. "Okay, so here's the plan," he said before his brothers leaned in to listen to Theo's elaborate strategy.

_**AN: Another chapter done. More to come regarding the two Percys. Also, a capture the flag game to be remembered forever, so stay tuned.**_


	28. Capture the Flag

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 29: Capture the Flag

**Third Person's POV**

The leaders of the Poseidon team sat on the floor in a circle within the Poseidon cabin. Theseus looked around the room at those gathered before him. Percy and Perseus sat on either side of the eldest demigod son of Poseidon. Jake Mason of the Hephaestus can sat beside Percy, while Will Solace of the Apollo cabin sat beside Perseus. Katie Gardiner sat across from Percy. Kelly Requite sat next to Katie; her changed colors from brown to black, and then to a dark grey color; she didn't smile, but she never frowned either. She was the only child of Nemesis known at the time and she was very good with the bronze dagger that she kept strapped to her leg at all times. Lou Ellen of the Hecate cabin sat beside Kelly; she held one of her palms open to the ceiling with the other hand extended over it like she was holding something between the two. She twisted her hands and a small vortex of light began to spin between her hands. Perseus watched the girl closely as she continued to use her magic on the strange object. She was the only child of Hecate at the camp at the moment, but she was a very powerful magician. Nico sat beside her and smiled as he watched her use her powers. The other cabin counselor was Sean Victor; he sat with his legs crossed as he looked around the room thoughtfully. His dark blue eyes scanned the room as he looked at the others. He raised his hand as he watched Theseus.

""Sean," Theo said.

"May I address the group?" he asked formally.

Theo smiled at the boy. Theo could tell that he was only eleven years old and it must be hard for him to be the only one in his cabin at the moment. "Go ahead."

Sean nodded. "I cannot join in the battle," he said.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Why is that?"

Sean stared at Percy; he could feel the older boy's irritation. "It would be unfair. I'm a child of victory; we would surely triumph."

"A sure win sounds pretty good to me," Will Solace said.

Theo cleared his throat, it had the desired effect, and everyone turned to look at him. "I understand, but you can help us plan. Your mother is a very good strategist and I believe we could use your assistance."

Sean smiled at the compliment that Theo gave to his mother. "I would be happy to assist," he said. Theo nodded with a smile on his face.

"So, our forces line up as follows. We have three from the Poseidon cabin, five from the Hephaestus cabin, ten from the Apollo cabin, four from the Demeter cabin, and one each from the Hades, Nemesis, and Hecate cabin," Theo said as he gave Sean a nod. "Our enemies are; six from the Athena cabin, eight from the Ares cabin, twelve from the Hermes cabin, two from the Iris cabin, six from the Aphrodite cabin, three from the Hypnos cabin, and one each from the Hebe and Tyche cabins.

"So," Jake Mason began. "We're outnumbered thirty-nine to twenty-five."

Theo nodded. "Not as bad as it could have been," he admitted.

"So… what's the plan?" Nico asked as he looked at Theseus expectantly.

Theo smiled at the son of Hades. "Here is what I believe our opponents will do," Theo said as the other counselors leaned forward to listen. "Since the Athena kids are involved they will take over planning; however, they won't let the Ares kids lead the attack."

Will Solace stared at Theo skeptically. "That can't be right," he objected.

Theo's smile widened. "Here is where the devious side of the Athena kids comes into play. They know we will anticipate that the Ares kids will attack, but instead, they will place them in ambush positions to defend their flag."

"How can you be so sure?" Jake Mason questioned.

"It's what I would do," Theo replied. Jake and Will wore thoughtful expressions before they nodded in unison.

"Okay, so who'll lead the attack?" Katie Gardiner asked.

"The Athena kids will, with the remainder of their force, except for the obvious cabins such as Aphrodite, Hypnos and Hebe cabins," Theo explained.

"That will leave a sizeable force for their attack and defense," Perseus said. "We should make sure that we split up our forces not by cabins, but with a mixed force. That way we can take advantage of each person's special skills and abilities." Everyone stared at Perseus in shock; it was a strategy that was worthy of an Athena child. "What?"

Everyone smiled at the look on Perseus's face. "No problems little brother, it's a great idea," Theo reassured. "So, we want a mixed force; Percy along with half of the Apollo and Hephaestus cabins will guard the flag. I also want the Demeter cabin to assist them along with the Nike cabin."

"We can't fight, it's unfair," Sean protested.

Theo smiled. "You won't fight, but I need you to be our eyes during the battle. We will set you up in perfect position to see the battlefield. You'll be our field eyes; that will allow us to react to any changes that the Athena cabin comes up with on the fly," Theo explained. Sean smiled. "You go it," he said.

"What about the rest of us?" Nico questioned.

"Everyone else will be on offense," Theo said. "I will add Perseus to the defensive force with Percy. I will lead the offensive force to capture their flag. I think Sherman and a few others might feel a little uneasy with me leading the offensive."

Will Solace laughed. "I bet, you almost had Sherman wet his pants the other day," Will added.

Percy laughed at the idea. "Okay, I think that does it for the planning," Theo said. "Jake and Nico, could both of you stay for a moment?" The two boys nodded. Everyone else filed out of the Poseidon cabin, except for Theo, Percy, Perseus, Jake and Nico.

"What's going on?" Nico asked curiously.

"Nico, I have an idea in how to use your shadow travel abilities during the game," Theo said.

Nico nodded. "You want me to shadow travel to their flag to capture it?" he asked.

"No," Theo said. That earned a surprised expression from the son of Hades. "The Athena kids will expect that. I want you to be our wild card." Nico looked at him curiously, but Perseus smiled at the idea. "You're going to have Sean contact Nico somehow during the game."

"Correct, but we need a communications device," Theo said as he eyed Jake. Jake's eyes lit up before a wry smile stretched across his face. "I think we have just the thing," Jake said. Theo smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Good," Theo replied. "Nico, go with Jake and get this device, make sure that you and Sean know how to use it."Nico nodded before Jake led him out of the Poseidon cabin.

Theo rubbed his hands together. "We have a few more things to plan."

* * *

_Six hours later…_

Chiron trotted toward the clearing just before the forest; his horse's tail swished back and forth as it swatted a few flies away. All of the demigods watched the centaur in anticipation.

Theseus stepped forward along with Clarisse; they were the two leaders of the teams. Annabeth stood off to the side with Malcolm by her side. She looked over at Percy, but he kept his gaze on his older brother. Perseus frowned at how his brother treated the daughter of Athena, but he knew better now, he wouldn't interfere.

Chiron smiled at the assembled teams. "Heroes, we are assembled here this evening for another game of capture the flag. These battles prepare you for the future and for real conflict should it arise." Chiron looked towards Clarisse. "Team Ares; you shall have the high ground on the other side of the forest. Place your flag in plain sight. All magical weapons can be used, but no maiming or seriously injuring your opponents, or you will be punished severely, understood?" Clarisse nodded in agreement. Chiron turned to Theseus; he smiled at his old student and friend. "Team Poseidon; you shall defend the side of the forest near the creek. Your team has the same privileges and warning that I gave Team Ares, understand?" Theo nodded in agreement as well. Chiron raised his hand. "Begin," he yelled as he lowered his hand toward the ground. The two teams ran through the forest to their sides with their flag before them.

Theo ran to the stream with Percy, Perseus and Nico at his side. Theo raised his hand and a small sandbar rose up from the middle of the stream. He pointed toward the small piece of land before Nico disappeared into a shadow with the team flag, the flag was green with a gold trident in the center. He appeared a moment later on the sandbar with the flag clutched in his hands. Nico stuck the flag into the sandy ground before he disappeared into a shadow. He reappeared a moment later next to Theseus.

Theseus smiled at his cousin. "Nico, do you have your communications device?" Theo questioned.

Nico smiled before he pointed to a small earpiece that he wore. "Sean is ready," Nico replied.

Theo's grin widened. "Good, I'll be there to lead the others in a moment," he said before Nico disappeared into the shadows once again. Theo turned toward his brothers. "Are you two going to be okay?"

Perseus looked at Percy worriedly. Percy sighed. "I'm fine," he said irascibly. Perseus smiled at the annoyed look on his brother's face. "Theo, we'll be fine," he said. Theo looked at the other demigods that would help guard the stream and the flag. "Good luck," he said before he joined the other group that he would lead toward the enemy flag.

Percy led the group that would defend the flag. He looked around the area for Nico, but he knew the son of Hades was hidden in the shadows waiting for the word from Sean to enter the battle at the correct time. A few Apollo kids stood behind a few boulders with their bows at the ready; they would be able to take out the enemy at a longer range. Percy and the others would engage those that got passed the archers.

The sound of an owl hooting drew the attention of the group. Percy smiled; the Athena kids were close, just like Theo said. Out of the woods strode Malcolm and his siblings, all except Annabeth. Percy and Perseus knew she was close and most likely invisible due to her magical baseball cap. Perseus looked toward Percy, "I'm going in the water," Perseus said. Perseus stepped into the water and all his senses heightened. He could feel every water molecule in the stream.

Malcolm and four of his siblings moved toward Percy and the two children of Hephaestus that stood beside him. Percy could see the rest of his force engaging the remainder of the enemy force. Malcolm smiled as he and his sibling stood in front of Percy and his two allies. "You're outnumbered Jackson," Malcolm said. Percy's green eyes narrowed.

"Nothing new there," he replied.

Two of the Athena kids engaged the two Hephaestus kids, that left Malcolm and two Athena kids to face Percy. The three kids charged the son of Poseidon, but he was ready. He activated his shield right before he blocked the strike from one Athena kid. Percy spun to the left has he pushed off the sword strike before he parried a swipe by another brain child. He ducked under a strike from Malcolm before he turned and slashed his sword across the armor of the first kid he fought. He cut the ties on the kid's armor before his breast plate fell to the ground. The kid stumbled back; his grey eyes looked down at his armor. That was the opportunity that Percy was waiting for; he lunged forward and hit the kid between the eyes with the hilt of his sword. The boy's eyes rolled back into his head before he fell to the ground.

That left Malcolm and one of his younger sisters facing the son of Poseidon. Percy gave them both his crooked grin, which made the two children of Athena frown. The Athena girl lunged forward while Malcolm attacked Percy on the other side. Percy parried the girls strike with Riptide before he blocked Malcolm with his shield. The girl spun around to try and take Percy by surprise, but the son of Poseidon knew what she was doing. He stretched out to the ground and caused a minor earthquake, which made the girl lose balance. Percy pushed Malcolm back with such force with his shield that the eldest son of Athena nearly fell on his butt. Percy took the advantage and caught the daughter of Athena's sword with his before he disarmed her with the first sword move he ever learned. The girl's sword landed in the creek with a small splash. Percy remembered the attack that Theo had taught him; he hit the pressure point on the side of the girl's temple before she crumpled to the ground.

Percy turned back toward Malcolm; the son of Athena just stared at his adversary in shock.

"You can just give up now Malcolm," Percy proposed.

Malcolm's grey eyes narrowed. "Children of Athena don't quit," he replied with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"No, they break the hearts of people that care for them," Percy responded incredulously.

Malcolm frowned. "Maybe Annabeth didn't care about you as much as you thought. Maybe she got tired of you following her like a lost puppy, or maybe, she got tired of dealing with your stupidity," he said. He realized what he said too late. Percy's green eyes darkened. He spun his sword in the air before he pressed Malcolm back away from the creek, not giving the boy a chance to recover.

Theo stood in the stream as he watched the fights that occurred all around him. He smiled at the way his brother used Riptide, but he stopped when he felt someone step into the creek. He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. "Annabeth, I know you're here," he said before he raised his hand and a wall of water surrounded the small sandbar that held their flag. Annabeth fell backwards when the wall of water hit her, her baseball cap fell off her head and floated over to the other side of the creek. She turned and looked at the young son of Poseidon. Her grey eyes were big as she realized the amount of power that he had over his element. She took out her dagger and moved toward the boy; he was unarmed, so she knew he would be easily defeated, if she could get passed his use of his powers.

One of her siblings moved into the creek; Perseus's green eyes narrowed before a huge wave lifted the boy out of the creek and dropped him hard onto the shoreline. The boy was out cold by the time the wave went back into the creek. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and lunged toward Perseus. He raised his hand and a whirlpool of water surrounded the oldest daughter of Athena. Annabeth was held in place by the shear speed of the water. Perseus moved his hand and the whirlpool moved toward the shore before he lifted his hand and the creek spit Annabeth out onto the shore. She was conscious, but she was spitting out water as she kneeled in the sand. She stood up to walk back into the creek when Nico jumped out of the nearest shadow with his Stygian iron sword held protectively in front of him.

Annabeth's grey eyes darkened at the sight of the son of Hades. Nico swung his sword at the daughter of Athena, but she caught the blade with the edge of her knife. Nico pushed, but Annabeth held strong. "I'm not going to let you pass," Nico said.

A devious smile stretched across Annabeth's face. She feinted as if she lost her balance before she slashed her knife across Nico's hand. He dropped his sword as blood dripped from the wound on the back of his hand. Annabeth took the advantage by grabbing his arm and judo flipping the son of Hades into the creek.

She heard a scream of pain from behind her; she turned to her left to see Malcolm clutching his stomach as blood oozed from a deep wound on his abdomen. She looked at who he fought and froze at the sight of Percy standing in front of her brother; Riptide held high in the air with red blood on its blade. "Malcolm," she yelled. Malcolm turned toward his sister, but before he could say anything Percy punched him in the face, and the son of Athena fell to the ground unconscious.

Percy turned toward the daughter of Athena; his green eyes were almost black with anger. "Throw down your knife Chase," he growled.

Annabeth stepped back, her grey eyes wide with a mix of anger, concern and fear at the sight of the powerful son of Poseidon before her. "You could have killed him," she yelled.

Percy stepped toward her quicker than she thought possible. She put her dagger up in defense, but with a swing of his sword he disarmed her. Annabeth had never seen her former boyfriend with such anger in his eyes. Percy threw his sword into the ground as he rushed forward and grabbed the daughter of Athena by the throat. Annabeth's eyes grew bigger as he lifted her off the ground. She couldn't fathom the amount of strength he displayed. She tried to beat him off, but his anger made him almost unstoppable.

A huge wave erupted from the creek and drenched the two demigods. "Leave her alone," Perseus yelled as he stood on the edge of the creek with his hands clenched into fists. Percy had dropped Annabeth when the wave hit him. She crawled away from the two brothers, but she couldn't look away from them.

"Stay out of this little brother," Percy admonished.

"I won't let you hurt her," Perseus protested.

"Then we have a problem," Percy replied coldly.

_**AN: A little cliffhanger here, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	29. Brothers United?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 29: Brothers United?

**Theseus's POV**

I led my group of nineteen demigods through the forest. The forest was eerily quiet as we carefully made our way through the trees. I heard a noise before I signaled Jake and the others to hide. We watched as the Athena kids and their other forces walked through the forest toward our defenders. Jake gave me a smile because our plan was working. The Ares kids would be on defense. Once the Athena kids and the others had passed us, I signaled our group to continue. We made our way to the hill where I knew the enemy flag would be. We stopped behind a group of rocks that gave us an excellent view of the enemy forces. There were about sixteen demigods there. I knew the Athena kids would take more offensive forces because they would rely on the Ares kid's ferocity, another mistake on their part. We were ready for the Ares kids.

Jake moved up alongside me. "We're all in position," he relayed. I could see the nervousness in his brown eyes, but there was excitement there as well. He was ready for this fight.

I smiled. "Good, this is a very clear and easy strategy," I began. Jake and those beside me all listened closely. "We get down there and kick some ass." Everyone grinned stupidly at what I said. I looked into the eyes of my team. "Let's go and don't forget to have some fun." They all nodded; their smiles stretching to meet their eyes.

I stood up on the boulder and looked down on the Ares kids and the few archers that they had from the other cabins that weren't in the fight for our flag. They shot a few arrows, but I cut them in half before they reached me. I raised my celestial bronze club into the air. "Heroes of Team Poseidon," I yelled. Clarisse and her siblings glared at me. The rest of my team glared back at the daughter of Ares and her siblings. "Attack!"

I rushed forward followed by Jake and the others. A son of Ares thrust his sword at me, but I stepped inside his strike grabbing his arm in the process. I hit the pressure point on the inside of his arm; his sword fell to the ground before I elbowed him between the eyes. He fell to the ground unconscious. I turned around to see Clarisse with her spear and Sherman standing beside her with his sword at the ready.

"Nice to see you Clarisse," I said with a wry smile. She growled before she jabbed her spear toward my midsection, I slapped the spear away with the edge of my sword before I pulled my club from behind my back; Sherman's eyes grew twice their normal size. I smirked at his unease. I spun the club around in my left hand. The boy's eyes never left it. "How're you doing Sherman?"

Clarisse elbowed him in the side before he shook out of his fear. "Ready to knock that club out of your hand, Sea Spawn," he replied, but I could tell that he wasn't as confident as he let on.

I chuckled. "Bring it on, son of Hot Head," I replied mockingly.

Sherman growled and charged. He swiped his sword toward my head, but I ducked under his strike. He continued to swipe at me with his blade, but I just backed up and watched as he tired himself out. Clarisse rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity. Sherman's eyes burned red with fury before he sent a thrust at my stomach. I blocked the strike with my club before I sliced across the hilt of his sword with my blade. I cut a small gash in the back of his hand. His sword fell to the ground. I used the momentum from my sword strike and did a roundhouse kick to his head, my foot connected with the side of his face. Sherman crumpled to the ground.

I turned back to Clarisse; she just stared at me with anger in her eyes. She held her spear toward me with the red electrical sparks flickering from the blade. "A gift from your daddy, I bet," I teased. She growled like her brother and charged. I caught the blade of her spear with my sword, electricity arced through my sword causing my arm to turn numb, but all that did was make me mad. I felt a wave of anger in my mind before I pushed her spear away; I drove my club down on the middle of her spear breaking the celestial bronze spear in half. Clarisse stepped back in shock. "You corpse-breath worm, you dirty fish face," she yelled.

I sheathed my sword and slung my club over my back. We were both unarmed now. I beckoned her forward with my hand. She charged trying to grab me with one of her wrestling moves. I side-stepped her attack as I raised my left leg. My foot connected with the pressure point just above her knee. Her leg gave out before she fell to the ground. She tried to stand, but the nerves in her leg were turned off. She finally stood on one leg before she turned to fight me again. "Give up Clarisse," I said. She glared at me before she sent a right-cross toward my face. I blocked the strike with my left arm before I sent a massive uppercut to her jaw with my right fist. My fist struck her jaw with a sickening crack; she fell to the ground with her eyes rolled up in her head. I bent down and checked her pulse; she was out cold, but she was breathing fine.

I turned back to the fight; my team had just about completed their task. I climbed the hill with the enemy flag at the top. I reached the flag just as Connor and Travis Stoll stepped out from a group of rocks they had been hiding behind. They both smiled at me before they each threw a stink bomb on the ground in front of me. I fell back as my eyes watered with pain and my lungs filled with the noxious smell. I bent over with a coughing fit. The two brothers unsheathed their swords and stepped toward me. I used the water in my body to make more tears. My eyes cleared just in time as Connor slashed his sword at my head. I ducked under his strike and fell to the ground. I placed both hands on the ground before I unleashed my earthshaker powers. The ground shook knocking the two sons of Hermes off balance. I coughed the last bit of the substance from my lungs before I charged. I hit Connor in his wrist knocking his sword away. Travis tried to hit me with his sword, but I ducked under his swipe and grabbed his arm before he could backhand me. I pressed a nerve on the inside of his elbow; the boy's eyes widened before I punch him in the face, his sword fell to the ground. I felt Connor behind me. I grabbed Travis by his armor straps and threw him at his brother, their heads struck and the two boys fell to the ground unconscious.

I walked toward the flag. I was tired, but also I could feel the adrenaline still pumping through my veins. Jake ran to my side. "All enemy combatants disabled," he said with a brilliant smile.

I chuckled at the enthusiastic face he sported. "Good work, take the flag; I'll cover you," Jake's grin widened before he grabbed the flag and darted toward the creek and our side of the battle. I raced alongside him with the remainder of our force.

We reached the creek a few seconds later, but we all stopped in our tracks at the sight before us. Percy and Perseus were in a standoff. Annabeth was on the ground, her face was pale and she was crawling toward Malcolm. The son of Athena held his stomach protectively, but I could still see the blood on the ground and on his clothes.

"Jake, go on with the others," I said. He looked at me like he was going to protest. "Go on, I got this." Jake nodded reluctantly before he raced toward the creek.

I ran to my brothers and stopped, water was raging around Perseus and Percy held Riptide in a threatening position toward his brother's chest.

"I told you to stay out of it," Percy yelled toward Perseus.

Perseus glared at his brother through narrowed eyes. "I told you to leave her alone."

"Stop it!" I yelled.

My brothers turned toward me, but it appeared like they just looked through me. It was like I was invisible to them. "Stop it," I yelled again, but they didn't even acknowledge my voice this time.

Percy stepped toward his brother. "I warned you, but now I'll have to teach you a lesson." He swung his sword at his brother. Perseus's eyes widened before he thrust his hands out protectively. The water responded at the motion of his hands. A hand made of water smacked the sword out of Percy's hand. He looked at his empty hand in wonder before he stared at his little brother. Perseus's green eyes glowed with power before the water picked him up and threw him toward his older brother. The two brothers collided knocking them both to the ground. Perseus had his hands around Percy's throat and Percy held his little brother in the same death grip.

I screamed and ran toward them. The world slowed around me. I heard Annabeth yell along with Chiron and a few other people, but I didn't acknowledge them. I had to get to my brothers. I charged forward before I wrapped my arms around my brothers. The momentum of my charge knocked the three of us into the creek.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I watched in horror as Percy and Perseus strangled each other. I screamed for help. I saw Theseus out of the corner of my eyes as he ran toward his brothers. He hit them with his arms held out wide. The three brothers fell into the creek. Chiron raced forward to the edge of the creek. A blue glow came from the water Chiron stepped back as the blue light made the water shine like a neon spotlight. I held Malcolm in my arms as Will Solace worked to stop the bleeding. I didn't even acknowledge what the son of Apollo was doing as my gaze was fixated on the creek. The blue glow intensified more. Chiron stepped back from the water; his eyes were big and I could see the fear in them.

Suddenly, the creek exploded, hundreds of gallons of water shot into the air before it evaporated before our eyes. The creek was completely dry; a nature spirit stepped out of the creek next to Chiron. She just stood alongside him as they peered down into the creek bed still in shock from what happened. Chiron motioned for someone to help him as he climbed down into the muddy creek bed. For the first time, I noticed Jake Mason standing on the other side of the creek. The Ares flag with the red boar changed into the symbol of the forge, but my mind didn't even care that we had lost. I was too concerned about the sons of Poseidon. Jake dropped the flag and climbed down into the creek. I looked at Chiron's face. His skin was paler than normal, but the thing that shocked me was his eyes. Those eyes that had seen so much over thousands of years of immortality held something I'd never seen before, utter shock and disbelief. Whatever he saw was something that he'd never seen before.

Jake helped lift two things onto Chiron's back, it was too dark for me to see clearly. Chiron climbed out of the creek bed; on his back were two people. The first looked to be in his mid to late twenties, he had short black hair and a club strapped to his back, it was Theseus. The second figure had tanned skin and shaggy black hair; it was someone that I would know anywhere. It was Percy, the real Perseus Jackson, not the boy who was split into two. This was my Percy, the boy who I had broken his heart and in turn shattered my own. I stared at him in shock. I was frozen in place as Chiron galloped away with the sons of Poseidon. Will helped Malcolm stand up, his mid-section was bandaged, but I was too shocked to think anything more about it. They walked away toward the infirmary, leaving me lost in thought. Percy was back, but what did that mean for us?

_**AN: I don't usually do first person POVs, but I just wanted to do one for Theseus and the Annabeth one just seemed right considering the circumstances. I hope everyone enjoyed the fight sequences, stay tuned more to come.**_


	30. Change in Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 30: Change in Plans

**Third Person POV**

_Camp Half Blood Infirmary_

Two beds sat next to each other within the small room in the corner of the infirmary. A dark haired teenage boy lay in one bed, while a dark haired man lay in the other. A flash of golden light illuminated the room before a tall woman in a flowing white dress appeared. Her chocolate brown hair was woven into a long braid that ran down her back. The woman's brown eyes scanned the room before they fell upon the two occupants of the beds. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at them. She stepped toward the younger of the two males before she lifted her hand toward the boy's forehead.

A cold breeze filled the room before a white, blinding light exploded near the door. The woman closed her eyes as her body froze in shock. She opened her eyes a moment later to find an old man with a flowing white beard with eyes that flowed with a mix of molten gold and silver staring at her. He stood in a long white robe and he held a golden staff in his hand that was topped with an hour glass. The man stare turned to a glare when he saw the women's hand hovering above the boy's head.

"Hera," he said.

Hera stared at the old man in wonder. "Who are you?" she questioned.

The old man smiled; his white teeth shined in the light of the room. "I think you should know," he replied as he pointed his staff toward the goddess; the sand within the hour glass glowed. Hera's brown eyes grew big. "Chronus," she said.

The old man smiled. "Good," he said. He looked toward the two sons of Poseidon. "I cannot allow you to harm either of them."

Hera glared at the primordial god. "You dare to interfere in my business," she accused.

Chronus moved his hand and the goddess's body froze in place. "Do not assume that you have any authority over me." He stepped toward the goddess until he stood between the two beds of the sons of Poseidon and the Queen of Olympus. "These demigods are under my protection, at least when it comes to interference from you and your family. They are special to my wife Ananke, her last wish before she faded was that they could be brought together and allowed to fulfill their destiny."

Chronus waved his hand in front of the goddess's face. Her eyes blinked twice before she stared at the ancient immortal before her in fear. "Perseus, is needed in the upcoming war," Hera said.

Chronus nodded. "Yes, I know," he replied. "However, these two brothers cannot be separated."

"Why?" she asked.

"They are the Dioscuri, the twins of power," Chronus replied.

Hera gasped. She looked at the two demigods in shock. "How can that be?"

Chronus smiled at the question. "They have the same father," he replied. Hera nodded. "However, their mother is also the same."

"What?" Hera yelled before she looked toward the door of the room worriedly.

Chronus smiled. "Do not worry. This room is sealed off from the others in a time vortex. No one can hear or interfere with our discussion or actions." Hera sighed in relief. Sally Jackson is the second life for Theseus's mother, Aethra." Hera just stared at the god as she considered the information she just heard. "Incredible," she replied. Chronus chuckled. "Quite indeed, the power of the Dioscuri works in strange ways, but that is the way of destiny."

Hera nodded. "We need the Romans and Greeks to work together. The Giants have returned and Gaea is rising,"

"Yes, I know," Chronus responded. Hera stared at him with a surprised expression on her face. "However, the danger is more than that. Tartarus is helping his sister and his children. He will also allow those Titans that are still in one piece to arise. With Oceanus faded, the sea is the one safe place, but beyond that, the world is in great danger."

"Zeus has ordered Olympus closed off from the mortal world and the demigods," Hera informed.

Chronus shook his head in disappointment. "A very poor decision indeed," he said as he stroked his white beard. "Your husband is not acting normally. Watch him closely for I fear someone is controlling or at least altering his better judgment."

Hera stared at the god worriedly. She nodded as she realized that his words must be true. "I wanted to exchange leaders between the two camps, Jason, son of Jupiter for Perseus, son of Poseidon."

"An interesting idea, but I have a different plan," Chronus said.

"What plan?"

Chronus smiled. "Keep your plan for Jason, but the Dioscuri must go to Camp Jupiter under my terms."

Hera's eyes narrowed. "What terms?"

"You may take their memories, but allow them to keep their knowledge of Atlantis and the training they received there. Allow Perseus to keep the knowledge of his mother, but keep away all memories of Camp Half Blood and the events of the Second Titan War."

Hera thought about the conditions. "How will they be integrated into the Roman camp?"

"They will be ambassadors from Atlantis and from Neptune. They will be treated well, although many will fear them, but a little fear isn't a bad thing."

Hera smiled. "An interesting plan, but why keep them together?"

"They are needed together because their combined powers will save the Romans from certain destruction. They have a quest and a battle to fight, both will test their skills greatly."

Hera looked at the two demigods. "They look alike, but the age difference is too great. They'll never pass as twins."

Chronus smiled. "Yes, I know, that is why I'm here to fulfill the last part of my wife's plan." Chronus turned toward Theseus's bed; he placed his hands over the demigod's body before a golden glow illuminated the bed and the demigod's body that lay upon it. A few seconds later the golden glow subsided. Hera stared wide-eyed at the teenage boy that now lay on the bed where Theseus once had. The boy looked exactly like Perseus, except his hair was shorter with a slight curl to it and his skin was slightly paler than his brothers.

"Impressive," Hera said.

Chronus smiled. "Now to adjust their memories." He placed his hands on each boy's head as he concentrated. A few second later the primordial god sighed as he removed his hands from each boy's head. "They believe they are ambassadors from Atlantis, sons of Neptune and they do not remember anything of their pasts."

"What about Athena and her daughter?" Hera questioned, although Chronus could easily hear the distaste in Hera's voice when she spoke of Annabeth.

Chronus frowned at the question. "They will remember them slightly. They will know that they care for them, but I did leave the memory that neither of them are together."

"Athena and Theseus have reconciled," Hera protested.

"However, they aren't together," Chronus corrected. "Theseus is immortal and Percy is mortal. The Dioscuri include one immortal and one mortal; therefore, this should aid them in their explanations to the Romans."

Hera nodded. "How will they get to Camp Jupiter?"

"I will take them," Chronus replied. "Good luck in your plans for Jason Grace." A bright golden light filled the room, when the light faded Chronus was gone along with Perseus and Theseus.

Hera smiled, her plan now had a much better chance of success, she thought. She smiled before she too disappeared into a golden light.

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

Athena walked through the garden that led to the throne room of the Olympians. She entered the building and walked towards the door of the throne room, but she stopped when she heard the voice of her father.

"Where is Hera?" he asked loudly.

"Father, I do not know," Ares responded.

"She better not be outside of Olympus," he growled.

"Father, why did you close Olympus?" Ares questioned.

"They dared to defy me. Poseidon was injured and Atlantis is now ripe for conquest."

Ares looked at his father worriedly. "I do not question the need for battle, but why would you want Atlantis?"

Zeus glared at his son. "I don't want Atlantis. I want the power it possesses. My own children defied me. Therefore, they will not see their children, nor will they be able to interact with the mortal world."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Ares asked.

Zeus's eyes flashed in annoyance. "They deserve what they get," Ares shifted nervously on his throne. "Why do you care?"

Ares raised his hands. "I don't, but I'd like to see my kids sometime, after the war I was able to see them…it was… good."

Zeus stood from his throne. "You are no better than the rest, out of my sight," he yelled as he pointed toward the door. Ares stood and flashed out of the throne room.

Athena opened the door slightly and peered inside. Zeus sat back down on his throne. Athena watched him closely. Suddenly, a slender hand touched his shoulder. Athena's grey eyes darkened when she saw the goddess Khione step out from behind her father's throne.

"Well said my lord," she said seductively. Zeus smiled at the goddess, but Athena watched him curiously. "Thank you, my dear," he said.

Khione brushed her hand across his chest. "What happens to Atlantis now?"

Zeus stared into the goddess's dark eyes thoughtfully. "Nothing, my family does not wish to fight."

Khione leaned close to the god's face. "You are the King, why should you listen to them? They are beneath you. You can lead an army against Atlantis alone, without their aid."

Zeus's blue eyes glowed with power. "You are correct, my dear. I can lead the fight." He stood up before his body glowed until his celestial bronze armor covered his body.

"Don't you dare," a harsh feminine voice yelled from the other side of the throne room. Hera stood near the hearth just before Hestia appeared beside her. Khione's eyes widened in fear, she stepped away from Zeus before Athena appeared behind her. The goddess of wisdom grabbed the goddess of snow in a death grip. "Stay," Athena said harshly. Zeus's eyes widened as Hera and Hestia stepped toward him. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?" he yelled.

"You're being influenced by this witch of a goddess," Athena spat. She moved Khione between her father and Hera.

Hera glared at the goddess. "How dare you," Hera began. She slapped Khione across the face as Athena kept the younger goddess from falling to the floor. "You're working for Gaea."

Athena, Zeus and Hestia all gasped. "Gaea," Zeus repeated.

Hera turned toward her husband. "You foolish man, she's placed you under her spell." Zeus's face turned red at his wife's scolding.

"I…don't understand," he said as the glaze that covered his eyes began to fade away. He clutched his head in pain. He looked up at his wife. Hera's angry glare softened when she saw the pain and confusion in her husband's eyes. "Khione, why are you here?"

Hestia turned toward her little brother. "She placed you under her spell, brother."

Zeus's face turned red with anger. "What has she done?"

"She made you close down Olympus. She would have you attack Atlantis while Poseidon lay injured," Athena explained.

Zeus's master bolt appeared in his hands. "I will send you to Tartarus for this," he yelled.

Hera placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'm afraid that is what she would want you to do." Khione's eyes grew large in fear as she listened to Hera.

"Where do we place her? She cannot be allowed to leave," Zeus replied.

Hestia smiled as an idea came to the goddess. "Calypso."

"What?" Zeus asked.

Athena smiled at her aunt. "Brilliant, Calypso was released after the war, but her prison still exists. Send her to Ogygia until the war ends."

A wry smile stretched across Hera's face. "I like this plan."

Zeus grinned at the look in his wife's eyes. "Very well," Zeus began as he raised his hands in the air before a ball of energy formed between them. "Khione, goddess of the snow, you are hereby banished from the mortal and godly world. Your prison will be on the mystic island of Ogygia." The ball flew from his hand and struck Khione in the chest. Athena let go of the goddess as Khione's body was covered by the ball of light. A moment later a quick flash of light flooded the throne room. When the light subsided Khione was gone.

Zeus turned back to the three goddesses that stood before him. He threw his bolt into the air before it exploded. The throne room shook with its power. "Olympus is open and we shall send any aid to my brother as needed."

Athena smiled at her father. Hera took her husband's hand in hers. "I am sorry my love," Zeus said to his wife. Hera smiled at him. "No need to apologize, but I have things to discuss with all of you, and then the council," she said. Hera looked into the grey eyes of her stepdaughter. "However, I must start with bad news my dear." Athena's eyes darkened at the tone of Hera's voice.

_**AN: Another chapter done. Next chapter will be about Theseus and Perseus at the Roman Camp and the Greeks discovering that Percy and Theo are gone. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	31. Ambassadors?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 31: Ambassadors?

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus_

"What?" Athena yelled. "You sent Theseus and Perseus to the Roman camp."

Hera stepped back from the angry outburst from her step daughter. She turned to Zeus as his form flickered from Zeus to Jupiter, and then back to Zeus. "You took my son's memories and sent him to Camp Half Blood."

Hera sighed. "I planned to switch Perseus for Jason, but when I reached the infirmary where Perseus was located I found Theseus in the bed beside him. I wasn't sure why, but it appeared it had something to do with the remerging of the two boys into Perseus. Theseus was unconscious. I went to Perseus to perform the mind sweep, but I was interrupted," Hera explained.

"By whom?" Zeus questioned curiously.

"Chronus, the primordial of time," Hera replied. Athena and Zeus stared at her in shock before Athena's eyes flashed in understanding. "The Dioscuri," she said.

"The twins of power, the Gemini?" Zeus questioned.

Athena nodded. "It appears that Theseus and Perseus are the Gemini twins," Athena explained.

"How is that possible?" Zeus asked curiously.

Hera smiled at the surprised expression on her husband's face. "It appears that Sally Jackson is the reborn, Aethra."

"Theseus's mother," Athena clarified. Hera nodded.

"Incredible," Zeus replied. The others nodded. Zeus's eyes narrowed. "Why did Chronus come to you?"

"I was worried as well, but it appears that his wife Ananke before she faded foresaw that Theseus and Perseus, the Dioscuri, would be needed to save the world. It must have to do with the rise of Gaea and the Giants," Hera reasoned.

Athena smiled. "I agree, but what did Chronus want?"

Hera wasn't sure how to say it, but she sighed before she explained, "He wanted to assist with my plan, but he had a few… alterations."

Athena's grey eyes narrowed. "What alterations?"

Hera gave her step daughter a sympathetic look. Athena's expression darkened. "He took both of their memories, they will believe they are children of Neptune, and they will know of the Dioscuri, but they will know nothing of the Greeks or of their pasts."

"Why?" Zeus asked. He looked at Athena; his daughter was lost in thought.

"The Romans cannot know they are Greeks, and Theseus cannot remember everything. He knows of both Greece and Rome, he would be an incredible danger to the plan," Hera explained.

Zeus's electric blue eyes flashed questioningly. "What about the age difference?"

Hera was surprised that her husband thought of that question first, but it was clear by Athena's expression that she was lost in her thoughts and emotions. "Chronus, de-aged Theseus."

"What?" Athena asked as she was broken away from her internal musings.

Hera touched her step daughter on the shoulder; it was an unusual interaction between the two. "I'm sorry, but it was needed to complete the appearance."

Athena sighed in defeat. "I know, but it will be something that cannot be undone," she said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Hera asked.

"It would be too painful and dangerous to reverse this, he's an immortal demigod, but it could still destroy him," Athena explained. Hera gave her a reassuring smile. "Chronus left them with memories of both you and Annabeth, but I don't know how much they remember, except that they care for both of you."

Athena nodded. "Thank you for telling us," she said.

Hera smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for acting so covertly, but Olympus was closed and I couldn't let my family be destroyed."

Athena smiled. She hated to admit it, but she liked it when Hera called her and her other siblings her family. Hera hadn't been a very good step mother, but now it appeared she was at least going to try. "I know and I don't blame you or Chronus, it was the smart thing to do, just not the easy thing when it comes to relationships and to the feelings of the sons of Poseidon. They may not be as forgiving."

Hera nodded. "I understand; I doubt my brother will be very forgiving."

Zeus frowned. He hated to admit it, but he worried for his brother. Poseidon could be a pain, but he was truly loyal, even though it pained him to admit it. "We can deal with Poseidon together, but first, he needs to heal." Zeus turned toward Athena. "Contact Iris, we will open back up communications, I wish to contact my nephew, so we can send aid to Atlantis."

Athena frowned. "Iris is on strike," she said.

Zeus's eyes widened. "What in Rhea's name did that woman make me do?"

Hera smiled. "Thankfully, nothing more than made you act more paranoid and arrogant." Zeus was about to protest, but Hera laced her arm through his. "You forbade Iris from conducting her job and even questioned her competence."

Zeus cursed under his breath. "In other words I hurt her feelings," He pounded his fist against his throne. "That damn Khione will answer for what she's done." Hera smiled at him. "Athena, summon Iris, I will need to… apologize in person." Hera gave him an amused glare. "She deserves a raise as well." Hera smiled before she kissed him on the cheek.

Athena smiled at the interaction between the two. "As you wish father," she said before she left the throne room. She closed the doors behind her and sighed. Her brow creased in worry as she thought of Theseus at the Roman camp. "Those damn Romans better not hurt you before I get my hands on you Theseus. I'm the only one allowed to punish you." Her body glowed with a golden light before she disappeared from Olympus.

* * *

_Little Tiber River – Outside of Camp Jupiter_

Theseus and Perseus emerged from the river; they could feel the power of the water, but it only energized them. They stopped at the edge of the river as they looked toward the fortifications that surrounded Camp Jupiter. The grey stone walls loomed above them as the brothers inspected the place.

"Solid fortifications," Perseus commented.

Theseus nodded. "Not as well-built as Atlantis, but it should suffice."

The two brothers walked toward the fortress before an arrow embedded in the dirt just before their feet. "Halt, who goes there," a young male's voice said from atop the fortress walls.

Perseus and Theseus looked up at the figure atop the wall; he wore golden armor and held a cross-bow in his hands. Theseus stepped forward; he was the older brother, even if only by a few minutes. "Prince Theseus and Prince Perseus, ambassadors from Atlantis and Lord Neptune."

The Roman soldier's brown eyes widened. A shiver ran down his spine; children of Neptune were very dangerous, but ambassadors from the god himself, this was something that Reyna needed to hear for herself. "Hold position, our Praetor will want to talk to you before we agree to entry."

Theseus and Perseus looked at each other, it was clear that the Romans were nervous about Neptune, especially with regards to his children. "We shall await your Praetor," Theseus proclaimed. The soldier nodded before he left the wall. Perseus looked at his brother worriedly. "I don't trust these Romans," Perseus said.

Theseus nodded. "I don't disagree, but we were sent here to lend our support. We are children of Neptune after all, this is the last vestige of Roman supremacy, we have to help them if we can," Theseus explained. Perseus nodded, his determined expression showed his acceptance of their duty, but he still felt wary of them. Romans never cared much for Neptune.

A few minutes later and the gates of the fortress opened. A tall, dark haired woman stepped out of the fortress with two guards dressed in full battle armor at her sides. The woman looked around fifteen or sixteen; she wore a purple cape over her gold armor, a golden sword hung from her hip. She didn't wear a helmet and her dark hair was braided down her back. Her dark brown eyes glared at the two children of Neptune. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Perseus, but when she looked between Perseus and Theseus her eyes showed even more shock and curiosity.

"Ambassadors from Atlantis, children of Neptune," the woman said. "I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

Theseus and Perseus bowed toward the Praetor. "An honor, my name is Theseus and this is my brother Perseus, we are the twins of Neptune, princes of the realm and the Dioscuri."

At Theseus's words Reyna's face paled slightly. They were twins, but most of all they were the Dioscuri, the legend of the Gemini twins or the twins of power was well known in Rome. It was one of the few Greek myths that weren't changed to suit the ideals of the Romans. "The Dioscuri, so one of you must be the oldest and immortal," Reyna said. The two soldiers beside her froze in shock; one of these boys was immortal.

Theseus smiled. He took a step toward the Praetor. "I am the oldest and the immortal demigod child of Neptune."

Reyna nodded. She looked at Perseus. "We have met before Perseus," Reyna said.

Perseus looked at her skeptically. "I do not remember such a meeting," he said. Reyna's eyes narrowed.

Theseus could tell something was going on. "We have urgent matters to discuss Praetor," Theseus said. His words broke the two away from their stare down.

Reyna turned to stare at the oldest twin. "Yes, that must be true if Lord Neptune sent his two sons to New Rome. Romans consider Neptune, dangerous."

Theseus chuckled. Perseus smiled at the description. "Yes, but mostly to our enemies," Theseus replied. Reyna nodded in acceptance. "Follow me," she said as she led the two sons of Neptune into the fortress. The two soldiers followed close behind. Perseus smiled to himself, he could feel the apprehension and a little fear from the two demigods beside him. However, Theseus looked around the fortress with quick glances as he took in the defenses and possible weaknesses. He calculated the correct soldier positions on the walls, the infrastructure and even the methods of construction used to build this fortress.

Reyna dismissed the two soldiers when the gates to the fortress closed behind them. She led Theseus and Perseus into a stone building, the Principia, the headquarters of the Praetors. She opened a tall wooden door; the room was rectangular in shape with a long wooden table in the center surrounded with comfortable chair. The two chairs at either end of the table were emblazoned with a golden eagle above them, the symbol of the Twelfth Legion. Reyna sat in one of these chairs before she motioned for Theseus and Perseus to sit in two others nearby. Perseus sat on one side of the table and Theseus on the other.

Reyna whistled before two metal automaton dogs entered the room. One was made of gold and the other silver, but they both had ruby red eyes the glowed in the light of the room. They both growled slightly at the twins, showing their teeth, which were shaped like sharpened, steel arrowheads. "This is Argentum and this is Aurum," she said as she pointed toward each dog.

"Silver and gold," Theseus said. Percy was about to ask which one was which before he received a glare from his older brother.

Reyna smiled at the translation. "So, what is it that you have to tell me?"

Theseus's green eyes darkened. "Terra rises and her children are on the loose."

Reyna slumped down in her seat. "The second Giant War," she muttered.

Theseus nodded sadly. "We were sent here to warn you, and to help in any way we can."

Reyna thought about the offer to help. "We have been attacked randomly by monsters lately, especially those that leave the valley. They reform quickly, but are unable to cross the Little Tiber, that has been our saving…" She never finished her sentence as her dark brown eyes glazed over as she remembered something or someone; it was a feeling that was both painful and sad.

Perseus watched her closely. He could tell something was wrong. Theseus was the one that was smarter and more analytical, but Perseus was the heart and the instincts. He could read people and their emotions. "Are you okay?"

The glaze that covered Reyna's eyes disappeared at the question. She sighed. "The other Praetor disappeared a few days ago."

"What was the name of this other Praetor?" Theseus questioned.

"Jason Grace," Reyna said the name like it could cause an explosion within the room. Perseus could read the pain in her voice and in the expression on her face. It was covered well, but he could always read these subtle signs.

"You were close with this Jason?" Perseus asked.

Reyna narrowed her gaze at the son of Neptune. "We were colleagues and friends, yes… we were close."

Perseus nodded, but he could tell that she had more to say, but she wouldn't, so that she wouldn't look week in front of someone else. "I'm sorry for your… loss."

Reyna nodded and looked away from Perseus quickly. She turned back to Theseus thoughtfully. "We don't know why the monsters reform so quickly, if we did, we might be able to do something about it."

Theseus smiled. "A quest or mission, but we would need more information, a prophesy perhaps," he offered.

Reyna grinned at the idea. "We will speak to the auger," she said the word distastefully, this intrigued the sons of Poseidon. "But first, we have war games scheduled for tonight. I would be honored if you both watched from my viewing stand with my other guest."

Perseus leaned forward in his seat. "Other guest?"

"Ah yes, another ambassador in fact, one from your father's brother, Lord Pluto," she began. However, the door to the room opened before she could fully explain, a short, dark haired boy stood in the doorway. He looked around thirteen years old. His obsidian eyes widened when he saw the twins of Neptune. Everyone in the room saw the shocked look on his face, but the boy hid it quickly. He gave a bow to Reyna before he stepped inside. "I'm sorry to intrude," he said.

Reyna waved for him to close the door. "We were just talking about you," Reyna said. Theseus and Perseus both looked at the son of Pluto expectantly. "May I introduce, Nico Di Angelo, the son of Pluto and ambassador to the Underworld." Nico nodded quickly. "Nico, these are the twins of Neptune, Theseus and Perseus, and ambassadors from Atlantis." Nico nodded, but Perseus could feel the boy's shock and fear, but also relief. He could understand the first two, but he had no clue on the third.

_**AN: That's the end of this chapter and a little discussion on Olympus and the introduction of the Dioscuri to the Romans, I bet some of you anticipated the entrance of the ambassador from the underworld. On Perseus and the Monster Force, the poll closed last night, I left it open for a week and received more than 180 votes. The battle was between Artemis and Thalia, but Thalia won by two votes, so that story will be a Perlia. In order to make the Pertemis fans happy, my next story will be a Percy x Artemis, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	32. The Balance

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 32: The Balance

**Third Person POV**

_Camp Jupiter - Praetoria_

Nico recovered quickly from his surprise. "A pleasure to meet both of you." Nico eyed both children of Neptune warily.

Perseus just stared at him curiously. Theseus smiled and stretched out his hand to the son of Pluto. "An honor to meet you cousin," Theseus said. Nico looked at his hand for a moment before he grabbed his hand and shook it in greeting. The two let go before Reyna stepped forward with a curious expression on her face.

"Do you need something Nico?" Reyna questioned.

Nico nodded. "Yes, I was looking for my sister, have you seen her?"

Reyna sighed. "Nico, I know you're new to the camp, like our new friends here." She gestured toward Perseus and Theseus. "Hazel is in the Fifth Cohort, you'll have to go ask one of the Centurions in that Cohort. I'm sure that Gwen or Dakota could answer the question."

Nico's face reddened in embarrassment. "I apologize for interrupting then."

Reyna waved her hand. "No problems, but you will need to acquaint yourself with the correct protocols, but I'm glad you're here. I think it would be helpful if you could stay to discuss the news the ambassadors have delivered.

Nico looked at the sons of Poseidon warily for a moment before he turned back to the Praetor. "What news?"

Reyna gestured for the group to follow her until they were all seated around the conference table. "Theseus was just telling me about the coming conflict, it appears that Lady Terra is rising, and along with her, the Giants."

Nico's normal olive skin turned the color of milk. "It can't be, the Titan war just finished a few weeks ago."

"I'm afraid that it's true, Terra is rising and her children will pave the way for her arrival," Theseus explained.

Perseus leaned forward in his seat. "We were sent by our brother Triton, Atlantis was recently attacked, but we were able to repel the invasion and finally eliminate Oceanus as a threat."

Theseus nodded. "However, our father suffered grievous injuries at the hands of the Titan. Neptune is in a coma at the moment, our brother is now the interim god of the seas and King of Atlantis."

Nico listened closely. He knew some of this from the discussion he'd sat in on at Camp Half Blood, but now he knew that his uncle was truly injured. "You believe that Camp Jupiter will be the next target?"

Theseus nodded. "It would seem to be the most logical course of action. Atlantis was in the east and with its survival, the Giants would most likely turn their attention to the west, it certainly doesn't help that this camp is so close to Mount Tam, to the most recent reemergence of Mount Othrys."

Reyna smacked her hand on the table. Everyone looked at her. "I agree with Theseus, it makes sense, plus we have had more monster attacks of late."

Perseus listened closely to Reyna, he seemed to remember a girl that looked like her, but he couldn't fully remember her. It was a hazy picture in his head, plus the girl was much younger. "Have you noticed anything strange, except for the increase in attacks that is?"

Reyna's mouth opened in surprise. How did he know? "Yes, the monsters seemed to reform quickly, the water cannons were the only weapon we had that could keep them from pulling themselves back together."

"At least there is one weapon to help counter this new ability," Nico replied.

Theseus shook his head. "Not a new ability," he began. "Something is wrong in your father's domain or at least close to it. When was your last visit to your father's kingdom?"

Nico studied the older son of Neptune. "A few weeks ago," he replied. "I didn't sense anything wrong then."

Theseus nodded. He turned toward Reyna with a thoughtful expression on his face. "You said that the monsters kept reforming after the Legion killed them."

"Yes, they dissolved into sand like normal before they began to reform," Reyna explained.

Theseus's face paled. "Something has happened to death," he muttered. "What was that?" Reyna asked, but Nico heard him. The son of Hades or Pluto was frozen in shock. "Thanatos," Nico said. Theseus nodded. "I think the god of death has been captured, it's the only explanation for them reforming so quickly," Theseus responded.

"A quest must be given," Reyna said. "Nico, take Theseus to Octavian, it is time for our Auger to earn his keep." Perseus looked at his brother worriedly. "What about me, I should go as well?" he questioned. Reyna shook her head. "I would like to speak with you," Reyna replied. "Don't worry little brother, I'll be fine with our cousin," Theseus reassured before he and Nico left the conference room.

Reyna closed the door behind her. She turned toward Perseus, her smile was gone, and she growled before she lunged toward the son of Neptune with a golden dagger in her hands. She pressed blade to the boy's neck. Perseus's eyes widened as he looked down at the blade. "You've got… quite a way… w-with meetings," he said awkwardly.

Reyna grinned at how uncomfortable he was. She pulled the dagger away from his neck. "You really don't know me?" she asked.

Perseus looked at the Praetor, he had the vague memory of meeting someone that looked like her, but he couldn't remember, and he was sure that he wouldn't easily forget someone like her. "No, should I?"

Reyna looked toward the end of the table; her two metal dogs watched the son of Neptune closely. Perseus had forgotten they were there. Reyna sighed and plopped down in the nearest chair; Perseus could tell that something had deflated her spirit. After a few awkward seconds Reyna sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else, I guess."

Perseus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Someone you clearly don't like," he offered.

Reyna smiled at his uneasiness. "You could certainly say that," Reyna replied. Perseus took the seat opposite her. The two metal dogs walked up to their master before they sat on either side of her.

"Was there another reason you wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

Reyna looked up into his sea green eyes. They were eyes unlike any she had seen before. They were unique and they reminded her of her friend, her fellow Praetor, Jason. "Did you or your brother meet another demigod on the way here, a blonde boy about your age with electric blue eyes?"

Percy shook his head. "We came straight from Atlantis," he replied.

Reyna sighed. "I thought it was unlikely, but I needed to try," she added.

Perseus could see the pain in the girl's eyes. "Were you close to this boy?"

"His name is Jason Grace," Reyna began. At the name Grace, something struck Perseus in the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside. "He was the son of Jupiter and my fellow Praetor."

Percy nodded. He now realized why she was so sad. There were always two Praetors and many times they were of the opposite sex, they also routinely became a couple, at least that was the way Theseus described it to him. "You two were close?"

"Yeah, we're best friends," Reyna replied, but Percy could tell that she thought that they could have been more than just that. "It's not easy to be the only Praetor. The Senate is pressuring me for a vote on a new Praetor. I have until the Feast of Fortune to find Jason."

Perseus chuckled. Reyna scowled at how he was making fun of her situation. "You have a feast for tuna, like tuna sandwiches and stuff."

Reyna just stared at the boy. How dense could he be? "Not a feast for tuna, the Feast o A."

Perseus's laughing stopped. "Oh," he said before his face turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I thought it sounded weird."

Reyna just shook her head at his stupidity. "Your brother seems pretty impressive. He figured out the problem pretty quickly."

Perseus nodded. "That's Theseus for you; he's always got his head in the books. He's always thinking, but don't hold it against him. He's one of the best fighters I've ever seen."

Reyna smiled at the tone of Perseus's voice. He was so more down to earth than his brother, but he was also so clueless sometimes. "What about you?"

Perseus laughed. "I'd rather go surfing or sword fighting. I'm not much for studying, except for training."

Reyna nodded. "It must be incredible living in Atlantis," she said.

Perseus's smile gave away his feelings on the subject. His smile lit up the room. Reyna marveled at how handsome he was when he smiled. "It's incredible. Theseus and I train with the mermen. They're great fighters and trainers, but Theseus likes to go to the library as well." Perseus leaned a little closer to the Praetor. "He's a big nerd," he whispered. Reyna rolled her eyes before an amused smile crept onto her face.

"So, there's nothing that you like to do, but play around and train?" Reyna questioned.

Perseus's smile faded before it was replaced with an uncertain expression. "I like to study shipbuilding. I always marveled at the sailing ships of the past. The designs are incredible."

Reyna's smile widened. She knew that there was more to this boy than just a fighter that liked to play around. "We don't do much shipbuilding here. Romans never really liked the sea much. We'd use it to transport troops, but we're not sailors."

Perseus nodded. "Our brother Triton said that the Romans feared our father, and that he wasn't really well thought of here."

"It's not that he's hated or something, Romans were always scared of the sea and thusly, they were afraid of Neptune. It's nothing personal, but we'd rather respect Jupiter or Mars."

Perseus nodded. "I hope our presence will help to ease those fears."

Reyna smiled. "They just might," she said before the door to the conference room was flung open by the eldest demigod son of Neptune. An unconscious body was flung onto the table between Reyna and Perseus. Reyna looked down at the tall, but thin blonde haired boy that lay on the table. He wore a white toga with a teddy bear stuffed into the belt. He had a black eye and a pretty prominent bruise on his cheek. She looked up toward the end of the table. Theseus stood with his hands clenched in rage. The waves of power that came off him sent a shiver down Reyna's spine. Her dogs stepped toward Theseus, but they stopped when the son of Neptune growled at them menacingly. Reyna looked behind the son of Neptune and spotted Nico standing by the door with an amused expression on his face. "What's the…" She never got to finish her sentence. "This bastard had the audacity to question my loyalty to the gods while insulting my father," Theseus spat.

Reyna stood from her chair. "You attacked him," she said. Nico rolled his eyes.

Theseus turned toward the Praetor, his sea green eyes glowed with power. Reyna realized that it was true; Theseus was an immortal after all. They're story about the Dioscuri, must also be true. "He can question my loyalty, but no one will insult my father. He's lucky I didn't snap his scrawny neck."

Perseus stood and walked toward his brother. "Calm down Theseus. You know your temper is worse than mine. Remember what Sophus said, count to ten."

Theseus glared at his brother, but it had no effect on his twin. Theseus took a deep breath before he counted to ten. He visibly relaxed by the time he reach nine. He looked at the unconscious auger on the table. He turned to Reyna with red cheeks. He looked down at the floor. "I apologize, Praetor, I will accept any punishment you wish to dole out."

Reyna just stared at Theseus before she turned to Perseus. She could see it clearly now. Theseus was the intellect and Perseus was the emotion. Together they accompanied each other perfectly. If they were separated it could lead to some pretty nasty consequences. She looked down at Octavian with a smirk on her face. She turned to Nico. "Nico, who is to blame?"

Nico was taken aback by the question, but he recovered quickly. "Octavian was being an ass, but Theseus lost his temper. I'd say they both share the blame."

Reyna nodded. She could accept that. "Theseus, you shall apologize to Octavian when he awakens and he will apologize to you as well. These are my orders."

Theseus nodded before he bowed his head. "By your command, Praetor." Reyna nodded at how easily he took orders. He was a prince, but he knew his place, he held no arrogance because of his rank and position. She looked back down at the auger. "I guess you still need a prophecy," she said.

"Praetor, I can help with that," a deep male voice said from the back of the conference. They all turned to look at their surprised guest. Reyna's eyes grew big and her face paled at the man that stood before them."

_**AN: A little cliffhanger, although I can bet everyone can guess who the surprised guest is, next chapter will conclude this part in Rome, and then we'll visit a little with the Greeks, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	33. We Get a Prophecy from a Celebrity

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Brothers United: Reimagined

Chapter 33: We Get a Prophecy from a Celebrity

**Third Person POV**

A man about an inch shorter than Theseus stood at the other end of the conference room. He had short, platinum blonde hair with blue eyes like the sky. His facial features were angular and handsome, but there was a bit of boyishness as well. He smiled at Reyna in such a way that almost made the daughter of Bellona weak in the knees, but she was a daughter of war, so she recovered quickly. The man was dressed in a purple dress shirt with black, pleated slacks and glossy black shoes. He looked every bit the movie star, but Reyna knew who he really was. She bowed her head and motioned for the others to do the same. "Lord Apollo, you grace us with your presence," she said politely.

Apollo grinned showing off his magnificent white teeth. "Yes, yes I do, but I'm afraid that I'm not here for pleasantries," he stated smugly. Reyna gritted her teeth at the god's overly self-important attitude.

Theseus stepped forward. Apollo eyed him curiously before a strange expression crossed his face. Reyna could tell that the god recognized the son of Neptune, but then the look of recognition changed to something she couldn't read. "I am Theseus, ambassador of Atlantis."

Apollo nodded. "Yes, Uncle has been out of sorts, I will go to visit him next," Apollo conceded.

This earned strange, but curious looks from the demigods in the room. "Why are you here my lord?" Reyna questioned.

Apollo looked at a shiny shield on the wall; his image reflected in the shield, he took great pains to admire himself in the reflection before he returned his gaze to the Praetor. "Straight to the point, much like your mother," he commented. Reyna was about to ask about her mother when Apollo continued. "I have a prophecy for these ambassadors." Perseus stepped forward, this time Apollo didn't even try to hide his surprise. His form flickered for a moment before it returned. "Actually, the quest is for all three ambassadors." Nico's face turned even more pale than usual. "Please have a seat." The four demigods sat around the table. Apollo walked up to his legacy, Octavian, before he flicked the boy on the head. Octavian moved a little, but he didn't wake up. Apollo looked at Theseus and smiled. "You've got a pretty good right cross there." Theseus nodded in acknowledgement.

Apollo eyed the demigod strangely. He hid his emotions well. He knew about Theseus's memory loss, but he hoped that it was a lie, but now he knew. His old friend didn't remember all the good times they had back in the old days.

Apollo sat down after everyone else took a seat. "Now for the prophecy," he said before his blue eyes flashed with power before he said,

_To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown_

_Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown _

_The Destroyer shall crush the bane of Neptune with the border_

_To save the children of the Tiber, the ancient hero must order_

_A dangerous reunion may be thwarted, unless the twin's power can defend_

_Against the control of the spirits, who seek a war, to destroy the god's plan to mend _

"Wow, that is a mouth full," Apollo stated. He looked down at Octavian and frowned at the teddy bear that was strapped to the boy's belt. "I doubt anyone could get that from cutting open a stuffed animal."

Reyna smirked at the observation before her expression changed to a more serious one. "So, I understand why you believe that Perseus and Theseus should go on this quest, but why Nico?" Nico nodded his head in agreement.

Apollo smiled at the question. "I think it's rather obvious. All three of them are outside of your normal Legionnaires. Therefore, they can go on this quest together, plus a third person is needed on the quest, why not a son of Pluto?"

Reyna thought about the explanation. "I suppose it makes sense, but I would be placing the fate of the Legion in their hands."

Apollo chuckled. "Maybe, the gods sent them to save the camp and New Rome."

Reyna eyed the god closely. "Is that the case?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Perseus and Theseus both smiled at her in admiration.

Apollo flinched slightly at the girl's gaze; it reminded him of his sister, Diana. He cleared his throat before a mischievous smile stretched across his face. "Well, let's just say that a few gods sent them here to help you."

Reyna eyed him suspiciously, but Theseus interrupted, he could tell that this meeting could go downhill quickly. "Yes, we must thank them for that," Theseus began. Reyna glared at the son of Neptune, but it didn't faze him, a fact that wasn't lost on the now frustrated Praetor. "We thank you Lord Apollo for coming to tell us the prophecy."

Apollo's smile grew, but on the inside, he was still hurt by Theseus's tone and the fact that the demigod didn't remember his old friend. He also felt rather weird talking to Theseus now, since he looked sixteen years old, instead of much older form. "Good," he said as he rubbed his hands together. "Now do any of you want an autograph or a photo op?" Reyna and the children of the big three just stared at the god strangely. "Wow, a tough crowd," he exclaimed before he pouted. His body began to glow; the demigods turned away before Apollo disappeared into a golden light.

Reyna sighed. "I'd rather have Mars here than the movie star," she proclaimed. Theseus and the others all smiled at her tone. "I will see to it that you rest and have dinner with us before you leave for the quest, in the morning that is."

Theseus smiled along with his brother and the son of Pluto. "We all appreciate your kindness Praetor." Reyna nodded. "What about him?" He pointed toward the unconscious legacy of Apollo on the table. Reyna smiled. "Leave him; I need to show our two new ambassadors around first," she replied. She stood and walked toward the door before she opened it for the others to leave. The ambassadors left and Reyna closed the door behind her and the others. The daughter of Bellona led the three demigods through the camp toward the mess hall for dinner. As the group walked through the camp, many of the Legionnaires stared at them curiously, especially at the sons of Neptune. "You'll have to excuse them. Children of Neptune are unusual here."

They entered the mess hall; the room became silent as soon as the demigods saw Reyna with the three ambassadors. A girl around thirteen jumped up from her table and ran toward the group. The girl was a few inches shorter than Reyna, her skin was brown and her eyes were a vibrant gold color. Her hair was a dark brown with tight curls that cascaded down to her shoulders. She had a sword strapped to her side that was quite long, it almost reached her ankles. "Nico," she said as she ran up to the boy. "Hazel, where were you?" Nico asked worriedly.

Hazel blushed at his tone. "Sorry, I was at the stables," she admitted. Nico nodded in understanding, his half-sister loved horses. "It's okay, I was just worried about you," he replied. "Come on and sit with me and the Fifth," she urged. Nico looked at the Praetor that stood beside him. "It's okay, we'll speak more after dinner," Reyna acknowledged. Nico smiled as he let his sister pull him toward the table of the Fifth Cohort.

Theseus watched her run off with the Nico in tow."The Fifith?" he questioned.

Reyna frowned as she looked at the table. "Yes, the Twelfth Legion is made up of five cohorts, the Fifth… well, they're a good bunch, but they are the misfits of camp"

Perseus looked at the table when he heard that. A few of the other table's inhabitants lobbed dinner rolls and other less benign objects towards the Fifth's table. Perseus scowled; he didn't like bullies. "I would like to eat with them," he said. Reyna and Theseus both stared at the boy. "That's unusual," Reyna replied. Perseus turned toward the Praetor, but the look in his eyes made the girl flinch. "Well, it's okay, Nico is there after all," she replied, a little uneasy at the powerful impact the boy's gaze had on her. Perseus nodded before he walked over to join Nico.

Theseus smiled at the Praetor. "You'll have to excuse my brother; he doesn't like bullies."

Reyna smiled. She now understood a little more about Perseus, it was a revelation that impressed her even more. "I understand; my fellow…former Praetor felt the same way."

Reyna led Theseus to the Praetor's table. The two sat down before the spirits appeared with platters of food. Theseus and Reyna took their share of food before they began the meal. Theseus cleared his throat. "I do apologize for my rash actions in attacking your Auger."

Reyna gave him a small smile. "Octavian has a way of getting under people's skin. Besides, you still need to apologize to him."

Theseus returned her smile. "He needs to apologize to me as well," he replied.

Reyna's smile grew. "Yes, I believe that was the other part of my decision."

Theseus chuckled. "I have no problem…" The door to the mess hall opened before Octavian walked in. His hair was a mess; he had a black eye and a large bruise on his cheek. He stopped just inside the doorway as he looked around the large room with a menacing look on his face. When his gaze rested upon the Praetor table, he growled before he ran to the table. He stopped abruptly as Reyna rested her steely gaze upon him. "Octavian," she said.

Octavian pointed his finger at Theseus and yelled, "This insane fool attacked me." The room became silent as everyone listened to the Auger. "I was about to make my proclamation of his acceptance into camp when he attacked me."

Theseus's green eyes glowed before he stood up. Octavian stepped back from the table as his hands began to shake uncontrollably. "I seem to remember you insulting me, my brother and more importantly, the god of the seas."

"I would never…" Octavian tried to say before Theseus reached forward and grabbed the Auger by the front of his toga. Octavian's eyes nearly popped out of his head before Theseus lifted him off the ground with one hand. "Do not lie to me or your Praetor." Theseus pulled Octavian closer to him until his green eyes bored into the pale blue eyes of the Auger. "You will speak the truth or I shall do more than blacken your eye. Do we have an understanding?" Octavian nodded quickly. Theseus placed the boy back on his feet.

Reyna tried to hide her smile, but it was pretty obvious that she was amused and impressed with the son of Neptune. Octavian straightened his toga. He avoided eye contact with Theseus as he turned to address his Praetor. "Praetor, I may have been rash in my words," he began before he turned toward Theseus. "I apologize for my words." Reyna smiled. "Thank you Octavian, now Theseus." Theseus smiled at the Praetor before he turned to stare at the legacy of Apollo. "Octavian, I lost my temper, so I apologize for injuring you," Theseus said sincerely.

Octavian just stared at the son of Neptune strangely; he didn't think the boy would apologize so quickly. He gave Theseus a curt nod before he turned back to Reyna. "I apologize for the intrusion, Praetor."

Reyna smiled at the apology. "Apology accepted, now before you go I must inform you of a prophecy that was relayed to me." When Reyna said prophecy Octavian's eyes lit up. Before he could question her; Reyna explained the visit by Apollo and the prophecy that he gave.

"So, let me get this straight, this prophecy was given to the three ambassadors?" Octavian questioned.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Yes Octavian, the ambassadors shall go to Alaska, the land beyond the gods."

Octavian's eyes lit up. He turned toward Theseus with hope in his eyes. "I wish you good luck, ambassador."

Theseus could tell that the Auger really didn't mean it. "Thank you," he replied before Octavian took his leave and walked to the First Cohort table.

Reyna regarded the son of Neptune that sat beside her. "I've never seen Octavian so flustered before."

Theseus chuckled. "Yes, I think he might need to check his undergarments." Reyna's laugh echoed through the mess hall at the idea.

_**AN: A little filler chapter to get the prophecy and to teach Octavian a lesson or two. Congratulations to those that guessed Apollo, I always wanted to see his Roman form. I always thought that he would be more serious like most Romans, but he would also be pretty cocky and full of himself. I hope my idea for him met everyone's expectation, but sadly no Haikus here, stay tuned more to come.**_


End file.
